The Wolves of Earth and Sun
by godofmadness43
Summary: My name is Ishimaru 'Okami' Takeshi, one day i find a wolf mask and i'm suddenly sucked in an adventure with a wolf goddess, a talking bug, and many others as i help save Nippon. But i also learn a dark secret about my past. summary inside. DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone this is Godofmadness43, or GOM43 for short, and this is my story for my now favorite game, Okami! Now i know what you're thinking, why make this? Well i was thinking and i thought about making an Okami story with an OCxAmaterasu pairing, as there are barely any on here. Anyway, i'm currently starting school so i might not be able to write for a while or long periods of time. Oh and this is m y first time writing in First-Person so i might not be good at it, i apologize. **

**Anyway, let's get on with the story. Oh right, forgot the summary:**

**Summary:**_ My name is Ishimaru 'Okami' Takeshi, one day while in my attic i found a wolf mask, then i meet Amaterasu later and she tells me i'm needed to save both my world and Nippon from diaster by someone who took over Yami's place. Now i'm suddenly thrust into an adventurw with her, a talking bug, a half-baked prophet, and a dozen other people, as i help defeat the forces of evil and save Nippon...but i then meet someone from my past and learn something so shocking it will change everything i know, and who i am._

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Okami or any of it's characters, but i own Ishimaru and any OC's i plan on adding. On and some names may sound familair from Japanese folk lore so bare with me.**

**Alrighty then, now let us commence with the story!**

**---**

_Many years ago, the dreaded Orochi returned and cursed the land after 100 years of peace, but a white wolf goddess named Amaterasu defeated him. She then fought against more forces of evil, including Blight, the Ninetails, and the twin owl demons Lekchu and Nekchu, ultimately defeating Yami, the Emperor of Darkness and saved Nippon. But what she didn't know of, was an old evil that sided with Yami during the massacre of the Celestials 100 years prior, was still alive. He quickly took command of Yami's scattered forces and began to wait until another attempt at Nippon's domination would come. _

_Amaterasu sensed this evil and then realized that she would need help in order to defeat it. She waited 16 years, during which she obtained a human form, until it was time to find the help she needed. And this my friends, is where the story begins..._

_---_

**Okami: The Wolves of Earth and Sun**

**Prologue: My Name is Ishimaru**

Hey, what's up? For those of you who don't know me, my name is Ishimaru 'Okami' Takeshi. I'm just a regular guy from Kyoto, Japan, more specifically, the Nakagyo-ku ward of Kyoto. I have black hair, brown eyes, same skin tone as everyone else and I'm 16 years old in case you're wondering. I wear the same uniform as everyone at school, but when I'm hanging out with my friends I wear a light brown jacket with the kanji for 'Okami' on my back in green writing and wore beige pants and black shoes.

The reason why I have the nickname 'Okami' is because of my love of wolves (and dogs as well), I kinda had this hobby of having a picture or two of wolves on my desktop on my laptop at home, not to mention a wolf plushy I have in my room. One day the people in my school started to call me Okami and then it stuck. I should also mention that I'm really good at calligraphy drawing, kinda a trait from my mom, and I'm really good with animals, dogs especially, cats…not too much, they hate me in fact.

Anyway…I'm pretty handy with some stuff, history, art (I'm kinda an artist), not to mention my kendo classes I take as an after-school thing. I'm also a video game junky and an anime otaku…yeah, not a good thing for most but when your country is the origin of mangas and having the world's largest comic book store, you can't help yourself.

Oh right, getting sidetracked here. I guess I'll start this story with what's been going on lately, I'm entering my junior year in high school now. Lately I've been having these weird dreams, at first they only appeared when I was asleep, but now these dreams occur as fainting spells, mainly during gym apparently to look like I've fainted. My dreams were mainly about this girl, at first they were just flashes then I would wake up, but now it's getting longer and I can hear her calling my name. When I tried to ask her for her name it would usually end.

She'd tell me about something that would happen to my world, but never finished explaining. At first these visions happened when I was ten, but now they're starting to occur more frequently. I would usually be asleep but in public I'd have a fainting spell that would originally last a few minutes but now lasts an hour or two longer. I kept wondering why this girl keeps contacting me but I keep getting this name stuck in my head whenever I see her, the name was: Amaterasu.

Oh right, I gotta get ready, this month is Gion Matsuri and it's a big importance to everyone, my friend from school are joining as well. And today we can hang out and eat food since its _Yoiyoiyoiyama_, or July 14th to English people. Except today was the last time I'd ever see my friends, because I had soon gone on a journey…one that changed everything about myself and everything I knew.

---

_And so our story has begun...What trials will Ishimaru face? Stay tuned...._

**Like the old man said, stay tuned for more!**


	2. Dream

**Hey, i kinda wrote this ahead of time so i'm uploading it now! anyway, here's chapter 2! Oh and i will switch from Ishimaru's POV to Third-Person sometimes. You'll see. Oh and i've been trying to find a good picture of Amaterasu's human form and i found one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Okami or any of it's characters, but my Oc's, including Ishimaru, belong to me!**

**---**

**Chapter 1: Dream**

I walked up the ladder that lead to our attic and shivered from the sudden cold snap, I could even see my freaking breath right in front of me, and god it was cold. "W-Why are w-we up here a-a-g-g-gain p-pops?" I shivered as my dad came up. "Don't you remember? We need some stuff for Gion Matsuri, check around for the box, I know I left it here somewhere" my dad said and started to look around.

I searched the boxes nearest to me but found nothing, I checked another box and saw something inside it. I pulled it out and wiped off the dust, it was a mask in the shape of a wolf. The main color of the mask was light brown, almost dirt colored, while the markings on it were green like grass. "What the heck…" I muttered as I inspected the wolf mask's interior, that's when I noticed the kanji for a name. "Sa…ru…ta…Saruta" I said when I read the name.

Somehow reading that name seemed…strange, almost like I knew whoever this 'Saruta' person was. "what's that you got there?" My dad asked as he looked over my shoulder. "Just a weird mask I found" I said. "Keep it, might look good in your room" my dad said and patted my shoulder before turning to another box. "Aha! Here they are!" my dad picked up the box and carefully went down the ladder to the living room.

I followed my dad but made a turn to my room. I opened it and I saw something brown suddenly jump at me and pinned me to the ground. I then felt a tongue lick my face and laughed, "Get off me boy!" I laughed as my dog, Goro, sat on my chest and barked. Goro was our dog; he had brown fur and cute brown eyes and was always playful. He slept in my room and we got him when I was thirteen.

Goro got off me and I walked into my room, took a thumbtack from a small case I have around, and put the tack into the wall and placed the mask on it. My room had a bed close to the wall, a TV across the other side of the room, a closet for my clothes (school uniform, regular attire, and my home clothes I wear whenever I'm at home and of course, my kendo uniform) my laptop on its desk just in front of my bed, and the various pieces of artwork I did.

I looked at the wolf mask and smiled at it, and then I began to felt light-headed. _'Crap not again'_ I thought and I passed out.

_No One's POV_

Ishimaru opened his eyes and saw all around him was like the inside of a Calligraphy drawing. Ishimaru looked around but suddenly saw someone in front of him. The person in front of him was a girl, around 16. she had long white hair that had crimson markings in them and went down to her waist. She also had crimson colored eyes and was wearing a kimono that was white and trimmed red and had swirl-like patterns of red on the sleeves. she was also wearing female japanese sandals. But what really caught Ishimaru's attention was the dog ears and tail that had a tip that looked to be dipped in ink behind her.

"Amaterasu..." Ishimaru said to the girl. She nodded, "Yes, i'm glad i could see you again Ishimaru" Amaterasu said. her voice was that of a child and sounded like a river in a forest. "Why have you brought me here?" Ishimaru asked. "listen, i don't have much time so i'll make it quick, your world is in danger as is my world of Nippon. An ancient evil that i thought i destoryed had an apprentice and now he is leading a new group of monsters to attack my home and your world as well" Amaterasu explained.

"Wait, so i have to help you?" Ishimaru asked, pointing a finger at himself. "Yes, i'll explain more some other time, i'll see you tomorrow during Gion Matsuri" Amaterasu said before she disappeared in a flash of light.

_Ishimaru's POV_

I woke up from my dream to find myself in my room and Goro sitting ontop of me. When he saw i was awake he wagged his tail and began licking me. "Ah, get off me boy!" i said as i got up. I looked at my wolf mask and rememebred what Amaterasu said to me before. "Ishimaru, mind helping me with this?" my dad's voice called from the living room. "Coming!" i called back and quickly went to help him.

---

**With AMaterasu's contact with him, will Ishimaru meet her as she said? Stay tuned to find out.**


	3. Conversation with a Wolf Goddess

**Okay, after finishing for god knows how long it took me to write this, it's done, This chapter will include switching from first person to third person a few times, just to warn you all. Anyway, enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 2: Conversation with a Wolf Goddess**

I leaned against the wall of one of the stalls of food, eating some skewered chicken (yakitori as it's called here). I was wearing my regular attire when I wasn't at school. And I was kinda glad too, since I liked it, but also since I could hide my wolf mask I hid in my coat's pocket. I strolled down one of the aisles of food vendors and into the crown of people walking in the same direction as me.

Suddenly I thought I saw something white pass my vision, 'Amaterasu?' I wondered. Suddenly I soon walked past someone and from the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of two dog ears and white hair. "No way…" I whispered with surprise when I saw Amaterasu pass by me. _'Meet me by the river, we can speak there in private' _Amaterasu's voice echoed in my head as she disappeared in the crowd.

I shook off the feeling and turned to follow her to the river's direction when I heard someone call my name. "He-ey Ishimaru! Come over here and sit with us!" my closest friend, Yosataro, called out. I saw my friends all sitting around with each other. Yosataro and the gang and me go way back, we met when we were just in elementary school and we became like a pack. Yosataro had brown hair that looked to be a boy's haircut, brown eyes and wore a black shirt, brown pants and blue and black shoes.

I wanted to hang out with them, but then I remembered Amaterasu by the river and knew she was waiting for me. "Sorry guys can't right now I have to…get some food" I said hastily and ran to the crowd of people and made my way to the river.

_No one's POV_

"Wonder where he's going?" Kodak, a kid with tanned skin, black hair and green eyes wondered. "Probably going to meet a girl" Shinji, a kid with black hair that had red highlights in them snickered. "Come on, let's go after him" Yosataro said and went into the direction Ishimaru went.

_Ishimaru's POV_

I made my way through the swarm of people to the river just outside of town; thankfully there weren't many people around. I looked around for any sign of Amaterasu and sure enough I found her sitting on a bench by her lonesome. I walked towards her and she noticed me, "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I asked politely. She looked at me and smiled a little, "No, I don't mind, please sit" she moved over and patted the empty spot next to her and I sat down.

Yeah, call me a softy, I can't say no to a girl, especially a wolf goddess. That's when I caught the scent of food and looked at what she was eating. I suddenly saw some steamed dumplings along with some Nikuman on a plate; I gulped, as those two were some of my favorite foods. Amaterasu noticed the look on my face and smiled. "Here…" she gave me the steamed dumplings and Nikuman, "I'm already full as is" she said. "Thank you…" I said hastily before digging into the food.

_No one's POV_

"I knew it, it was a girl" Kodak said. "Damn, she's pretty" Shinji blushed a little. "And he's supposed to be the knowledgeable of us" Yosataro muttered. "Hang on, I'm trying to listen to what they're saying" he said to the others. They were taking cover behind a tree that was close enough for them to listen in on Ishimaru's conversation.

_Ishimaru's POV (mixed with a little third person)_

Amaterasu giggled when she saw me eating with much vigor and thought about her days in Nippon as a wolf. I had now finished off the dumplings and the Nikuman (or what Amaterasu didn't eat) and threw away the trash in a nearby trashcan. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked. "It's about what I said before in your dream" Amaterasu said. "Oh yeah, you told me my world was in danger" I said and remembered what Amaterasu told me. "Yes, our worlds are in great danger, a few years ago I had defeated Yami, the Emperor of Darkness and the one responsible for the deaths of the other Celestial beings while I was away…" Amaterasu seemed saddened by this because she hung her head a little and had a sad look on her face.

"You okay?" I asked. Amaterasu nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, anyway, when I defeated Yami and returned to the Celestial Plain, my homeland, I then learned that Yami's most powerful general was alive, the general was one of the Celestials that turned traitor and helped Yami kill the other Celestial beings…" Amaterasu paused. "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, then don't" I said.

"No, I'm okay, really, anyway, he had taken over the remnants of Yami's forces and has slowly began to invade Nippon and your world as well, I knew my power alone wouldn't help, so I realized I'd need help and waited until it could be ready" Amaterasu explained. "Meaning me…" I replied. Amaterasu nodded, "Then…those visions I've been having…you were just trying to contact me" I realized. "Yes, but I had to use my powers to try and contact you but it's hard to talk to someone from another world" Amaterasu stated.

"That would explain why the visions were short" I muttered. "When Gion Matsuri was coming closer I could speak longer than normal, and thankfully today was when I could come to your world and speak with you in person" Amaterasu explained. "That would explain so much…so…what now?" I asked. "Well, now that I told you about what's going on, I'm supposed to bring you to Nippon before any of the monsters find you" Amaterasu stated.

"Okay…" I said with a little concern. I suddenly saw something move in Amaterasu's kimono and something jumped out. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw something glowing green right in front of us. "Ah…man, what was that about? I was only trying to make this conversation a little more interesting" the glowing ball-thing said. Amaterasu blushed with either embarrassment or rage, "Did you hide in my kimono again Issun?!" she asked the little glowing man-bug thing.

I looked down at the creature on the bench and got a good look at it. "And what are you looking at, Huh? You look like you've never seen a Poncle before" the bug man, apparently Issun, said to me. I was stunned by the thing's ability to speak, "Uh…"…"WHAT THE HELL, A FREAKING BUG JUST SPOKE TO ME!!" I freaked out. Issun apparently didn't like that because his aura was now red and he was bouncing around all mad.

"I am not a bug! My name is Issun, the Wandering Artist!" Issun yelled before getting picked up by Amaterasu. "You are also a perverted Poncle who likes to sleep in women's kimonos" Amaterasu stated as she glared at Issun. "Oh come on Ammy, besides your hair that was the second best place to hide" Issun said. I was still very confused and dazed by the whole 'talking bug' concept but quickly shook it off as Amaterasu, or 'Ammy', as Issun referred to her as, looked at me.

"Sorry about my partner's actions, he can be a little perverted" Amaterasu said. "I noticed…" I said. "So Amaterasu…" I began. "Please, you can refer to me as 'Ammy' if you want to" she said. "Okay…Ammy, what now?" I asked. "Oh right, I forgot, did you bring you're mask with you?" Amaterasu asked. I nodded and pulled my mask from my coat. "Good, now, I want you to put it on" Amaterasu instructed. I hesitated a first, but I looked at Ammy and she nodded. I nodded back and slowly put the mask on.

When the mask completely covered my face I was suddenly blinded by a bright light. I could feel myself slump to the ground and a burning sensation from my face travel all over my body. I could feel my nails dig into the ground and yelled out with shock mixed with pain. My body suddenly felt different, the position I was in seemed to be perfect from me being on all fours.

I felt the burning sensation die down and blinked a few times before Ammy knelt down and held out a mirror in front of my face. My mouth nearly dropped when I saw my reflection. I was now a wolf, a brown colored wolf that had dark green markings much like the ones in Amaterasu's hair, well, except green. I also seemed to have a slight scar on the left side of my muzzle for some reason. On my back was a katana with a black sheath and a green cloth handle that was surrounded by orange, yellow and red flames.

I looked at my new form through the mirror and suddenly I had the urge to chase my tail, which I did. Amaterasu giggled as she saw me trying to get my tail, unfortunately I got tired and slumped to the ground, panting. Ammy knelt down and started to scratch my right ear, which I enjoyed very much since it was good to get my ear scratched, and Amaterasu knew where to scratch. I let out a growl that sounded kinda like a purr as Ammy scratched my ears.

_No one's POV_

"D-did you see that?" Kodak asked when he saw their friend transform into a wolf. "Oh my god…" Shinji muttered. Yosataro however, was looking at Ishimaru intensely. 'So…it's him…' he thought. "Man he's lucky" Kodak muttered when he saw Ishimaru being scratched by Amaterasu. There was a sudden loud noise and people could be heard screaming. "What the heck?" Shinji wondered.

_Ishimaru's POV_

While Ammy was busy scratching my ears I suddenly could hear the sound of something exploding. My ears perked up and I stood up in the direction where the noise came from. Amaterasu also seemed to hear the noise and took out a white wolf mask with red markings on it and put it on her face. I suddenly saw a quick flash and a white wolf with crimson markings that looked like it was a part of the fur was where Amaterasu was. I then realized this was the wolf form of Amaterasu and I also saw a reflector with orange, yellow and red flames around it on her back. **"Come on, let's go!" **Amaterasu's voice said in my head and she ran ahead of me. I barked (and was surprised by it) and followed her.

---

**With Ishimaru now obtaining his own wolf form, can he and Amaterasu be able to find out the source of the disturbance? Stay tuned. Oh and the bold text is 'God talk' whenever Amaterasu speaks in this form.**


	4. Attack

**Okay, here is another chapter of my Okami story...which hasn't been getting any reviews lately. Come on ppl i know you're out there! Any reviews would be nice! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**---**

**Chapter 3: Attack**

Amaterasu and I ran into the source of the commotion, we then saw three green creatures with paper masks with a red line drawn on them like a symbol; they carried flutes that they played as they smashed the stalls of food and various other stalls as well. I let out a bark and the imps noticed me and Amaterasu. "**So, how do I fight in this form?" **I asked Ammy. **"It's simple, run and attack one of the imps, the katana will swing and probably slice the imp in two" **Amaterasu explained. I saw a glint of mischief in her eyes, **"Care to see if you can kill more than me?"** she asked. I huffed and bared my teeth at the imps. **"You're on…"** I said and attacked the imps.

I jumped at the first imp in front of me and bit deeply into its shoulder, suddenly the katana on my back unsheathed itself and sliced the imp in two and the body became ash that blew away into the wind. _'What the--'_ I thought as the katana went back into the sheath. "_Master Saruta, I am Howling Scar, a Divine Instrument much like Divine Retribution, I am glad to be of your service and you may use me as you will master"_ the katana said to me in a young male voice, almost like that of a twenty year old man.

I was caught off guard by what the sword just said to me and what it called me. _'Saruta…just like that kanji in the mask said…but, does that mean it's a name?'_ I wondered. I soon felt a stinging feeling on my left paw and snapped back to reality to see a Green Imp who sliced my paw when I was thinking. **"You son of a-!"**I didn't finish that statement as Howling Scar sliced it in two, right when I swore. I whimpered a little and saw the crimson blood on my paw drip onto the floor.

I licked my wound in order to stop the bleeding a bit and managed to dodge another imp's attack and let Howling Scar slice it in two. I winced again from the sting of pain when I saw Amaterasu coming towards me. **"Are you okay?"** she asked, a noticeable hint of concern in her tone and just by looking into her eyes I could tell she was worried. **"I'm fine, just a scratch"** I reassured her. Amaterasu seemed to relax a little and licked my wound; I blushed a little bit from this and looked around hoping no one was watching.

Ammy finished licking my wound and was smiling a bit, her tail was wagging really fast so I could tell she was happy. That's when I saw a Green imp appear behind her. **"Behind you!"** I yelled to her. Amaterasu turned around to face the imp but it was suddenly cut in two. **"Did…you do that?"** Amaterasu asked me. **"No, someone else did" **I replied. Both of us suddenly heard the sound of a flute being played. Issun popped out of Amaterasu's fur and looked around. "Oh no, not him again!" he whined.

"Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea, they summon me to defeat evil!" a voice said that seemed to carry a small hint of French in them. (I kinda know a friend who knows French so that's how I know). I looked around until I saw Amaterasu looking to the side; I turned to where she was looking at and saw someone on one of the rooftops of the stalls.

I saw a man wearing a pink garb with two red pom-poms on it, purple pants and Japanese sandals that had an elevated bottom was playing a flute. He then did a few movements and ended with a pose that seemed 'heroic' to him. "Waka, the god's gift to man is here! Bonjour!" he said as cherry blossoms flew by him in the wind. _'Show off' _I thought. I noticed from the corner of my eye that some girls who have just seen Waka were love struck by him as he gracefully landed in front of me and Amaterasu. "Ah, I see you are doing well Ma Cherie, and I take it you found our…" Waka stopped and looked surprised when he saw me in my wolf form. "No way…it can't be…green markings, brown fur, scar on your eye, it _is _you…" he said. I tilted my head to the side and let out a confused bark, **"Huh? What are you talking about?"** I asked him, but I probably think he wouldn't hear me. "Never mind, forget I said anything" Waka said. _'Wait, did he just understand me?'_ I wondered.

"Yes, I can understand you, normal people only hear barking, people who can see a person's true form can hear what they are saying" Waka said. _'Well that answers my question'_ I thought. "Anyway, I am sorry I was late ma Cherie, you see I arrived where I was supposed to but I saw some imps harassing a few people and got rid of them, after they thanked me I immediately went to find more green imps and that's when I found you two" Waka explained.

Amaterasu let out a bark, **"I'm glad you came when you did" **she said, a hint of satisfaction in her tone. I grumbled something incoherent, which sounded like a bark of annoyance. "Well, now that the imps are gone I suggest we leave before anything else happens" Waka said. **"Good idea"** Amaterasu looked at me, **"Are you ready?"** she asked. I was about to answer when I heard the sound of someone coming towards us. I turned to find my friends, Shinji, Kodak and Yosataro running towards us.

"Hey…Ishimaru…good luck okay?" Shinji said. I pretended not to know them and just cocked my head in confusion. "Don't try to hide it, we know who you are, we saw you transform" Yosataro said. **"…Damn…I can't hide anything from you guys can I?"** I asked them. "Guess not…so…looks like this is where we go our separate ways…" Kodak said. **"Yeah…it's been a thrill being with you guys, remember what I taught you three and try to stick together, oh and by the way, can one of you guys take care of Goro for me?"** I said.

"Sure…hey, good luck man, and we'll try and say that you're going to visit a friend in America" Yosataro said. "Don't worry, while I was gone I told you're parents about what was going on, they said they would tell that you're visiting someone in Tokyo in order to cover-up what's going on" Waka explained. **"Good…well…bye guys"** I said. "Yeah…see ya" Yosataro said. I turned to Amaterasu and nodded, **"Alright, I'm ready"** I said. Amaterasu nodded and soon we were gone, gone from Earth, and onto a whole new world.

---

"Sir, Saruta has just left for Nippon"

"**Excellent…does he know yet?"**

"No sir, he has no clue whatsoever"

"**Good, continue to monitor the progress from earth, oh and be sure to capture his friends while your at it and send them to Nippon as well"**

"At once master"

---

**Me: Okay, i know what you're saying and yes, i can't do Waka's personality that well okay, i'm not a huge fan of his French words in his speeches so he might not seem like the original Waka, but i'll try as best as i can...but most probably not. Anyway, Ishimaru is now going to Nippon, what will he find there? And who exactly was that person talking too? And who is Saruta? Stay tuned to find out! Oh and please review, otherwise i'll get sad *gives puppy dog eyes* and might not want to update...and Issun will probably get flamed if anyone tries to flame me.**

**Issun: What?!**

**Me: Kidding......mostly**

**Issun: *draws Denkomaru* i'd love to see them try!**

**Amaterasu: Please review! Before these two get into a fight.**

**Waka: Yes, i agree with ma cherie, any reviews would be maqnifique!**

**Me: I forgot to mention this before but i don't speak French...probably why i might do Waka a little AU-ish, anyway, please R&R!**


	5. Welcome to Nippon

**Here's a nice long chapter like people've requested (i forgot who requested it but here it is). Oh and since this game takes place 16 years after the first game Susano and Kushi's kid will make an appearence, even though he'll appear in Okamiden, i thought about adding him here to make it seem like canon...on second thought, forget that last remark and enjoy the chapter!**

**---**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Nippon**

When the flash of light was over I opened my eyes very carefully so they could adjust to the light. I looked around my surrounding and was stunned. Around me was lush trees with cherry blossoms on them, some of the cherry blossoms flew in the breeze, carrying their scent into the air. I looked up and I suddenly saw a tree that was much larger than the others, probably as large as a four or five story house. **"Whoa…"** I said as I looked at the tree.

I sat down and continued to look around, enjoying my surroundings, it was peaceful…until a certain Poncle appeared on my snout. "Hey! Ishimaru, quit enjoying the nature, I'm falling asleep here!" he yelled. I yipped and jumped back, causing Issun to fall to the ground. "What'cha do that for?" he asked as he hopped angrily, a red aura around him. **"Don't scare me like that! And where did you come from anyway?"** I asked him.

"I hid in your fur, oh by the way, you have nice fur, try keeping it like that" Issun stated. **"You little son of a--"** I didn't finish that comment as Amaterasu and Waka appeared. "Bonjour!" Waka said happily as he and Ammy (in her wolf form) walked towards them. **"I see you're enjoying Kamiki village"** Amaterasu said. **"I was, until Issun interrupted me"** I growled at the Poncle, who jumped on Ammy's head. "Hey calm down man! I was only kidding" Issun said. "So Ammy, what do you saw we show the newbie around?" Issun asked. **"That's probably the first good idea you've thought of Issun"** Amaterasu kidded. **"Good idea, I don't know much about this place, so you'll have to help me…but…" **I thought about how people would react seeing me in my human form. **"Maybe I should stay in this form, at least until I get some decent clothes"** I said.

"**Good idea, come on, we'll show you around"** Ammy said and she and Waka went down the stone steps to the town. I followed them and admired the scenery of this place, it kinda helped me relax and I was reminded of all those times my brother and me would play together as kids. Remembering those memories seemed to make me feel…strange…almost like I enjoyed them yet at the same time felt sadness.

I really missed Nakaboshi, my brother, even though he was two years older than me, still I liked him, he was there whenever I needed help with something and encouraged me to try my best. I never even noticed I was lagging behind until Amaterasu let out a small bark. I looked at her, **"You okay? You looked like you were thinking about something"** she said. **"I was…it's a long story"** I said. "Well you piqued my interest, talk wolf boy" Issun said. I sighed, **"Okay, it's…about my brother, Nakaboshi"** I said.

"**You never told me you had a brother"** Amaterasu said. **"That's because we only just met"** I stated. **"Anyway, seeing the scenery reminds me of when me and my brother were only kids, we'd used to play together near the river at our home…hmm…thinking about it now makes me wonder, why did he leave so suddenly? All he wrote was that he had some very important business to take care of and then he just left"** I said. "Wow, tough break buddy" Issun said. **"So when did you meet your friends?"** Ammy asked, taking in my story with every detail.

"**I met them in 6****th**** grade; I had asked Yosataro if I could sit with him, Shinji and Kodak during lunch one day and he said yeah. After school all four of us got beat up by the bullies, at first it was me since they never liked me and usually for enjoyment, or lunch money, then Yosataro and the gang came in and backed me up. We fought them like we rehearsed it, in the end we got a few black eyes and some bruises, not to mention we got them expelled, since then we hung out around town, usually at our favorite spot under the train rails eating ice cream, it was rather fun"** I said with a smug look.

"Wow, was this before your brother disappeared or after?" Issun asked. **"Before, he would've helped but he saw me fight them off and said it was time for me to grow up into a man. I guess he wanted to see if I could handle something without his help and I succeeded"** I said. Amaterasu looked at me with a little concern in her eyes**. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine, probably wondering how I'm doing, come on, you still have to show me around"** I said, trying to reassure her. It worked and Amaterasu then began to show me around Kamiki village.

I followed Amaterasu and met some of the town's people there, one of which was a brown dog with a purple sash on its back. I continued the tour and soon caught the scent of…sake? I turned and found a small patch of rice growing out of water and what looked like a brewing house next to it with a watermill spinning. I then got the scent and looked at the house. **"That's the brewery, where Kushi, the local brewer, makes her famous sake"** Amaterasu told me.

"She's quite a looker, but she married that Susano guy and had a kid named Kuninushi" Issun said with a strangely sad tone. I looked at the brewery and went towards it, the scent of sake now filling my nose, I cautiously looked at the door and stepped towards it, it flung open and I went inside. Inside the room were several wooden machines and the room now smelt like sake more than the outside of the building. I soon noticed a woman was working next to the machines. She was wearing a yellow kimono that was trimmed black and red and had a strange ornament on her head, yeah I'm not that good with details but it looked like come curlers my mom puts in her hair whenever she's blow-drying it.

The woman looked up and suddenly noticed me, along with Ammy and Issun behind me with Waka. "Hey babe! It's been a while!" Issun said. "Oh Amaterasu, Issun, Mr. Prophet! It's good to see you all again" Kushi said and hugged Ammy and Waka. "Oh, and who is this?" Kushi asked as she turned her attention to me and patted my head. "This is Ishimaru, a monsieur that we just recently met" Waka said.

Kushi petted my head and giggled, "Aw, he's cute! He kinda looks like Amaterasu, but the fur is different" she said. At first I ignored it but now I realized that I did look like Amaterasu, but the fur and markings were different. The door opened again and a kid with brown hair, wearing a purple sleeveless shirt and pants with a red rope belt around the waist and was wearing a light red medallion around his neck. On the back was a red sword, the boy looked to be a few years older than me. "Oi, ma, dad wanted me to ask if you were finished…" he stopped when he saw us.

"Oh, hey Ammy, Issun, Waka…um…" the boy stopped when he saw me. **"Ishimaru…"**I finished_**.**_ "Ishimaru, that's a weird name" the boy said. "Kuninushi! You should be more respectful to others" Kushi said. "Relax, anyway dad wanted to know if you were done yet, he's kinda anxious for the sake again" Kunin said. "Gee I wonder why…" Issun muttered. "Watch it bug, my dad's the warrior of this village and beat Orochi" Kuninushi said proudly. **"With my help…"** Amaterasu muttered. Kunin fell down anime style on the floor. **"Seems like your dad might need some help with swordsmanship"** I muttered under my breath. Kuninushi got up, apparently hearing what I said. "You wanna try and pick a fight? Then fight me" Kuninushi said and brandished his sword. **"Oh now this I'll definitely enjoy"** I said with glee as I barred my teeth. "You. Me. Fight. Outside the town. Don't be late" Kuninushi said and walked out.

"You do of course realize you're dead now right?" Issun asked me. "I wouldn't count on it" I replied. "Still, Kuninushi has some skill with a sword, including his own style of attack, you, who just learned how to use your forms and weapon, might not stand a chance" Waka said. **"I can handle this"** I said to them.

---

"I SO can't handle this!" I said as I dodged Kuninushi's attacks with my katana. I had to admit, I was fighting in my human form and he was still putting up a good fight. Amaterasu sighed (still in wolf form), Waka shook his head and Issun smacked his forehead. "He's doomed!" Issun said. "Think positive, maybe he'll only lose his dignity my little bouncing friend" Waka said. "I tried to warn him" Amaterasu sighed again.

I managed to dodge another attack by Kuninushi and skidded back from him. "Now for my secret technique, Kuninushi Style: Bear Claw Attack!" Kuninushi yelled and jumped high into the air and raised his sword. I suddenly felt time slow down and the only thing I heard was my heart pounding this crazy. _'Concentrate, look for a flaw in your opponent's moves, and use his own strength against him…'_ I heard my master's voice echo through my mind.

Time then returned to normal and Kuninushi was coming down at me from above with his sword coming down on me. I looked at Howling Scar and it seemed to think of my idea as well. _'Alright, let's see if this will work' _I thought. I looked at Kuninushi as he was just close enough to me; I switched Howling Scar to my left hand and grabbed the sword with my right hand. Kuninushi was caught off guard by this and I used my arm (which was now bleeding) to shove Kuninushi away.

"You…you used your arm to block my attack" he said with a hint of surprise. "Yeah…but unfortunately that kinda numbed it" I said as I tried to move my hand. I flinched from the pain as a small river of blood trickled down the cut on the hand from the sword. "Luckily I'm good with my left hand" I said, I held my arm close to me and charged at Kuninushi.

I began to attack Kuninushi with my sword; although it was weaker than my right arm it still was just as powerful. Kuninushi was having some trouble with my moves and soon his sword was knocked out of his hands. I panted heavily and soon lost grip of my sword and slumped to the ground, accidently using my injured hand for support. "Ah, Son of a bitch" I muttered.

"Hey Ishi! You okay?" Issun asked me as he, Ammy and Waka rushed over. "Does it look like I'm okay?!" I yelled at him. Ammy looked at my hand and licked the wound. I then saw it was starting to heal faster than normal and when Ammy was done licking my hand it looked like nothing had happened. "Wow…remind me to ask you how you did that" Issun said.

Amaterasu yipped and brushed passed me. I petted her head and chuckled a little, not even noticing Kuninushi getting up. "This isn't over, I'll train harder and get stronger, then you'll see!" he said and ran into the village. "What a baby" Issun and I both said, causing everyone to laugh.

---

Later that day I had dinner with Mr. And Mrs. Orange, the Elder of Kamiki and his wife. "It's great that you're letting us stay here Mr. Orange" I said politely. "Please, you're a guest and a friend of Amaterasu; it's the least we can do" Mr. Orange said. "True…" I said and took another bite of my steamed dumplings. "Still, I suggest you might get a change of clothes, as those clothes…" Mr. Orange pointed to my jacket and pants. "Yeah, I kinda thought about that" I scratched my head with a little grin on my face.

"Don't worry, we'll find you something to wear soon, right now you should rest after that fight you had with Kuninushi" Mr. Orange said. I nodded. Later, after finishing off my dinner, I sat on the mat that was my bed, looking at my hand and remembering how Amaterasu healed it. 'Could it be possible that she has healing powers?' I wondered when the door slid open, revealing Amaterasu (in human form) coming in.

"Hey Ammy" I said. "Ishimaru…" she began. "Wait, I wanna say I'm sorry for acting up earlier, I got arrogant and thought stupidly" I said. "As much as I agree with that statement, I'll admit you're good with that sword, a little more practice and you'll probably be as good as Waka" Amaterasu said. I chuckled, "I probably won't be able to match him even if I trained very hard" I said. "Still a person can dream can't he?" I said.

Amaterasu smiled, "You two aren't going to kiss are you?" Issun asked as he popped on Amaterasu's shoulder. A vein appeared on Ammy's head and she flicked Issun off her shoulder, a tiny hole was left where Issun was flung, followed by a tiny scream. "Wow…" I said with surprise. "Well, I better get ready for bed, good night Ishimaru" Amaterasu said and left me. I laid down on the mat, pulling the covers close to me, and soon fell asleep.

---

**Now that Ishimaru has taken his first steps into Nippon, what adventures await him in this new mysterious world? Stay tuned to find out, and R&R plz!**


	6. Shinshu Fields

**Here's the fifth chapter! Oh and the vision in the beginning is a plot device  
that I cannot explain right now, but let's just say this will be the beginning  
of Ishimaru's troubles. Enjoy!**

---

**Chapter 5: Shinshu Fields**

_Hey Saruta, can I ask you something?_

Sure…

Do you think we'll ever see each other again? I mean, you're training as  
a successor for the Fortune Brush, and I have to watch our home and protect  
it, but will we ever spend time together like this?  
…We will, don't worry about that. Even if we're separated, we'll  
still be in each other's hearts…

---

I woke up from my dream, or rather, the vision I had.

_Saruta…I wonder…_ I thought. I glanced at the door and went towards it;  
opening it I covered my eyes from the sun hitting my face.

I yawned, scratched my back and went for Howling Scar, and then I noticed  
some clothes neatly folded right next to Howling Scar. I curiously looked at  
them and picked one of them up and unfurled it. What I was holding looked like  
a shirt that was dark green; it looked like a wandering samurai's clothes. I  
looked at the pants and saw they were dark brown along with sandals. (AN:  
Think of the same clothes that Kenshin wears from Rurouni Kenshin but  
different colored). I looked over the clothes and decided to put them on,  
after some difficulty I managed to look myself in a mirror I had found in the  
room.

"Not bad," I said, looking over my new clothes.

I attached Howling Scar to my belt and walked out of the room. I immediately  
was confronted by the scent of food and my stomach grumbled from the smell. I  
followed the scent and soon was in the kitchen, where I found Mrs. Orange  
making breakfast.

"Oh, I see you've woken up, and you're wearing the clothes I bought for  
you," Mrs. Orange said to me. "I couldn't tell what size you where so I  
checked your jacket's collar, it took me a while but I managed to find some  
clothes that could fit you, I suggest you get some clothes in Sei'an City  
though."

"Thank you, you didn't have to do this though, but I like the choice of  
colors," I said and sat down.

Mrs. Orange gave me my breakfast and I ate it when the door opened, revealing  
Amaterasu (in human form), Issun on her shoulder, and Waka, but without his  
helmet on, which revealed his long gold hair.

"Good morning Mrs. Orange, and Ishimaru…" Amaterasu stopped when she  
saw my new clothes.

"Good morning to you too!" I said with a grin.

"Where did you get those?" Issun asked me as he jumped on my shoulder to  
get a better view of my clothes.

"Mrs. Orange was kind enough to get me some new clothes, what do you  
think?" I asked as I got up to show them my outfit.

"Hmm…I like it, it kind of suits you monsieur," Waka said, scratching  
his chin.

Issun nodded, agreeing with Waka on that statement. I glanced at Amaterasu  
and then noticed that she was blushing a little when she saw my outfit.

"Ammy? Hey! Earth to Ammy! Are you listening?" Issun yelled into her  
ear.

"Huh?" Ammy seemed to snap back to reality and looked at Issun.

"You spaced out a few minutes ago, something up?" Issun asked her.

"N-No, it's just, I just thought of someone who looked just like that,"  
Amaterasu said while looking at me.

"Really? I don't see it," I said and looked over my back.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Amaterasu told me.

After our breakfast we bade farewell to the couple and left Kamiki village.  
We soon walked out of the village and into Shinshu Fields; I was amazed at the  
scenery of the fields and by how huge it was.

"Whoa…" I said with awe.

"Don't worry Ishi; wait until you see the other places, then you'll be  
amazed," Issun told me.

"So where to now?" I asked.

Amaterasu was about to answer when something dropped right in front of us.  
The 'thing' started to get up; I couldn't see it very well because of  
the hood that masked its face.

"Saruta…" he spoke. "You won't escape…"

He took out a katana and charged at us. I readied Howling Scar and soon I was  
in a struggle for power against the mysterious man. The man seemed to be too  
powerful and soon overpowered me and elbowed me. I gasped a little but managed  
to reach my mask and put it on. I quickly transformed and then charged at the  
man, pouncing on him and then trying to sink my teeth into his arm. But the  
man punched the side of my face, causing me to let out a whine of pain as I  
skidded back from the blow. I spat out some blood and began to move backwards.

**"I'll try to draw him away,"** I said and ran.

**"Ishimaru!"** Amaterasu called but I didn't hear her, I was too far away  
already.

---  
I kept running, trying to draw the man away from the others. I looked over my  
shoulder but the man was gone. I stopped and looked around, I was alone. I  
looked around and soon saw something glow. I walked over it and saw a  
mysterious symbol on the ground. It looked like a glowing kanji mark. I  
curiously sniffed it and poked it with my nose; I was suddenly blinded by a  
bright light and shut my eyes from the blindness... and I soon opened them and  
found myself surrounded by large rocks that jutted out of the ground in  
pillars. I looked and soon saw a man before me, he had a large belly and had  
dark green markings around his body, he wore a robe that was dark brown and  
carried a staff in his hand.

"Ha-ha! Master Saruta, it has been such a long time since we've met, I  
see your powers have waned since I have last seen you" the man said with a  
laugh. "I am Hoteigami, god of earth, I grant you my power, use it to smite  
your enemies and reclaim your honor that you've lost."

He soon changed into an orb with a kanji and it soon flew into me. I felt an  
immense power flow into my body and suddenly found myself back in Shinshu  
fields. I looked around and wondered what power Hoteigami gave me. I turned to  
look at my tail and saw that it was now a brush, more specifically; it looked  
just like Amaterasu's tail, the ink was black and I had the sudden urge to  
draw something. I lifted my tail and suddenly the world around me was soon  
black and white. My jaw dropped and I stared at the canvas world around me. I  
noticed a boulder next to me and placed my brush tail on it, drawing a line  
from it in a horizontal line. The world soon regained color and I saw the  
boulder lift from the ground and move in the direction I drew the line and  
soon landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'. My eyes widened with shock  
and awe and I looked at my tail, wagging it happily.

Okay, this is awesome, I thought. I suddenly heard the sounds of feet coming  
towards me and readied myself for combat. I soon saw Waka and Amaterasu with  
Issun on her head running towards me.

**"Ishimaru are you okay?"** Amaterasu asked me with concern in her voice.

**"I'm fine, the man disappeared when I was running, but I did meet someone  
you might want to hear about," **I said and told them about Hoteigami.

**"Hoteigami is one of the Seven Lucky Brush Gods that are the Brush Gods for  
the Fortune Brush,"** Amaterasu said.

"English, Ammy," Issun said with a little annoyance.

**"The Seven Lucky Gods are Brush Gods for the Fortune Brush, a brush that is  
equal in power as my Celestial Brush,"** Amaterasu explained. **"Each Brush  
god can control something from nature, Hoteigami can levitate rocks and shot  
them at his enemies, legend says he can lift mountains and created Nippon into  
what it was now."  
**  
I was shocked and in awe by what I heard, to be able to move the earth, it  
must've been amazing, but now I can do that. I thought heavily about this  
for a few minutes until Amaterasu snapped me out of it.

**"We need to find out whom that man was, Waka, can you be able to find out  
where he is?"** Amaterasu asked.

"Aye, ma Cherie," Waka said and then flew off.

**"How can he do that?"** I asked.

"It's his helmet," Issun told me.

---

"Sire, I have fought Saruta and the others as you asked, apparently he  
hasn't obtained any of his abilities but I recently felt Hoteigami's power  
again," the man in the brown cloak said, standing in front of a group of  
five men.

"Looks like Saruta is back," a low-toned voice rasped.

"Still, we must observe his actions and test him," a monotone voice  
replied.

"He's heading into the direction of Tsuta Ruins, I wonder if the guardian  
inside will be happy about this?" a third voice wondered.

"I hope he lives…just so I can tear him apart," a gruff voice that  
sounded like a man who saw many battles said.

"Master, what are your orders?" the third voice asked when the last one  
remained silent.

"Let's observe him and determine the course of action to take, in the  
meantime, return to your lairs for further orders," the last one spoke. They  
all nodded and left.

"What about the prisoners?" the man asked.

"Them? Send them anywhere, with luck they might be able to survive in order  
to meet Saruta, but I highly doubt that, still, release them," the leader  
spoke.

"Yes master," the cloaked man said and disappeared.

---

**Ishimaru acquires the first of the Seven Lucky Brush Gods, Hoteigami, but  
just who was that mysterious man? And who are the five men he was conversing  
with? And who are the prisoners? Stay tuned to find out those answers in my  
next chapter!**

**Oh and iEpseon was the one who formatted this, but i wish he kept it in the format i had, still, good job man!**


	7. Tsuta Ruins Part 1

**Okay, now i'm ticked, i've been trying to send this chapter to my friend iEspeon for him to fix the grammar errors but i'm having a hard time so i'll just upload it with the errors. LordChronicler, perhaps u can help me? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**---**

**Chapter 6: Tsuta Ruins (Part 1)**

I rested the ice pack on the side of my face that still felt hot from that man's punch he gave me, it hurt like hell, but thankfully the ice was keeping the swelling down.

"Are you feeling any better?" Amaterasu (human form) asked me with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's nothing," I said to her.

Ammy gave me a look that I knew she was probably worried about me, but smiled and turned around. We were sitting on the edge of the lake in Agata Forest, it was midday so we decided to take a break and rest our bodies from the fight. Amaterasu was kind enough to made an ice pack from some cloth and some water she froze and took a chunk of it, wrapped it in the cloth, and placed it on the side of my face that man from before punched me.

I felt exhausted from the fight, not to mention the fact using my new power of Earth Levitation taxed me a bit; still, I did enjoy the scenery of the forest and my new found powers. "Hey! No time to be slacking around Ishi!" Issun yelled as he popped on my nose. "I wasn't slacking, I was merely resting on my back, besides, it's nice taking a break now and then," I said and sat on my back, flicking Issun off my nose and into the lake.

Amaterasu stifled a fit of giggles as Issun walked out of the lake, panting and drenched in water. I grinned as I looked at the wet Poncle,

"You are so going to regret this," Issun said as he squeezed the water from his robe.

I soon busted out laughing with Amaterasu joining as well.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up," Issun grumbled.

I calmed down and soon sat up as Ammy held Issun in her hands, a smile on her face.

"You really should lighten up once in a while Issun," she said.

"Oh right like you never do," Issun grumbled.

I smiled at the two and looked out towards the lake when something caught my eye. It looked like the silhouette of a man hidden in shadows before it disappeared into the entrance of Tsuta Ruins. I cocked my head with confusion but I felt like we had to go to Tsuta Ruins. Amaterasu noticed the glazed expression in my eyes and looked towards Tsuta Ruins.

"I sense something is inside there," Amaterasu said in a serious tone.

"I thought I was the only one," I muttered.

"Let's investigate," Amaterasu said.

I sighed and put my mask on, transforming into my lupine form and then followed Amaterasu to Tsuta ruins. We arrived at the entrance and went inside the ruins. I soon saw green inside the ruins and vines that twisted and sprung out all over the place. There was a statue in some water across from us, but the water itself…it was black. It looked like tar now that I think about it, yeah water that was the color of tar; someone needs to do some sanitation to it, and big time.

"This isn't right, last time we came here this water was clear, I wonder what's causing this" Amaterasu pondered.

"Well, we won't know unless we check it out, let's go furballs," Issun said.

I let out a low growl from Issun's comment but I followed them none the less. We walked through the ruins but I kept having this weird feeling something was here, watching us. We made our way to a bridge with several cracks in it and began to make our way across. We suddenly heard a loud crack and I turned around to look at the section of the stone bridge fall off.

"**Run!"** Amaterasu yelled and we began to run across the bridge with the pieces falling behind us.

I ran as fast as my four legs could carry me and soon made it to the other side, panting for breath.

"Okay…next time, we take another route" Issun said.

Both Ammy and I nodded and we soon found a waterfall and some weird jars oozing out the same black substance into the water. I looked at Amaterasu who nodded at me, and both of us made our way to where the jars were. When we got there Ammy sliced the jars with her _Power Slash_ technique. The water soon began to run clear and in a dazzling light show the water was now clear.

"**You guys are such showoffs"** I said.

Ammy playfully stuck her tongue at me while Issun wiped his nose.

"That ain't nothing buddy, Ammy, let's show him how we get down from here" Issun said with a hint of glee in his tone.

Amaterasu grinned and a glint of mischief was in her eyes as she advanced towards me.

"**Uh, hold on a second here—Ammy, what are you—No, Ammy No! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"** I yelled as Amaterasu pushed me off the edge of the waterfall and I plummeted into the water.

I soon resurfaced, gasping for air as the current took me down the river through the dungeon we trekked in until I saw the huge waterfall in front of me. I tried to doggy paddle as best as I could but I soon was trapped by the waterfall and found myself falling.

"**SSSSHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!"** I yelled and soon landed in the water again.

I was soon submerged in the water and managed to get back to the surface. I gasped for air again and soon swam to the shore and shook my fur dry as I saw Amaterasu swimming towards shore and getting out, drenched in water, which she shook off, wetting me again.

"**Oh come on!"** I whined and shook myself off again. Ammy yipped, wagging her tail happily, her fur now standing up and wet and Issun drying himself off.

"Hey, it's getting late, let's make camp tonight" Issun said. We soon gathered some firewood and Ammy lit it with her _Inferno_ technique.

"**Is there anything you can't do Ammy?"** I asked her.

**No, I'm much more useful in this form, and it's easier for me to use my techniques,"** she told me.

I then began to wonder about my own techniques when I heard Ammy yawn softly and then went towards me. I cocked my head in confusion, which quickly was turned into surprise when Amaterasu nuzzled her head on mine. My face was turning red as Ammy sat down and gave me an innocent look.

"**Plus, I look cute in this form,"** she said with a smile.

I blushed a bit redder and soon found myself resting my head on her neck to warm her up, figuring she was cold. I then noticed Issun was standing there and his aura was pink.

"Get a room," Issun said before hopping into Ammy's fur.

Amaterasu looked at me with her crimson eyes before they shut and I heard her softly breathing in and out, indicating she was sleeping. I soon felt sleep overtake me and soon slept as well, my head on Ammy's neck as she shifted into a more comfy position from where she was and soon returned to sleep.

---

**Yeah, call me a softly, but i felt like there should've been a little romance shot in here. anyway, what will our heroes come across inside the dungeon? Stay tuned to find out**


	8. Tsuta Ruins Part 2

**And now here's my newest chapter so enjoy! And this is probably the first time i managed to write a chapter this fast, go me! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**---**

**Chapter 7: Tsuta Ruins (Part 2)**

_A young boy, around 12, was with an older teenager, around 16. The boy looked in front of him and hid behind his brother's leg with a little embarrassment when he looked at the cute girl with white hair and red eyes around his age. With her was a boy around 15 with white hair and red eyes like the girl but had a more serious look on his face. _

"_Go on…" the elder boy said to the young boy. _

_The 12-year-old hesitated a bit but soon walked up to the girl. _

"_Um…m-my name is S-Saruta," he said nervously._

_---_

I opened my eyes slowly as my dream faded. It was another dream of Saruta but with a girl with white hair and a boy with white hair just like her.

'_Wait…could that have been Ammy when she was a kid?'_ I wondered.

Speaking of Amaterasu, she was still underneath my neck and she let out a yawn and opened her eyes.

"**Could you please get off me?"** she asked.

"**Oh, sorry,"** I said and got off her.

She sat up and yawned again, as did I. I was pretty tired but now I felt better than yesterday. I shook my body in order to get the feeling of sleep off me. I then noticed the glowing green spark that was Issun jumping up and down on the ground.

"About time slowpokes, I didn't know whether the congratulate Ishi here or puke" he said.

I let out a low growl but then heard Ammy barking at us and pointing a paw at the path ahead of us that lead into the statue. I looked at Amaterasu and soon followed her down the path and into the statue. I was surprised that it was much bigger than the outside let on and soon looked at Ammy used her Celestial Brush on a flower that was glowing and suddenly a vine appeared and wrapped around her, flinging her onto the flower.

I looked at her and cocked my head.

"**How am I supposed to do that?"** I called.

I looked at Ammy, who yipped and pointed to the ground. I thought about it until it hit me. My earth levitation move, I completely forgot about that. I looked at a good piece of a stone and used my brush to lift it and moved it towards me. I jumped on and then drew again, this time upwards and made it to the top where Amaterasu and Issun were waiting.

"Man I wish I could do that," Issun said with envy in his voice.

A wolfish grin appeared on my face as we made our way to the top of the statue outside and Ammy opened up a lid with her vine technique. We made our way down into a large room with wooden carvings and then walked down a large hallway into a huge room. All around the room where plants and waterfalls, in the middle was a circular plot of land that had a large flower in the middle, along with something surrounding it.

"Hey, look at that," Issun said.

I looked to where he was pointing and saw the shadow of that same man from before we entered the dungeon, it looked at me and I felt a cold chill run down my spine before it disappeared. I looked down and noticed the long drop; nevertheless I jumped down as did Amaterasu.

"Hey Ammy, wasn't his the place where we fought that Spider Queen a few years back?" Issun asked her.

"Yeah…wait a minute, oh no!" Amaterasu said when suddenly the ground began shaking.

The large flower suddenly closed and began to rise up from the ground. Around eight arms came out of the ground and one tried to grab us. Amaterasu managed to push me out of the way and dodged the arm as the creature fully revealed itself. It was a large spider-woman like creature with eight arms that were covered with fur and some bones, eight eyes that gleamed red, not to mention the large bud on its back.

"**You! You're the ones who are disrupting my master's return to power!"** the spider yelled and revealed its bloodied fangs and no eyes on its face.

I grimaced from that face as the creature continued. **"You two?! Last I heard about Amaterasu was when you killed my sister! And the only time I saw you Saruta was from my master, perhaps he might reward me for killing you both and brining your heads as trophies"** the spider cackled.

""**You know her Ammy?"** I asked Amaterasu.

"**Yes, I remember fighting the Spider Queen, apparently her sister, now she wants me dead,"** Amaterasu explained to me.

"**You two fools will never beat the Spider Empress!"** she said and shot an arm at us.

We both dodged it and soon attacked the Spider Empress. I used Howling Scar on her but it only let a few cuts, Amaterasu had switched Divine Retribution for a yellow spiked reflector named Snarling Beast and attacked the creature. This Divine Instrument seemed to do more damage because it left large scars into the Empress's body, spilling black blood onto the ground. Talk about gore.

I then saw the hooks on the Empress's bud and barked at Amaterasu, pointing my paw at the hooks. She seemed to know what to do and used the Vine Technique to strap vines onto the hooks, soon the bud was forced open and it revealed the eye that was now glowing bright yellow. I looked above and saw a large spike right above the Empress. I looked at Amaterasu with a grin and she nodded.

She used _Power Slash _onthe spike and I used my Earth Levitate powers to bring it down on the spider's head. Black blood exploded from the eye as the Empress's yells of pain rang out throughout the dungeon. I tried my hardest not to listen to the screams but soon gave in and then threw up onto the floor in my human form. The reason how I was in human form was probably because of the screaming causing me to revert to human form and throw up.

I held my hand over my mouth, the scent of blood and my own bile filled my nose and nearly got me to puke again, but I managed to hold it down…then threw it up again. I felt a warm hand rub my back and turned to Amaterasu, who was now in human form, looking at me with a small smile and reassurance in her eyes.

"It's okay," she said softly to me.

I soon didn't feel like puking anymore, just looking at Amaterasu's face seemed to calm down my nerves and stopped me from throwing up. For a few minutes we just stared at each other, I was completely unaware of the blush appearing on my face until Issun broke the moment.

"Hey if you two are going to make out I won't stop you but," he said and turned to the Empress's corpse.

The corpse was fading in a black shadow and soon disappeared. I saw a flash from where Howling Scar was and looked at it. What replaced it was now a large broadsword that was brown and it looked like it was made from leave and earth.

"_I am Roaring Fang, use me as you will Master,"_ a voice echoed in my head.

I looked at the sword and picked it up, surprisingly it didn't weight to heavy, it actually seemed to weigh just right for me. I looked at the sword and strapped it to my back.

"Alright Ishimaru, you got a Divine Weapon! And that is a good looking one I might add," Issun said with a wink.

"Issun let him catch his breath first, you feeling okay Ishimaru?" Amaterasu asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my gut's better now" I told her as I got my mask and put it on.

"What happened back there anyway?" Issun asked me.

"I…don't know, I couldn't take that screaming, plus the blood, it kinda drove me over the edge a bit, I guess I lost it" I said.

"Well, now that we got rid of that crazy spider chick, how about a little victory howl?" Issun suggested.

Amaterasu and I both grinned and put on our masks. We both threw our heads back and let out two howls. Cherry blossoms rained down upon us and sunlight filled the entire room. I smiled as our howls faded and looked at Amaterasu before we left Tsuta Ruins, now free from evil.

---

"It appears Saruta and Amaterasu have defeated the Empress,"

A crystal orb soon showed a pair of red eyes hidden by darkness.

"**I trust you can hold your own against them?"**

"I shall try Master,"

"**You better…"**

"I can assure you, I will do my job" a grin form on his face from that statement.

'_Saruta…how long I've wanted to face you again after 100 years, now I can,'_ he thought.

---

**Tsuta Ruins are now free from the Empress's reign, but it appears that someone is wanting to fight Ishimaru, who could it be? Stay tuned, oh and the Spider Empress belongs to Aperion Sol, hope you don't mind me using her!**


	9. The Wolf of Kusa Village

**Alright, here's my newest chapter, and this one features a character that was debutted in the 3rd chapter, i think you should know but just wait and see. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 8: The Wolf of Kusa Village**

We made our way to Kusa village through Taka Pass; I was completely amazed at how lush it was, not to mention how huge and so many trees there where. Amaterasu told me that Kusa was this village protected by a huge windmill that blew a 'Divine Wind' to stop monsters from attacking. She also told me that she beat Crimson Helm, a monster that terrorized the village from the Gale Shrine.

She told me about how she beat Crimson Helm and got the _Gale_ power from another Brush god. While we were on our way to Kusa village we overheard the Tea Master and a merchant talking to each other.

"Did you hear? Kusa Village got attacked again by Suzaku" the tea master said.

"Again? That's the third time this week! If this keeps up then the village will be burnt to the ground," the merchant said.

"Yeah, but there are rumors going around about a black furred wolf with red markings carrying a kodachi on his back being sighted there, and since then the monsters there have been held back by that wolf," the tea master said.

I looked at Amaterasu, who nodded, and we both made our way to the village.

"It appears they are coming for a visit, perhaps I should make them feel welcomed,"

A hand appeared in front of the crystal ball and soon the village was engulfed in flames again.

We made our way up the stone steps when the scent of burning wood caught my nose. I looked up and saw smoke coming from Kusa Village. I looked at Amaterasu and saw fear in her eyes. I barked and we ran as fast as we could to the village. When we got there I was shocked to see the village in flames, people were running, carrying buckets of water to douse the fires. I also saw some green imps attacking people.

Amaterasu ran ahead of me and sliced a green imp before she disappeared in the flames. I looked around for her until I saw something black pass by me. I followed it and soon came across a few Green Imps harassing some villagers.

"**Hey, leave them alone!"** I yelled and charged at them.

The imps turned to me and they began to attack. A barrier soon went up and they appeared, along with a red imp with a lute. I attacked the green imps and turned to the red imp, I lashed out Roaring Fang at it but it just blocked it with its lute. I growled and tried to attack it again, but no avail.

'_Damn it, man I wish Ammy was here'_ I thought.

Suddenly the same black thing I saw passed by me and sliced the imp's lute in two. I took this time to slice him in two with Roaring Fang. I turned as soon as the barrier went down to look at the person who saved me. I was surprised to find out that it wasn't a man, but a wolf.

The wolf had black fur like the tea master said; he also had red markings mixed in with his fur that looked like me and Ammy's. On his back was a kodachi surrounded by the same flames as my weapon and Amaterasu's as well. He had light brown eyes just like Shinji had…wait a minute, light brown eyes, black fur with red highlights in them…no way, it couldn't be.

"**Who are you?"** I asked him.

The wolf looked at me and cocked its head.

"**You can understand me? That's a first, people only hear me bark and barely understand a thing I say, and glad I could find someone who speaks my language"** the wolf suddenly perked his ears up.

"**Wait a minute…Ishimaru? Is that you?"** the wolf asked.

"**Depends, who are you?"** I asked.

**It's me Shinji, remember?"** the wolf suddenly transformed into Shinji, but with the kodachi on his belt and he was wearing a black and red trimmed coat, pants and shoes with it. He also had a black wolf mask with red markings in his hand.

"**I should have known** it was you," I said as I transformed into my human form.

"So you're like me, did you see Kodak anywhere?" Shinji asked me.

"No, I thought you all were in Earth right now" I said.

"Listen, after you left more of those imps attacked, they knocked me and Kodak out but right before I passed out I saw Yosataro talking to them. When I woke up I was in a dungeon and I overheard some guys talking about 'taking out the trash' then I blacked out again, when I came too I was here and I found this mask beside me. I put the mask on and suddenly I'm a wolf with a kodachi on my back. I would've left but this guy, Suzaku, has been terrorizing the place, I took it upon myself to help these guys and maybe learn some more info on what's going on," Shinji explained.

I was surprised by Shinji's explanation, but then I thought about something, if he's here, then Kodak and Yosataro must be here as well, but then I thought about that man I fought and wondered. _'Could that man have been…?'_ I began until I heard someone yelling.

"Please, someone, my child is still in there!" a mother yelled and pointed to a burning building.

"Why is it that a child is always in the building, I'll handle this, you get rid of the imps" I told Shinji. He nodded and we both donned out masks and went in different directions.

I went into the house that was on fire and made my way up the stairs, dodging a beam that singed off a bit of my fur, until I saw the child in front of me. I quickly ran towards him, grabbed him with my jaws, and jumped out the window. I landed on my feet and then the mother came and took her child in her arms.

"Thank you, thank you," she said to me and left.

I panted and shook off the soot from my fur and walked away from the house. That's when I found Shinji and Amaterasu with Issun on her snout coming towards me.

"**Ishimaru, are you okay?"** Amaterasu asked me.

"**Yeah, I'm fine, just got a little burnt, nothing serious,"** I told her.

"**It looks more like a serious burn to me," **Shinji said. I thought I saw a grin on his muzzle when he looked at me.

"**Hmm…"** Ammy sniffed my burn mark and licked it, I whimpered a bit then I soon saw the burn mark healing.

"**That's better,"** she said and backed away.

I turned my head away to look at the wound, the actual reason I did that was to hide the blush on my face.

"Hey Ammy, I think he's blushing," Issun muttered to her.

"**I am not!"** I retorted.

"**Then why is your face all red?"** Shinji asked, trying his best to not laugh at my face.

"**Just shut up Shinji!"** I snarled.

"**Okay that's enough you two, come on let's go,"** Amaterasu said and began to leave.

"**Wait, where?"** I asked her.

"**To meet Princess Fuse and learn about who's behind this,"** Amaterasu said.

Shinji and I looked at each other until we heard Amaterasu bark then followed her to meet this Princess Fuse she just mentioned. I glanced at the windmill and i could sense someone was watching us.

---

'_Hmm…it appears Saruta has a weakness for Amaterasu…perhaps I can use this to my advantage,'_ a pair of fiery wings appeared that caused the whole room to glow a dull orange.

"**Now to wait…"** Suzaku muttered.

---

**With Shinji now in the group Maaterasu and Ishimaru go to meet Princess Fuse. But what will Suzaku do know thta he knows Ishimaru's weakness? And what of Yosataro, who was apparently talking to the imps? Could he have been the man Ishimaru fought? stay tuned to find out. R&R plz!**


	10. The Four Saint Beasts

**I kinda had a dilemma with this chapter, i was thinking of calling this "Suzaku" but then i decided with this one. Anyway i did a little research while writing this chapter and i thank Wikipedia for the info, which i don't own! Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 9: The Four Saint Beasts**

We made our way through Kusa Village; I could only grimace at the sight of burnt homes and people crying. I knew whoever was behind this had to be stopped, and quickly. Shinji and Amaterasu also had that same idea as we went to meet Princess Fuse. From what Issun told us (and it wasn't much) the Princess was head priestess of the Gale Shrine, a dungeon that also housed the huge windmill I saw in Taka pass.

Shinji was able to provide an accurate description of the Princess and her bodyguards, the Satomi Canine Warriors. Shinji told us that the warriors were guarding the Princess when Suzaku first showed up, Shinji helped them and told Fuse that when a friend of his would come he'd help them. I realized he meant me and Amaterasu. We soon made our way to a building and went inside.

I then saw around five dogs with different colored sashes sitting under umbrellas with their color, three of them where unoccupied, that's when I noticed the girl with long black hair that had a small part that stuck up to look like dog ears. She noticed us coming and the dogs began growling at us…or probably me.

"Oh, Shinji, and my favorite dog and bug" the woman said.

"I am not a bug!" Issun yelled as his aura turned red.

"**Ignore him, Princess, I'd like to introduce my friends, you've met Amaterasu and Issun, this here is my friend Ishimaru, the one I told you about," **Shinji said.

"So you're Ishimaru, Shinji has told me a lot about you" Princess Fuse said to me.

"**I bet he has,"** I said.

"So, I take it you're here about Suzaku?" Fuse asked us.

"**Who's Suzaku?"** Amaterasu asked.

I explained about what Shinji told me and how he got to be here to the rest of the gang. Amaterasu seemed to have a good idea of what I was talking about.

"**Suzaku…now there's a name I haven't heard about in a while,"** Amaterasu said to us.

"You know him?" we all asked.

"**Yes, Waka told me that when the Celestials were killed there were four monsters named Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, and Byakko, the Four Saint Beasts," **Amaterasu explained to us.

"**Hey Ishimaru, wasn't there something we learned in school about them?" **Shinji asked me.

I thought about it for a minute before a realization dinged in my head.

"**Yeah, Suzaku and the other beasts are the constellations in Chinese. Suzaku is South, Byakko is West, Genbu is North and Seiryu is East, they also represent the seasons as well,"** I explained.

The others looked at me and Shinji with some confused looks.

"Huh?" Issun asked me.

"**In other words these guys are named after four Chinese constellations, each of them represent a direction, an element, and a season in Chinese mythology. Suzaku is represented as a Phoenix and controls fire. Genbu is a turtle and controls water, Seiryu is a dragon and controls wood, and Byakko is a tiger and controls metal,"** I explained.

"So Suzaku is like that Crimson Helm guy we fought, right Ammy?" Issun asked Amaterasu.

"**If so then yes, glad I have Galestorm otherwise this would be hard" **Amaterasu said.

"Still, this means you three will have to be very careful, Suzaku is much more dangerous than Crimson Helm, we tried to fight him, but we were defeated easily" Tei, the canine warrior said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" Issun said and we all sighed.

---

Later that night we where resting up in the Inn at the center of town. I was starting to look over my new sword when Shinji popped in.

"Hey, got a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," I said as my friend sat down.

"Tell me what's been going on lately," he said.

I then explained to him about my adventures thus far with Amaterasu, but I accidently let Shinji in on what happened during Tsuta Ruins and he started chuckling.

"Aww, looks like you got feelings for Amaterasu" he said with a grin on his face.

"I do not!" I shook my head vehemently, my face heating up with embarrassment.

"Then why is your--" Shinji never finished that sentence as I began to attack him in wolf form.

"Ow, Ow! Okay I get it, now get off of me!" Shinji yelled.

I let out a growl and reverted back to human form.

"Damn Ishi, ever since you got that form you're more violent than Kodak during Kendo classes" Shinji muttered.

It was true, Kodak was the muscle of our group, in Kendo classes, which all four of us took, he was the one who got Eight-dan at our school, me and the others where in Four-dan. To summarize, I was the leader, Yosataro was my right hand man, Shinji was the brains and comedian, and Kodak was the muscle.

"I heard Shinji yelling, what's wrong?" Amaterasu asked when she burst into the room in human form.

"Nothing, just having a bit of a talk," I said modestly.

"Sounded more like you were attacking him in wolf form," Issun said.

"Shut up Issun," I told him.

"Well, glad to see you two aren't trying to kill each other, good night," Amaterasu said and left.

"Night," both of us said as the door closed.

"Well, I better be off to bed too, night Ishimaru," Shinji said and left.

I sat there for a while until I yawned and went to sleep.

---

I woke up later that night to the sounds of…talking? I got up, put my sandals on (yeah the outfit Mrs. Orange gave me also included sandals), and left my room. I followed the sounds until I reached the balcony where I found Amaterasu talking with…Waka?! I hid behind the wall and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"…Still, I must admit seeing Shinji here was a surprise," Amaterasu said to Waka.

"Yes, but what worries me is that Yosataro fellow, he seems to be up to something," Waka said.

Amaterasu mumbled something I couldn't hear and Waka turned to her.

"You know Ma Cherie, I saw your fight with the Empress," Waka said with a grin on his face.

"Not one of my best, but better than the Queen that's for sure," Amaterasu chuckled.

"I was more concerned about monsieur Ishimaru and how he just threw up like that," Waka said in a more serious tone.

I shuddered, remembering the blood and the screeching, I nearly had the urge to throw up again just by remembering it.

"I know…to be honest, I was worried about him, seeing him break down and throw up like that just scared me," Amaterasu said in a whispered tone.

I felt a pang in my heart when I heard that, why do I feel like this? Hearing Amaterasu talk like that made me feel sad inside.

"But…the way he looked at me when I consoled him…I don't know why Waka but…I feel like I've known him my entire life," Amaterasu said.

I looked at Waka's face and saw he had a look of…surprise? He quickly hid the look though.

"…I see…Listen, be careful when fighting Suzaku, he is a formidable foe, and you never faced anyone like him so take precaution Ma Cherie," Waka said and took off.

I watched as Waka flew away and looked at Amaterasu. Her dog ears were flat then hung low and her tail just sat there, not moving. I didn't even notice Issun with her, probably sleeping, I didn't even notice Shinji coming up behind me and asking what I was staring at, and then again he's probably out like a light right now. I was now hesitating whether or not to go and sit by Amaterasu and a mental war was going on in my head right now.

"I know you're there Ishimaru," she said without looking, damn, she's good at finding me.

I carefully stepped out into the moonlight and Amaterasu turned to look at me. She had a look of the same innocence I kept seeing in her eyes mixed with a little loneliness. I felt pity for her and sat down next to her and looked at the stars.

"Ishimaru…" Amaterasu began.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry for eavesdropping like that," I said.

"It's okay…" she said to me and gave me a small smile.

We both stared at the stars for a while and then I felt something on my hand. I looked and saw Amaterasu's hand on top of mine, causing me to blush. I glanced at Amaterasu and, to my surprise; I saw she was blushing as well. Both of us were probably too embarrassed to say anything or take our hands away, but I just let my hand stay there and continue to stare at the stars with Amaterasu.

---

"**Well well, it appears Ishimaru is falling for Amaterasu…hmm…this will probably be fun…now I know his weakness…his heart will be ripe to be ripped out,"** Suzaku said and let out an evil chuckle.

---

**Me: uh-oh, Suzaku now knows Ishimaru's weakness. What will he do? And Are Amaterasu and Ishimaru starting to fall for each other? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! **

**Amaterasu: Review please! *transforms into wolf form and gives puppy dog eyes* Pwease.**

**Me: Yeah, don't leave Amaterasu hanging! Come on and Review!**


	11. Suzaku

**hey people, here's the newest chapter, and this one will include the following:**

**1. It will introduce a key plot device i will be adding into the story.**

**2. Suzaku makes his first ever appearence (Suzaku: Yes!)**

**And that's all I'm saying for now, enjoy the rest of the story!**

**---**

**Chapter 10: Suzaku**

I was walking with Amaterasu and Shinji to the Gale Shrine the next day (we where in our wolf forms). Ammy and I both agreed to keep what happened the night before a secret, since if any of the others found out then it would be embarrassing. I thought back to what happened during that moment; how we didn't pull our hands back and just stared at the stars for a while before we went to bed. Thinking about that moment caused me to blush but I shook my thoughts out of it and focused on our goal.

We made our way to the Gale shrine and Ammy and I were surprised to see Kuninushi there…except he was sleeping... or rather, sleeping while sitting.

"*mumble, mumble* you will not beat me…*mumble* yes mom I'd like some more sake…" Kuninushi muttered in his sleep.

Amaterasu, Issun and I all sweat-dropped from this but I just shook my head and covered my eyes.

"**I take it you know the guy?"** Shinji asked.

"**Long story,"** I said to him.

"How the heck did Kunin get all the way here?" Issun wondered.

We soon made our way to the entrance of the shrine but couldn't get past it because of a wall of fire around the door.

"Man, wish we had those Satomi Power Orbs," Issun said when he saw the fire wall.

"**Yes, but I think Galestorm might be able to do the trick," **Amaterasu said and used her Galestorm power to try and blow away the flames. It worked.

I yipped happily while Ammy just wagged her tail and Issun bounced happily. We began to go inside, but when I passed through the door an unbearable headache suddenly occurred. I thought I heard the others ask if I was OK but the headache was soon blocking out their chatter and a vision appeared before me.

_I saw blood splattered all over the walls, the metallic floor and walls had lines that pulse a light blue. I also saw corpses of animals that looked to be divine creatures but now dead and had a faint yellow glow to their bodies. I looked up from one of the bodies to see someone approach me…_

I gasped as soon as the vision ended, but the glimpses of the dead bodies were still burned into my brain. I then saw I was sweating when I saw droplets of sweat drip from my face and onto the floor. I felt something wet hit the side of my face and looked to see Amaterasu, her eyes full of worry.

"**Wha-What happened?"** I asked in a dazed tone.

"**You were whimpering and Issun felt you had a headache then you blacked out, Amaterasu stayed here with you while I went to scout for a way to find Suzaku,"** Shinji explained as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Also Kunin appeared from behind and ran off, but I wouldn't bother with him," Issun added.

I looked at them then at Ammy, who had a warm smile on her muzzle that made my heart melt just by looking at it.

"Hey if you two wanna go ahead and kiss its fine by me, but we gotta take down a fire bird in case you forgot," Issun said to me and Amaterasu.

The two of us flushed a little red, but Ammy turned her snout, causing Issun to fall off and land in her mouth and closed it. I looked at Amaterasu as she let Issun out of her mouth and saw the Poncle completely covered in wolf slobber.

"Ugh, gross! I got covered in your slobber again!" Issun yelled as his aura turned fire-engine red and he bounced around angrily. Amaterasu, Shinji and I all started laughing from this little scene while Issun was now redder and angrier than before.

"Shut up!" Issun yelled.

We stopped laughing, a few chuckles here and there, and made our way into the Gale shrine. We walked towards a large wooden bridge with two windmills, which Amaterasu used Galestorm on, causing the fans to spin and the bridge to move clockwise with one end facing the direction we wanted to go to. We made our way past the bridge when I thought I heard the sound of wings flapping.

"**Did you hear that?"** I asked them.

"Hear what? All I here is your mouth," Issun retorted.

Just when I was going to tackle him I heard the sound of wings flapping again, but this time the others could hear it. The room was now engulfed in orange flames as a large body of fire swooped down in front of us. We all looked at the large creature before us as it unfurled its wings. I could only gasp in awe as I saw the huge phoenix in front of us let out a loud screech.

The phoenix had a mix of ruby red and flame orange feathers, along with bright yellow talons and markings on the wings that looks like fire.

"_**At long last we meet Amaterasu, Saruta, and I see you've brought the wolf that has been causing me a lot of trouble this past week,"**_ the phoenix said.

"I take it you're Suzaku?" Issun asked as he drew his sword, Denkomaru.

The phoenix chuckled, _**"Do you really believe you can stop me?" **_he asked amusingly.

"**Well, we won't know until we try!"** I said and charge at him.

"**Ishimaru don't!"** Amaterasu called but she was too late.

I had just jumped at Suzaku when he just flapped his wings and a huge gust of wind blew onto me, the wind was so powerful, and me being in the air, it sent me flying from where I was an I suddenly saw the abyss below the wooden bridge.

"**ISHIMARU!"** I heard Amaterasu and the others scream before darkness overtook me.

_Amaterasu's POV_

I watched Ishimaru fall into the abyss then turned to Suzaku, a burning rage suddenly appearing inside me.

"**You…You're going to pay for this!"** I yelled and charged at Suzaku. I swung the Life Beads at him, the beads turning into a whip and lashing out at Suzaku. I could feel my markings burning bright red with anger at Suzaku. Suzaku only had a few small cuts before he backed off.

"_**Bah! I'll deal with you later,"**_ he said and took off.

My anger suddenly iced over into fear and anxiety for Ishimaru as I ran to the edge where he fell off. 'Ishimaru…' I thought.

"Come on Ammy, we gotta go catch Suzaku before he escapes!" Issun said to me and tugged at my fur.

"**What about Ishimaru?" **I asked him.

"He'll be fine, he's been through a lot worse than this," Shinji told me.

I could see the reassurance in his eyes and the truth to his words. I nodded and we continued to catch up to Suzaku, but my heart was still concerned with Ishimaru, I only hope we can find him soon.

---

**With Ishimaru now somehwere underground, can Amaterasu and the others find him? And what was the vision about? Could it be linked to whoever Saruta is? Stay tuned to find out.**


	12. Seperated

**here's my newest chapter! took a lot longer due to various distractions but its done, anyway, this chapter will include a new character! Enjoy! and hope you like him!**

**---**

**Chapter 11: Separated**

The sound of dripping water was the first thing I could hear, followed by a drop of water hitting my face. The cold impact made me wake up, but with some difficulty. I struggled to get up, a blistering pain on my side, probably from where I landed. I looked around and saw I was located in a cave tunnel. _'This must've been below where I fell…' _I thought then realized about what happened, _'Oh man, Ammy and the others are probably worried about me, I better find a way out,' _I thought and began to find a way out of this cave.

I walked on for what seemed like hours, passing by the same cave tunnel until I realized I was hopelessly lost. I sighed and slumped to the wall, shivering a bit from the cold. Man, I wish I had my jacket, or at the very least Amaterasu to help keep me warm…wait, what? I shook my head, _'Ammy and I are just traveling together…but still…'_ I thought about how she screamed out my name as I fell into the darkness and hoped she was okay. I took a deep breath and got up; I only took a few steps forward when I saw another glowing symbol.

I looked at the symbol and touched it. Suddenly I was surrounded by the same scenery I had when I met Hoteigami. Except what was before me was a deer with brown fur and green dots, it also carried a staff on its back.

"**Greetings Master Saruta, I am Gamagami, one of the three Ancients, long have I awaited your return, I sense Hoteigami is with you, excellent, I now give you my power, use it to defeat the enemies who will try and hurt you," **Gamagami said.

He soon transformed into the symbol again and flew into me. I felt the same sensation when I met Hoteigami. I was soon back in the tunnel and then saw something glowing in front of me. I walked towards it and then saw it was Suzaku standing before a pool of water. He looked like he was talking to it, or rather someone.

"…**The plan is still going as promised, Amaterasu did prove a good adversary, but remind me never to get her mad," **Suzaku stated with a little nervousness.

"_**Still, keep an eye out for Saruta, I suspect he might still be alive, in the meantime take care of Amaterasu and the other one, if Saruta is still alive, bring him here,"**_ the voice Suzaku was talking to ordered coldly.

"**At once master,"** Suzaku said before taking off.

I waited a bit before coming out of my hiding spot; I looked at the pool of water and saw it was just a regular pool of water. I wondered who Suzaku was talking to when I heard a noise and saw the wall in front of me slid back, revealing a stairwell that lead upstairs and possibly out of this damn cave. I began to walk towards the stairs when I thought I heard someone behind me.

I pulled out Howling Scar and Roaring Fang and turned to behind me.

"Alright, who's there?" I asked.

"Whoa, take it easy, I won't bite," a voice said as I saw someone come out of the shadows.

The person before me was a man; he looked to be around Waka's age but looked a little taller than him, maybe around an inch or two. He had the same golden hair as Waka, but it looked like he got his cut since it reached past his neck. He had piercing blue eyes and he was wearing a blue and yellow trimmed Happi, the crest was that of a moon. I then saw two katanas at his hips and a flute as well.

"You're one of the Moon Clan," I stated.

"Yep, I'm a Moon Clan member, my name is Rashamaru," he said to me.

I looked at him; I wondered how a person from the same clan as Waka was still alive, as Waka told me himself that his clan was killed by an evil force. I wondered if I should tell Waka about this but I looked to Rashamaru to find he was gone.

"Huh?!" I said with surprise.

"You know, Suzaku's going to probably kill your girlfriend, you'd better get up those stairs before he does," Rahamaru's voice echoed mockingly.

I was about to retort but stalled, wait…girlfriend? Then it suddenly hit me, he must've thought me and Amaterasu were--.

"Hey! First off: Amaterasu and I are just traveling together! Secondly: Are you working for them?" I half-asked, half-yelled into the air.

"Right…and for the record, I won't tell you," Rashamaru said.

I growled and stood there before leaving up the stairs. I soon found myself in a large grand hall with pillars all around in a circle and a bizarre temple in front of them, or rather, located just parallel to the door to the right. I walked towards the pillars and when I was in the center of the room I could see the torches were lit, but no sign of the others.

I felt disappointed a bit and sighed. Just then I could hear the sounds of paws and turned around happily, only to be tackled to the ground by a white blur and covered in wolf slobber. I laughed as Amaterasu's tongue licked my face, even going into my nose.

"Ammy, I know you missed me too but please get off," I laughed.

"Say Ammy, I think you're crushing his gut." Issun said from Shinji's shoulder.

Amaterasu stopped licking me and allowed me to get up.

"**Ishimaru…I was so worried about you, after you fell I…"**Amaterasu looked away a bit and scratched her nose.

"When you fell she got all pissed and literally lashed out at Suzaku, then she got all worried and kept wondering if you were okay, I told her you'd be fine," Issun said to me.

I looked at him then at Amaterasu, who had now been staring at me and wagging her tail. She then proceeded to rub her head against my chest (I was sitting up at the time) and growling affectionately. I smiled softly and started to pet her head. I could tell Shinji was grinning and Issun was watching with a flushed expression, but the moment was interrupted by a certain phoenix swooping in on us.

"**Well, well, looks like you've fallen for her Saruta,"** Suzaku said with a chuckle.

I turned to look at the bird, "We're just traveling damn it!" I yelled.

"**It won't matter, I'll kill her first then deal with you next," **Suzaku said.

I put on my mask and let out a growl, **"Try it**" I yelled.

---

**Ishimaru has now awoken another power and reunited with the gang, but now must face Suzaku. Can they beat him? And what about Rashamaru, and the mysterious 'Master' Suzaku serves, who are they? stay tuned to find out.**


	13. Suzaku's End

**yep, here's the newest chapter! This one will include blood and also show another side to Ishimaru, as well as the identity of the other beasts. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 12: Suzaku's End**

I charged at Suzaku and swung Howling Scar at him; Suzaku dodged it and tired to slice me with his talons. I managed to dodge the attack when I was wondering how I could harm someone like him with just my swords, plus my Earth Levitation power won't work against him, then I wondered about my newest power I had gotten. _'Damn, Gamagami never told me what it was…'_ I realized.

_Howling Claw…_

I looked around for the source of the voice when I saw time had stopped. Amaterasu and Shinji were in mid-leap at Suzaku, the phoenix was turning towards them.

_Howling Claw…_

I turned around and saw Gamagami right behind me.

"**Howling Claw?" **I asked him.

"**Yes, this move was one of your signature moves, you might have forgotten it, but now you may use it again. Use the Fortune Brush and draw three lines on Suzaku, the rest will be known,"** Gamagami said and disappeared.

I looked at Suzaku and lifted my brush-tail, the world soon became black and white and I swished my brush in three lines on Suzaku. When I lowered my tail the lines suddenly slashed Suzaku's back, liquid amber, or was it lava? Hard to tell, but something glowing bright yellow gushed out of the scars and onto the floor.

"Whoa, when could you do that?" Issun asked me as Suzaku flew back.

"**Just now I guess," **I said simply.

"_**Cute trick, but that won't be enough to stop me!"**_ Suzaku yelled.

I smirked and glanced at Amaterasu, who was smirking also. We both charged at Suzaku, I was using Howling Claw at Suzaku while Amaterasu used Galestorm to get rid of some of the flames and Shinji joined us to attack Suzaku. It seemed like we could easily beat Suzaku, due to all the cuts and 'blood' he lost. Suzaku leapt back from us and towards the temple structure in front of us. He was panting and his flames seemed to dim a bit.

_**Alright, I'll admit you're stronger than I thought, but I never thought you'd actually force me to use my true form,"**_ Suzaku said to us.

"True form? What's that overgrown pigeon talking about?" Issun asked.

Before any of us could say anything we saw Suzaku suddenly burn brightly and then his body began shrinking and the flames enveloped him. Soon the only thing we could see was the flames in the shape of an egg. Then the flames dispersed and we saw someone coming out of the smoke. Above us was a man, around his late teens, he had bright orange hair that spiked up all over, he was wearing a reddish-orange male kimono with flames emblazed on them. He also had a sword that was pitch black and red on his hip. The man stared at us with bright orange eyes and I realized this was Suzaku in human form.

"**But I thought only we could turn human," **I said startled.

"You can, but each of us, my brothers, including our leader, can transform from beast to human form at will, we only do this when we are desperate and have no other options," Suzaku told us.

He smirked and looked at me, then Amaterasu. "You two are the first ones to see me in my true form, but now I'm afraid you will die here," Suzaku said and suddenly disappeared.

I was caught off guard and looked around until I found Suzaku right behind me. I never got a chance to defend myself as Suzaku punched me so hard that it sent me flying and I crashed into the wall. I gasped as the air left my lungs but Suzaku didn't spare me any mercy. I could feel punches pounding away at my body, I was pretty sure one or two of my bones were cracked but I could only feel pain at that instant. Pure unbearable pain from every punch Suzaku landed on me.

Suzaku stopped punching me and I slumped to the ground, I coughed up some blood and looked up at Suzaku. He slowly began to advance towards me when I suddenly heard a loud bark and saw Amaterasu coming towards us.

"**Leave him alone!"** I heard Amaterasu yell and she jumped at Suzaku.

She swung the beads, which just scratched Suzaku's face, and skidded in front of me.

"**Don't worry, I'll protect you,"** she said to me.

I looked at Amaterasu as she fought against Suzaku, or at least tried to. When she lunged at him he just sidestepped and punched Amaterasu in the gut. She let out a whine of pain as Suzaku pulled out the sword he had and sliced it. My heart skipped a beat when I heard that whine and saw the blood coming from Amaterasu's body.

Suzaku had a look of murderous intent in his eyes as he kicked Amaterasu to the wall I was close to. I could only watch as he made his way towards her, Shinji tried to stop him but Suzaku only punched him out of the way and was soon towering over Amaterasu.

"Out of all the Celestials, you were the one who escaped before I had the chance to fight you, I' guess your skills are still rusty, then again, maybe I'm just too powerful for you, huh pooch?" Suzaku asked as he kicked Amaterasu in the stomach.

I couldn't bear seeing Amaterasu getting kicked, or the whines of pain she let out. I soon reached my limit and then ran towards them, yelling "Stop!" as I did. Suzaku stopped kicking her and threw her at me. I caught Amaterasu and looked at her. The bleeding was slowing down, I guess from the healing abilities she had, her breathing was coming in short rasps. I set her down gently and looked at her.

"**Amaterasu…please don't be dead,"** I said to her.

"Ammy! Listen, stay away from the light!" Issun told her and tried to shake her awake.

"It's no use, she'll be dead from the injuries soon," Suzaku told us.

Those words…hearing those words caused my heart to start aching.

"**No…Ammy please don't die, please don't die like this!"** I pleaded to her.

Amaterasu lifted her head and looked at me; a small smile appeared on her muzzle.

"**Don't worry…I believe in you…Ishimaru…"** she said and soon passed out.

I felt like something shattered inside me, as if something inside me was broken. A wave of sorrow soon filled my body, but soon t turned into rage and anger, all of it because of Suzaku. My entire body shook from the increasing rage I felt inside my heart. I couldn't take it anymore; I soon let out a growl and slowly turned to Suzaku.

"_**You…"**_ I said in a rage filled voice that was starting to scare Suzaku.

"_**I'm gonna kill you,"**_ I said as my voice turned demonic and I was now in human form.

My vision soon turned red as I flew at Suzaku. I couldn't tell what was going on, but I the only thing could think about was killing Suzaku. I pulled out Roaring Fang and began to lash out at Suzaku. Al I could see was blood and me slicing at Suzaku. I jumped and used the Howling Claw technique to tear Suzaku apart. I grabbed him and then threw him against the wall then started to punch him senseless.

After a few punches I looked at Suzaku's battered and bloodied face and grabbed his neck.

"_**What's wrong? You don't look so good,"**_ I snarled.

Suzaku looked at me as I drew Roaring Fang.

"No, please wait! I-I was only doing this under orders, my master made me do all this, I swear!" Suzaku said hastily.

I growled and prepared to kill Suzaku, but right before I could stab him I heard someone call out my name.

"**Ishimaru stop!" **I turned and I saw Amaterasu looking at me, her eyes had a mixture of worry and fear.

My world soon returned to their normal colors as I let go of Suzaku and looked at her. She seemed relived because she saw my eyes returning back to their brown color.

"Ammy…" I said and turned to look at her, not even noticing Suzaku getting up and raising his sword.

"Ishimaru! Look out!" Issun yelled.

I looked past my shoulder and saw Suzaku right above me with flaming feathered wings and his sword poised to kill me. I don't remember what happened next, it was all a blur. But I do remember pulling out Howling Scar and then a flash, followed by blood and the sound of Suzaku's body slumping to the ground. When reality came back to me I was holding my katana like I just stroke at someone and turned to find Suzaku lifeless on the ground.

"W-What just happened?" I asked in a dazed tone.

"**You killed Suzaku,"** Amaterasu said to me as she limped over to me.

"Ammy hang on, you're too injured to walk like that," I said as she slumped into my arms.

"**I'm fine…Ishimaru, what happened back there? When you were attacking Suzaku, you looked like you were going to kill him,"** Amaterasu said to me.

I looked at her then remembered what happened. "I…I don't know…all I remember was seeing red and only thought about killing him…it was all a blur…" I said, still shaking from what just happened.

"**At least you're okay,"** Amaterasu said and licked me.

I smiled and gently stroked her fur. That's when I noticed Waka coming down and walking towards us.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"I was here for a while now…" the prophet looked at me and his expression went serious. "Ishimaru…I saw what happened…that's some anger you got there, but you shouldn't let it consume you," he told me.

I looked down shamefully and looked at Amaterasu; she looked at me also, but with not so much a serious look, rather, a look relief that I was okay.

"Listen…about what happened…I'm sorry, but just seeing Ammy like that just…" I couldn't finish it as I felt a lump in my throat.

Amaterasu suddenly licked the side of my face and rested her head on my shoulder.

"**It's okay, you saved me, if you didn't do what you did then I would've been dead, I forgive you, Ishimaru," **Amaterasu said to me.

I could feel my face heat up, and noticed Shinji grinning at me, Waka was smiling a little as well and Issun was bouncing around Suzaku's corpse. I then saw Suzaku's body suddenly burst into flames, Issun freaked out and jumped into Ammy's fur as we watched the body smolder, then the fire was out and all that was left was a kodachi with a black sheath and a red cloth on the handle.

I then saw Shinji going towards it and the kodachi flew at him and suddenly switched placed with the regular kodachi he had.

"Looks like the weapon chose you as its master," Waka said to him.

"…Inferno Soldier…that's its name," Shinji told us in a shocked tone.

I looked at Shinji but suddenly saw the shadow of a man wielding a scythe near Shinji.

"Dude, behind you!" Issun yelled.

Shinji looked at the shadow but it just stood there, then it just disappeared.

"Looks like whoever is Suzaku's master just paid us a visit, and I have a feeling he's mad about us killing his ally," I said.

"Come on; let's get out of this place," Shinji said.

I then noticed that Shinji said this in a more serious tone that usual. I wondered if the kodachi had anything to do with his behavioral change, then I saw him glance at us and he shot me a 'thumbs up' along with his goofy grin he always gave to me and the others.

"Way to go Ishimaru, about time you got a girl," he said.

_'So much for that, wait, did he just--'_ I realized what he meant and both me and Amaterasu flushed red.

"We're just traveling together!" I yelled at him.

Shinji laughed, as did Waka and Issun, pretty soon we were all laughing and soon were leaving the Gale Shrine behind us.

---

"_**Looks like Suzaku kicked the bucket sooner than we expected,"**_ the monotone voice stated.

"_**Still, he got what was coming to him, piss of Saruta and you're done,"**_ the low voice said.

"_**Now I really want to fight this guy," **_the battle scared voice stated.

**"Patience Byakko, you'll get your chance soon, until then, go terrorize the people of Sei'an City for fun. Genbu, same goes for you and Kamui. As for you Seiryu, go and attack Kamiki, take over the Moon Cave and wait for further orders,"** the last voice ordered.

"_**Yes Master Deathscythe,"**_ all three men said and disappeared.

---

**With Suzaku dead the people of Kusa village can now relax without having to deal with Suzaku anymore. But as Ishimaru and the gang leave the Gale shrine behind, Deathscythe plots his next move. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. oh and don't forget to R&R.**


	14. Sasa Sanctuary

**Well, here's my newest chapter for the story. I am really sorry for not updating, but school is such a drag and dampening my attempts to write. Anyway, hope this helps soothe your cravings.**

**---**

**Chapter 13: Sasa Sanctuary**

We walked out of the Gale shrine, battered, bruised, in my case, bloodied and scared, but somehow okay. I was holding Amaterasu in my arms, after some pestering about her broken leg she finally agreed to let me carry her. I was still reeling over my sudden anger and what occurred during the fight with Suzaku. Will this happen again? And will I ever be able to learn how to control that rage I felt?

We were soon in the small house when Princess Fuse saw us.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" she asked when she saw our injuries.

"It's a long story," I said.

We explained what happened in the shrine and the battle that took place against Suzaku, ultimately leading to his demise. Everyone didn't speak but I could feel all their attention on me.

"Well…at least Suzaku is finished and no longer poses a threat to the people…but still…that's just one of the four defeated, and then there is also the master, including your friend and that mysterious man as well," Fuse said.

"**I suggest we try and warn the people of this before it gets out of hand," **Amaterasu said in a serious tone.

"Yes, that would work, but I think we also should take a breather and heal our wounds," Shinji (in human form) said.

"Yes, and I believe Sasa Sanctuary might prove useful for you all, as the springs are said to heal various wounds, especially those," the princess pointed at our scars and cuts.

"**Good point,"** Amaterasu replied.

"Ah man, can't we just get a healer or something?" Issun protested.

'_He hates baths,'_ Amaterasu told me telepathically.

'_I noticed,'_ I replied.

"I think that's a good idea, I've been there before whenever Suzaku didn't attack and it's pretty good," Shinji told us.

'_Knowing him he probably goes there to see chicks bathing,'_ I thought.

I heard Amaterasu giggle and then realized she read my mind. Wait, when could she read minds? Does this mean she's read my most personal thoughts? Uh no, what if she's listening to them now?! Argh shut up stupid head.

"**Come on, we better get going,"** Amaterasu said to us.

I nodded and we soon left Kusa village behind us and made our way to Sasa Sanctuary.

_No one's POV_

While Ishimaru and the others walked to Sasa Sanctuary, a man wearing a straw hat and a white samurai suit with red trims on it and flames decorations on it as well was watching from the edge of a cliff. (Think of his outfit just like Samurai Jack's but different).

'Saruta…at last I've found you…' the man thought.

_Ishimaru's POV_

I felt like someone was watching me from behind, but when I turned around to look I didn't see anyone.

'_Maybe it's just my imagination,'_ I thought and turned to the others and followed them. We passed by a large arc like the one in Kamiki village where Konohana was and the huge wall in front of us disappeared (along with the man trying to push it). We soon saw a path in front of us and I just gaped at how a path appeared in front of us just by passing under that arc.

"**Ishimaru, come on," **I heard Amaterasu's voice call to me, snapping me out of my trance. I nodded and followed her.

We made our way through the pass and soon saw shoots of bamboo appearing, growing more and more as we passed by. We soon saw a huge building with bamboo shoots surrounding it and the gate at the picture of an owl's head on it…or was it a sparrow? When we entered I was surprised to see sparrows wearing clothes were busy scurrying about, carrying trays of food with them.

"…am I dreaming?"I asked Amaterasu.

She giggled and shook her head, **"Nope, you're awake; Sasa Sanctuary is also the home to the Sparrow Clan, they act as servants to the guests who stay here, their natural hot springs are famous around these parts,"** Amaterasu explained.

"Ammy and I came by here and saved the boss's daughter Chun, so we have access to this place whenever we want," Issun said.

"Lucky, hey wait, Shinji what about you?" I asked my friend.

"Same with me, these guys heard about me and allowed me free access to the springs," Shinji told me.

"Plus, you should see the girls that come here, I'm telling you, this place is like a magnet for chicks," Shinji muttered to me.

I chuckled nervously and glanced at Amaterasu and Waka, who both gave me daggers. _'Don't blame me, blame Shinji,_' I said mentally.

"**Anyway…come on," **Amaterasu said, trying to change the subject, and left with Waka.

I was about to follow them but then I felt the presence of someone behind me, but when I turned there wasn't anyone there. _'Man, I really gotta relax…maybe those springs will help out like Ammy said,'_ I thought and followed the others. When I found them they were in front of the hot springs, except only Shinji and Waka where there.

"Ma Cherie said she needed to take care of something, so I'm guessing you're joining?" Waka asked me.

I sighed, "Why not," I said.

A few minutes later I was sitting in the hot spring with Shinji and Waka. The hot water burned at first but soon I relaxed as I sank deeper into the water, letting it heal my wounds.

"Man, Princess Fuse was right, these springs really can heal you," I said when I saw my wounds healing.

"I told you, that's why I come here sometimes," Shinji told me.

I nodded at my friend and looked at Waka, that's when I saw the look on his face; he looked like he had a lot on his mind, not to mention he no longer wore his helmet, revealing his long gold hair…seriously, dude really needs a trim. I then thought about Rashamaru and wondered if I should tell Waka about him, but I decided against it.

"Say Waka…can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure, fire away," he said.

"Can you tell me…about Saruta," I said.

I saw Waka taken aback by this, but he quickly regained his composure, except it was a little grim than usual.

"Alright…I'll tell you, you see Saruta was a Celestial Being like ma Cherie, only he was the youngest of his family. His older brother was the pride of his household and a genius of his kind, when it came time for someone to be selected to wield the Fortune Brush everyone thought it would be him, but the Elders chose Saruta not because of his artwork, but because he valued his friends and family deeply and cared about people's wellbeing. That was one of the reasons why the Elders chose him to take up the mantle of Fortune Brush owner," Waka explained.

I listened intensely to Waka's story; not only that but Shinji and a few of the guests listened as well.

"When Orochi invaded the Celestial Plain, ma Cherie dragged him down to Nippon to wait for the one to kill him. Saruta and I got the Celestials onto the Ark of Yamato…but that was my greatest mistake, for Yami, the Dark Lord, and his men were on the Ark and attacked. I managed to defeat some of them when I learned that one of the Celestials turned traitor, Saruta went to fight him…but I soon heard him scream and saw him run away as the Ark began crashing. I took one look at his eyes and saw that one of them was cut and bleeding, but I also saw fear in them. I never knew what happened to Saruta after that, but I suspect that he's still alive somewhere, as for the traitor…I can only assume that he is the one leading the Four Saint Beasts," Waka said.

I just looked at him as he finished, my entire body felt cold despite the fact I was in a hot spring. _'So Saruta just left them? But why?'_ I wondered. I felt someone tap my shoulder and saw Waka looking at me.

"Come on, you'd better get out before you become burned," Waka chuckled and left to change. I shrugged, put my towel back on, and followed them.

A few minutes later I was now in my clothes and went to go find Amaterasu. I kept thinking about how Saruta just ran away like that, leaving behind his people…it just felt so wrong. I wondered if Ammy was friends with him, probably that was why she paused when she told me about how her people died. It must've been horrible to not being able to save the people she cared about the most. I stopped midway down a bamboo grove and noticed Amaterasu ahead of me.

I saw she was staring at the stars again, but this time in her human form, I quietly walked over. When she noticed my presence she turned and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Ishimaru, everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I said and noticed the wounds Suzaku gave her were gone, almost like she never was hurt in the first place. I then saw Amaterasu blush and look away when she saw me looking art her figure.

"I-Is there something on my face?" she asked.

I shook my head and sat down, "No, I'm just amazed that your wounds are gone so fast," I said.

Amaterasu looked at me with her cute innocent look in her eyes. "Really? Because I can be able to heal some of my injuries thanks to this," she pulled out a wool mat from…man; I forgot where she had it. "This allows me to recover my injuries I sustained while I sleep, or when I take a nap," she told me. I nodded as she turned to look at the stars.

"You really miss your home don't you?" I asked. She looked at me with a surprised look on her face, but she nodded.

"Yes…even though I've been there for 16 years after I defeated Yami, I came back here to stop another evil…" she looked rather sad when she said this.

I placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "Ammy, don't worry, I'm sure you can see your home again when this is all over, and hey, maybe me and my friends can too," I said with a grin. She had a look on her face that said 'Are you nuts?' but it quickly changed to her giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's just that you always seem to make me laugh Ishimaru," she said.

I scratched the back of my head and chuckled, soon we were laughing for a while. I stopped laughing when Amaterasu wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Thanks Ishimaru," she said.

I could feel a blush creeping along my face but I returned the hug nevertheless. "Wait, why are you thanking me?" I asked her.

"I just needed someone to talk to, that's all," she said and then yawned.

"Maybe we should head to bed," I stated.

Amaterasu nodded and she got up, brushing off some dirt from her clothes, and we both went to our rooms for some sleep…or at least we thought we were. Suddenly a barrier appeared out of nowhere, causing me and Ammy to be separated. I turned around just as a man dropped down from the sky and landed inside the barrier.

"Oh great, you again--" I stopped when I saw it wasn't the man from Shinshu Fields, but rather, he was wearing a straw hat and a white samurai outfit with red trims and flames on it.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked him.

"I finally found you…Saruta!" he said and pulled out a katana and charged at me.

---

**Uh-oh, looks like Ishimaru must now fight against another mysterious man. But without Amaterasu to help him, can he stand his ground against him? Find out next time.**


	15. Ohoyama

**Alright, here's another chapter for the story, and this one includes another character that knows Amaterasu. read to find out.**

**---**

**Chapter 14: Ohoyama**

'_Why is it almost everyone tries to kill me?'_ I thought as I dodged the mysterious man's attacks from his katana. This man was a lot faster than me and it took a while to catch up with him and block his attacks. Amaterasu cheering me on through the sidelines seemed to help me focus and concentrate on this guy's moves. I blocked with Howling Scar and tried Earth Levitation on him, sending a boulder flying at him. But the boulder suddenly was cut into two pieces and the man appeared, that's when I saw a wolf's tail much like Amaterasu's, but without the ink.

"You're a Celestial!" I stated.

The man nodded, "Yes…" he pointed his sword at me, "And this is where you will pay for deserting us Saruta!" he yelled and attacked me again. I blocked the attack and glanced to find Amaterasu running back to the hotel. _'Great, just leave me here to get killed!'_ I thought and dodged the man's attack.

_Amaterasu's POV_

When I saw the tail I knew who it was.

"No…it can't be," I whispered with shock.

'_I have to tell Waka'_ I thought.

Although it pained me to leave Ishimaru alone to fight him, I had to, I turned and ran back to the hotel to inform Waka and the others about this.

_Ishimaru's POV_

I blocked another of the man's attacks and we stared each other down, panting heavily. Whoever this man was, he was pretty tough. I then saw his hat split in two and saw his face, I gasped. The man had snow white hair just like Amaterasu, but it looked to be spikier than Amaterasu's hair, but with the same markings Amaterasu had. He also had dog ears and a tail but he had liquid amber eyes rather than crimson like Amaterasu.

I didn't get a good look at him though since he started attacking me again. I guarded against his sword attacks but one of them nicked me in the side. I gasped and held my wound as he attacked me again, this time it knocked my sword out of my hands. I felt cold metal on my throat and saw the man pointing his katana at me.

"Finally, 116 years of searching and at last I find you Saruta…but I'm ashamed you haven't gotten your full powers yet…oh well, I guess this is it," the man said and raised his sword to kill me.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the blow…but I never felt it. I opened my eyes slowly when I saw Shinji in a struggle with the man, trying to hold the blade back. The barrier around us vanished as Waka and Amaterasu with Issun on her shoulder suddenly came.

"About time," I muttered.

"Sorry, but when Ammy told us about you being attacked we came as fast as we could, good thing too, otherwise you'd be dead, "Shinji said as he broke the connection, grabbed me and jumped back away from the man.

The man skidded back and readied himself when Amaterasu got between us.

"Out of my way Ammy, this is my business, not yours," he said to her.

"Ohoyama, stop this! Can't you see you're attacking the wrong guy?!" Amaterasu said to him.

I was confused; did Amaterasu know this man, or rather, Ohoyama?

"Brother…" Amaterasu said softly to him.

I felt as if a car just crashed when she said that word, "Brother?!" me, Issun and Shinji all yelled at once.

Amaterasu turned to me and nodded, "yes, this man you see before you is my older brother, my Aniki, Ohoyama Okami," she told us.

I felt as is a bomb suddenly went off, followed by a train wreck and a bunch of other stuff that I can't remember. But the fact that Amaterasu had a brother just stunned me. Amaterasu was explaining to Ohoyama as he sheathed his katana and walked towards us. He looked at Shinji, glanced at Waka and Issun, and then stared coldly at me.

"It appears that my little sister says I'm mistaken that you are Saruta…but I'll take her word for it, as you don't look _that_ identical to him, but still," he said to me. Amaterasu placed a hand on his shoulder and he backed off.

"Come on, we'd better get those wounds treated before you black out from blood loss," Amaterasu said.

Right then and there was when I suddenly blacked out…man I hate it when she's right.

---

"_We have come to a decision as to who shall inherit the Fortune Brush__**"**__one of the Elders said as he addressed the people that amassed in front of the temple._

_The boy, now age 13, was looking at his older brother, who just stared at the old man in front of them. _

"_After much consideration to our candidates and a few hours of debate we have come to our decision," the first Elder said. _

"_The one who shall inherit the Fortune Brush is one who has a strong will, kind heart, and is willing to assist others and nature," the third elder said. The boy's older brother smiled and began to get up._

"_Okami Sarutahiko, step forward!" the elders all said._

_Everyone looked at the boy, who was just as shocked as the rest of them._

"_Me?" he asked._

_---_

My eyes slowly began to open as the dream faded. _'So that's how Saruta got the Fortune Brush…still, why am I having these weird dreams?'_ I wondered. I looked and soon saw Amaterasu sitting on her knees right by me.

"You're up," she said.

I nodded and noticed that Shinji was sitting in a chair, snoring apparently. "Where's Waka and that brother of yours?" I asked Ammy.

"They're talking outside…um…Ishimaru…I'm sorry about not telling you about my brother," she told me.

"Its fine, I have to admit, he is a good fighter, and I would've won if you didn't interfere" I stated.

Amaterasu giggled from my statement and smiled at me, "You're either very brave or crazy to think you could beat Ohoyama, he's stronger than most people, but I'm impressed that you survived long enough," Amaterasu told me.

I scratched the back of my head and chuckled, and then I saw some of my injuries were already healed and/or healing.

"My wounds…what happened?" I asked Amaterasu.

"You were pretty banged up so Ammy here healed you by licking the wounds, although I wish you were awake so I could see your face," Issun said as he popped out of Amaterasu's kimono again.

Amaterasu blushed and grabbed Issun, "Issun, what did I tell you, NEVER do that again!" Amaterasu yelled and flung Issun out the door, leaving a small hole where he impacted the wall. I just stared with shock at how she acted. Amaterasu calmed down and turned to me, smiling from my apparent look of shock.

"Sorry you had to see that Ishimaru, I just hate it with Issun and his perverted actions," she sighed, "How he became a Celestial Envoy is beyond me," she muttered.

I looked at Amaterasu and began thinking, how someone so kind and gentle looking could also have a ferocious side to her as well. I mean, I know she's a goddess and all but, in her human form she's so sweet and caring, her wolf form shows her ferocity but also a loyal side to her friends and a playful one as well. I knew that Amaterasu was an enigma, but I think I'm starting to figure her out whenever we talk.

She acts like this because deep down inside she's very protective of her friends, probably from losing her old ones during the massacre. I think she acts like this to me because I'm probably the closest friend she's ever had, and meeting her brother, whom she thought was gone, must've been dramatic for her. I guess I'll never understand her completely. My little monologue was cut short when I felt something press against the side of my cheek.

My eyes widened when I realized that Amaterasu was the one that was kissing my cheek. She broke away and smiled at me, "Consider that as my way of saying sorry for leaving you back there," she told me.

My entire body felt numb from what just happened_, 'Ammy just kissed me! She kissed me on the cheek! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,'_ my thoughts raced through my head.

_No One's POV_

Amaterasu looked at me questioningly and tilted her head, a finger near her mouth.

"Ishimaru?" she asked and poked him. Ishimaru fell onto the bed mat, apparently fainted.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him,'_ Amaterasu thought.

When Amaterasu kissed Ishimaru, Shinji woke up in time to see it, he was stunned and banged his head against the wall and slumped to the floor. _'Lucky little punk…'_ he thought as he sat in his little 'emo-corner'. Waka looked from the door when he too saw the kiss and was appalled by it. He quickly left the room and to the bamboo grove where he found Ohoyama meditating.

"You won't believe what I just saw," Waka said to him.

Ohoyama opened one eye at Waka, "What?" he asked.

"You little sister just kissed that boy you fought on the cheek," Waka told him.

Ohoyama got up with a shocked expression on his face. "She did what?!" he asked.

Waka explained about what he saw and Ohoyama was now concerned. "Don't worry, I'm sure it didn't have any meaning," Waka said.

Ohoyama sighed and sat down, "tell me…does he know yet?" he asked the Tao Master.

"No, but I'm sensing he's slowly beginning to, and I doubt that ma Cherie knows either," Waka said.

"Hmm…" Ohoyama began to ponder a bit. "You realize it'll be a matter of time until he figures it out, and when he does we'll have to tell him the truth," Waka said to Ohoyama.

"I know…but I wonder how long we can play this charade until that day comes," Ohoyama thought.

"Let's hope it won't be soon," Waka muttered.

---

**Ohoyama Okami, Amaterasu's older brother, has made his appearence, how will he affect our heroes? And who are Waka and Ohoyama talking about? Moreover, could Amaterasu actually be liking Ishimaru? Stay tuned to find out these answers and more in the next chapter!**


	16. Frosty Reception

**Hey everybody!Here's the newest chapter i added, this one will also include another character that will become an important part in this story, but that's for later. For now, enjoy the chapter!**

**---**

**Chapter 15: Frosty Reception**

The gang and I were walking through Taka Pass. If you're wondering about what happened after I fainted I'm not telling you, but we made an agreement not to tell anyone about Ammy kissing me. I was still reeling over that kiss, did she like me? Or was it for congratulations? I didn't know, but Ohoyama decided to join us since he said he, 'had to keep an eye out for his little sister' but I knew he wanted another chance to kick my ass again.

Shinji is joining us since Suzaku is dead he 'doesn't have anything else to do' as he put it.

I began to wonder what our next enemy we would have to face, thinking back at how Suzaku nearly creamed us; I was frightened as to what the other Saint Beasts would be like. That's when I began to ponder something; Suzaku said his master ordered him to terrorize Kusa Village, since he's in the South that would make Kusa Village a prime target to attack, but what of the other Saint Beasts then.

It suddenly hit me, "Seiryu is attacking Kamiki Village!" I said aloud. The others looked at me with confused looks, "What are you talking about?" Issun asked.

"I just realized something, Suzaku said he was ordered to attack Kusa village, and since it was located in the South this was perfect for him, so then I thought 'what about the other Saint Beasts?' then it hit me, Seiryu is located in the East, but what town is also in the East," I inquired.

The others thought about it for a few seconds then it suddenly clicked.

"Kamiki Village!" they all said.

"We better move, like now!" Shinji said. We all nodded and ran as fast as we could to Kamiki Village. When we were close to leaving Taka Pass I passed by an old man who had a hat on the ground with a few pieces of yen in it.

"Spare change for an old traveler?" he asked and gestured to his hat.

I rummaged through my pockets and fished out some yen, around 300, which is equivalent to three dollars in American currency, and put it in the hat before running off with the others.

---

The old man watched Ishimaru leave then saw the wolf mask on his belt and realized who he was. _'It appears you've returned…Saruta,' _the old man thought.

---

I continued to follow the others to Kamiki village, as we ran the weather began to get colder. When we got to Shinshu fields it was freezing cold and there was snow everywhere. I shivered from the cold and put my wolf mask on, hoping I wouldn't be as cold. I was in luck, as I only felt a little chill in wolf form. I saw the others do the same; Waka just wore some furs over his clothes.

"C-c-Come on, w-we'd b-b-better f-find s-s-some w-w-warmth in K-K-Kamiki," Issun stuttered. We all agreed and made our way to the village.

When we got there we saw the entire village covered with snow and ice, even the rivers were frozen solid. _'Whoa, someone must've turned the AC up too high,' _I thought as we looked around the village. We soon found Mr. and Mrs. Orange all bundled up in winter clothes.

"Ah good, you're here, quickly, inside!" Mr. Orange said and ushered us inside. We huddled up by the fire as Mr. Orange explained what happened.

"Ever since Seiryu took residence in Moon Cave he's been freezing up the place, our crops are dying, and even Konohana is growing blue from the cold," Mr. Orange said with a hint of sorrow.

I began to think about Sakuya, yeah, I met her during Amaterasu's tour of Kamiki when I first came here; I was surprised that she could see my markings…and that she was barely wearing any clothing…man I was glad I was in wolf form during that time. But enough of my ranting, now I was more concerned about the village.

"What about Kuninushi? Couldn't he help?" Issun asked from Ammy's head.

'_Yeah, what happened to him anyway?'_ I thought.

"He's too busy training, actually he's grounded for sneaking off," Mrs. Orange said.

'_Yeah that figures,'_ I thought.

"**What about Susano?"** Amaterasu asked.

"He's tried to help but he was attacked by Seiryu and badly injured, he said none of his attacks could pierce his ice shield," Mr. Orange told us.

"Great, pops is out, and his son is grounded…well, we better go and get rid of that guy," Issun said.

"What?! You're actually thinking about fighting him?" Mr. Orange asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, if we don't do anything now then this village will either freeze or starve to death, I for one don't want that to happen," Ohoyama said from a chair in the living room.

There was silence until Mr. Orange sighed, "Very well, his lair is in the middle of the lake where the Moon cave is, if I can remember correctly from what Susano told us, his lair is where Orochi made his own lair, only frozen," Mr. Orange told us.

"Figures…" Issun muttered.

"For now you should rest up by the fire until tomorrow," Mrs. Orange said as she went to the boiling pot Ohoyama and Waka were sitting next to.

"The stew should be ready soon, that'll help keep you all warm," Mrs. Orange said.

'_You're a real Saint Mrs. O'_ I thought with a grin forming on my face.

---

A few hours later…

I sat down near the fire in wolf form, glad that this form could resist cold temperatures. Maybe this is how Ammy survived the tough winters that Issun told me about. The warmth from the fire felt rather good on my fur and it made it hard for me to keep my eyes open. I soon heard someone coming towards me and sitting down right next to me. Then I felt a warm hand brush my fur and looked up to see Amaterasu in her human form.

"**Hey Ammy,"** I said.

"Hey…can't sleep either can you?" she asked.

"**Nah, I just wanted to stay by the fire is all,"** I replied.

Amaterasu nodded and covered herself with the blanket she brought with her. She yawned and began to look drowsy. I sighed and then thought of an idea.

"**You know you could stay here with me by the fire if you want to, I won't mind,"** I said to her.

She looked at me with a surprised expression, but then yawned and shrugged.

"Alright," she said.

She knelt down and then rested her head on my side. My face began to turn red from this and I prayed no one was watching us.

"Your fur…it's so soft… and warm," Amaterasu said softly.

I blushed an even deeper red from that comment, then I felt soft breathing and realized Amaterasu was fast asleep. I glanced at her sleeping form and smiled at Amaterasu cuddling the blanket with her fingers, wolf ears twitching slightly, tail moving slowly. The firelight gave her an orange tinted hue around her.

I smiled softly, even asleep she still looks beautiful…wait…yeah; beautiful is the right word to describe her. I moved my muzzle close to her and licked her cheek softly.

'_Aishiteru, Amaterasu-kun'_ I thought as sleep overtook me.

---

Ohoyama looked at his sister, who was resting her head on Ishimaru's side like a pillow.

'_Saruta…do you still care about my sister just like in the old days?'_ Ohoyama wondered.

---

**Sieryu has already begun to rampage the villagers of Kamiki, can Ishimaru and the gang stop him before its too late? And will Ishimaru ever tell Ammy how she feels? Stay tuned to find out**


	17. Ice Cave

**Alright, another chapter up for reviewing! And since its a three-day weekend people can review up to right now. So please, feel free to review any chapters you missed and or forgot to review. Enjoy this new chappie!**

**---**

**Chapter 16: Ice Cave**

_The same people I saw lying dead like in the Gale Shrine appeared before me. Then I saw someone coming towards me. Before me was a wolf with fur black as midnight and dark blue markings much like my own. On his back was a large scythe that was surrounded by blue flames. _

"_Tell me…do you truly believe you can kill me?" the wolf asked._

_---_

I gasped as I woke up from my nightmare. _'Another nightmare…but that voice…it sounded like…no, it couldn't be,'_ I thought. I heard a moan and saw Amaterasu rubbing her eyes, "What's wrong Ishimaru?" she asked groggily.

"**Nothing, just a bad dream…what time is it?" **I asked her.

"five-o-clock in the morning," Ammy muttered.

"**Dang…well, better get back to sleep," **I said.

Amaterasu nodded and went to her room this time to sleep; she stopped in the doorway and turned to me.

"If you ever have another nightmare, you can tell me about it," she told me and left.

I sat there for a few seconds to take in what Ammy said then turned to the smoldering remains of the fire. The wolf's words began to echo in my head again,

'_Tell me…do you truly believe you can kill me?'_

I shook my head and looked at the ground. _'That voice…that voice sounded just like Nakaboshi…but why?'_ I wondered.

---

I managed to get some sleep, but not by much, I managed to get a little sleep when I woke up at around seven. I shook off my sleepiness and noticed the others coming in, apparently waking up as well.

"Good morning Ishimaru, sleep well?" Waka asked with a yawn.

"**Yeah…though I did have a nightmare,"** I said.

The others looked at me with confused looks so I explained it to them about the dream. When I told them about the black furred wolf with blue markings Waka and Ohoyama went a little pale…well for Ohoyama it was hard to tell if he was paler than usual or just his skin tone.

"Man, you really need to stop drinking those iced teas," Shinji said to him.

"I haven't drunk any iced tea since I got here…mainly it's been tea," I told him as I transformed into my human form.

"Okay, chill out man," Shinji said.

"Where's Ammy?" I asked just as she appeared, yawning and stretching a bit as she came towards us.

"Morning everyone," she said.

"Morning," we all replied.

"Ishimaru, you sleep well?" she asked me.

"Yeah, not as much as I wanted to, but enough," I told her.

"Alright, we better get breakfast ready and head out, Seiryu must've already guessed we're on the way," Ohoyama said.

"Is he always this serious?" I whispered to Amaterasu.

"Sometimes…actually, most of the time, he rarely shows his kinder side," Amaterasu told me.

'_He has a kinder side?'_ I thought as I glanced at Ohoyama, _'I'll believe it when I see it…'_ I thought.

"Okay, once we finish breakfast we'll prepare to take on Seiryu," Ohoyama told us.

We all nodded and began to prepare for breakfast.

---

After finishing the breakfast off around the time Mr. and Mrs. Orange woke up. We got some warmer clothes and then left Kamiki village to the Moon Cave with the old couple seeing us off. It was a long journey to the lake where the cave was supposed to be, it was actually a few minute but it seemed like forever until we saw the same gate that lead to the cave.

When we went down the path to the cave and ultimately saw it before us. The large island was completely covered with ice, a large tornado of snow and ice was swirling above the island. I even thought I saw a faint image of a blue creature inside it before it flickered out of existence a few seconds later.

"If that ain't Seiryu's doing I don't know what is," Issun said.

"Issun…shut up," Ohoyama told him and walked ahead of us.

We soon walked towards the entrance of the Moon Cave…or rather, the Ice Cave as I liked to call it. The freezing cold breeze I felt coming out of the entrance caused me to shiver from it. Amaterasu was shivering as well and also seemed to sense the strong power emanating from the cave; either that or she was cold.

"What's up Ammy? Got cold feet?" Issun said jokingly.

We all sighed, bad pun there Issun…

"Issun, shut up" Ammy said.

I snickered from that comment, Shinji joining me. Issun huffed and hopped into my fur, "Fine, ill just stay with Ishi over here," he said.

I let out a small grunt of discomfort and walked into the cave entrance. As soon as I did the same feeling I got from entering the Gale Shrine came back, but there was something else as well, my left eye was burning. The entire world suddenly turned black and white as I looked ahead of me. In the blackness I saw someone coming towards me.

Then I saw an eye appear in front of me, it was light red and the iris was dull gold with three dots around the pupil, similar to the Sharingan. I felt a surge of nausea hit my body again as I covered my mouth trying to hold the bile back. I managed to stop me from puking but I still felt a little winded.

"Whoa, we got you Ishimaru," Issun said to me when reality got back to me.

"What happened? You look like you were going to throw up," Shinji said to me.

"I…I saw…" I panted.

"Saw what?" Ohoyama asked.

"…An eye…light red surrounding a dull gold iris, it looked like…a Sharingan," I told them.

Waka and Ohoyama both froze when I said this and looked at each other.

"Something up?" Issun asked them.

"It's nothing you should concern yourselves about," Ohoyama said to them.

Amaterasu helped me up, but I assured her I was fine. Actually, I was, the nausea wore off so I felt better now.

"Don't over exert yourself," she told me.

I nodded and we continued to walk into the cave, the cold chill now colder than before as we went deeper and deeper into the cave. I soon found a large walkway that broke off ahead of us. Before I could say anything I saw the same blue thing from before fly overhead.

Above us was a deep blue Japanese dragon with swirls of mist and ice flying beside it as it flew and headed straight towards us. It soon hovered over us and extended two large ice wings, a trail of spikes going past us as it hovered.

"**So, you've come to kill me as you did to Suzaku, I'm not surprised, I am Seiryu, the Azure blue Dragon of the East, master of Ice,"** Seiryu said.

"Wait, doesn't Genbu control ice?" Shinji asked.

**"Actually you're wrong, you believe I control wood and Genbu controls Ice, but it's switched, I control ice and Genbu controls Wood,"** Seiryu told us.

"Enough of this small talk, let's fight!" Issun said as he pulled out his tiny sword. We all complied by donning our masks (Waka drew out Pillow Talk) and charged at Seiryu.

---

**Ishimaru and the gang have reached the Ice Cave and are nowfighting Seiryu, what shall happen next? And what of the mysterious eye and the nightmare Ishimaru experience, could they be related? Stay tuned to find out, oh and the design for the eye i took off from Naruto, i don't own the Sharingan or Mangekyo (however you spell it) either!**

**Issun: You also don't own the game or me or anyone else except your guys**

***grabs a hammer* What was that?**

**Issun: *cowers* N-Nothing!**

***lowers hammer* Good, anyway, R&R plz, if you do i can smash Issun with a hammer!**

**Issun: ORO?!**

**Amaterasu: *giggles* issun you deserved this**

**Issun: No way sister, i'm outta here! *bounces away***

***Runs after him* Get back here!**

**Everyone: *Sweatdrops***

**Ohoyama: I was created by this guy?**

**Waka: At least monseiur GOM43 doesn't own us.**

**Amaterasu: So true, anyway, please review!**


	18. Fire and Ice part 1

**Another two-parter chapter, i planned on making this one but i decided to make it two. Anyway another level is explored and some familiar faces will show...sort of...actually, just read the chapter to understand what's going on.**

**---**

**Chapter 17: Fire and Ice Part 1**

We all charged at Seiryu and attacked the ice dragon. I used Roaring Fang and sliced at him, but only a tiny scratch was left, and it didn't even look like it hurt. So I used Howling Claw to try and see if it would do any effect, to my surprise, it just left a slight scar with was covered up easily. Amaterasu tried to use a Divine Instrument Glaive, Tsumumari (she told me about the Divine instruments she used during our travels), on Seiryu, but it left a few scars that took longer to heal.

"**Guess I better use this,"** Amaterasu said.

Using her Celestial Brush she drew a line from Inferno Soldier at Seiryu. The result was a line of fire being shot from the sword and burning Seiryu. Seiryu yelled in pain as his body began melting from the intense heat.

"**Yep, should've guessed fire was his weakness,"** I stated.

Seiryu flapped one of his wings and the fire subsided, except a large area of his body was burned off thanks to the _Inferno_ technique.

"_**Damn you!"**_ Seiryu said and took off, with us giving chase.

We followed him towards a flight of stairs, but Seiryu turned around just as we got on them to flap his wings. All of a sudden the stairs began to crumble and soon I found myself falling.

"**Oh son of a biiiiittccchhhh!" **I yelled as we fell down into the dark abyss.

---

Or maybe not, as luck would have it, at the bottom was a cold floor in which I hit. I groaned from the impact but felt the wind get knocked out of me when something, or rather, someone, landed on top of me.

"**Oh, sorry Ishimaru,"** Amaterasu said as she got off me.

I groaned as I got up to see the others fall beside me.

"**You okay?"** Shinji asked me.

"**Yeah, I'll live,"** I said as I got up.

"Well, this is certainly a pickle we've gotten ourselves into, isn't Ma Cherie?" Waka asked Amaterasu.

"**Yes, but thankfully I still remember how to get around here since the last time I fought Orochi,"** Amaterasu said to him.

"Then I'm glad I brought this with me," Waka pulled out a map of Orochi's Lair from his robe and laid it down on the ground. We all looked as Waka pointed to a spot on the map.

"We're right here, and the shrine where Seiryu is should be where Orochi was previously here," Waka pointed to a circular room on the map that was on another floor.

"**So how are we going to get there?"** I asked.

"There's a lift in the next room that will take us to Seiryu's lair, but if the imps are siding with them we should probably get some disguises," Waka told us.

"Way ahead of you, I managed to get some paper we can use as masks to fool the imps like last time," Issun said and pulled out some blank sheets of paper.

"**There's nothing on it," **Shinji said.

"We need to draw a design or something on it to fool those guys," Issun replied.

I looked at the pieces of paper on the floor and at my brush-tail, a wolfish grin formed on my face as I began to draw a kanji on one of the pieces of paper.

The others watched as I finished writing on the paper, I turned around and looked at my work. It was just a simple drawing of the kanji for Earth; still it was a good drawing.

"**Looks like you haven't lost your touch," **Shinji grinned at me.

"**Ishimaru you never told me you're an artist,"** Amaterasu said to me with a hint of surprise.

"**I kinda draw whenever I have the time, it's nothing fancy,**" I said as I scratched my nose with my paw.

"Alright, come on we better get our drawings done and then get to Seiryu," Issun told us.

We all nodded and the next few minutes were of us drawing designs on the papers and putting them on. When we were finished I was wearing my mask with the Earth kanji on it, Amaterasu had a smiley face on hers (I tried not to laugh), and Shinji wore a mask with the symbol of 'Bad' on it…I just know he took that idea from Sanosuke Sagara from Rurouni Kenshin, well, enough of my ranting.

I noticed Waka had a smiley face with a tongue sticking out, I had a feeling Issun drew that since he hates him. Ohoyama had drawn a kanji for fire on his. When we were all ready we walked towards the gate in front of us. When I noticed there weren't any guards I felt relieved, but it vanished when I saw two black imps appear from out of nowhere.

"None shall pass!" the first guard yelled.

I started to growl and prepared to attack the Imps when they looked at us.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, no need to get violent there man," the second imp said.

I stopped growling and cocked my head, _'they must think we're one of them,'_ I thought.

"**Sorry 'bout that, just got transferred here from…" **I paused as I tried to think of something.

"…From Tsuta Ruins, the Master requested that we were to be placed here under Lord Seiryu's service," Waka finished.

'_Thank you Waka,'_ I thought with a relieved sigh.

The two black Imps nodded, "Fine, go ahead, and be on the lookout for some guys that attacked Seiryu, one of them is that wolf Amaterasu, and the other is that Saruta guy that Master Deathscythe has been so interested in," The first guard said and allowed us to pass. We passed by the imps and the door behind us slammed shut.

Once we got to the other side I began to think. The one who Seiryu is taking orders from is known as Deathscythe, who has taken an interest in me…or Saruta…Argh! Man I'm confused. So far Suzaku and Seiryu, not to mention that man from Shinshu fields and the Spider Empress and even Ohoyama have called me that. Why is that? Could I have some connection to Saruta? Maybe a resemblance or something?

I was taken out of my inner thoughts by Amaterasu, who poked me with her nose.

"**Ishimaru, coming?"** she asked when I saw the others ahead of me.

"**Oh, right, I just had some thinking to do," **I told her and followed the others into the Ice Cave.

---

"_**Master, it appears Saruta and Amaterasu, along with their friends, have entered my domain,"**_ Seiryu said in front of a crystal mirror, showing the reflection of him in his Ice Dragon form.

The reflection soon changed to a pair of eyes hidden by shadows. The whites of the eyes were light red while the iris was a dull gold and had three dots surrounding the pupils.

"Take care of them then, but make sure Saruta lives so I can see him," the eyes said before the reflection disappeared.

'_Don't worry your pretty little head master, I'll get it done my way,'_ Seiryu thought.

---

**Now that Ishimaru and the gang have entered Seiryu's lair, what awaits them? And more importantly, who is leading them? Stay tuned to find out.**


	19. Fire and Ice part 2

**Wow, so far i'm doing rather good with this updating, i'm close to 20 chapters for this story. Oh and people, please review these chapters and the ones you haven't been able to review if you've missed them. I would greatly appreciate it. anyway, on with the story!**

**---**

**Chapter 18: Fire and Ice part 2**

I soon saw a large room in front of us. It was entirely cylinder and it had a lift in the middle that could go deeper or higher to the top. When I looked at the ceiling I saw a large barrier of ice on a hole in the ceiling that I guessed lead to Seiryu's lair. I looked at the seal and the lift and soon put two and two together. We needed to use the lift to get up there, but the big question was how, how can we get up there?

"**Hmm…Ammy, can you try and use your Inferno or Fire burst techniques to melt that seal?"** I asked her.

The sun goddess looked at me then at the seal, **"I'll try,"** she said. I saw her draw a line from a torch and to the seal. As the trail of fire traveled to the seal I saw it didn't work. Amaterasu tried a Fire burst but that didn't do anything either.

"**Damn…we'll have to try something else,"** Amaterasu cursed. It was my first time hearing her curse, kinda reminded me of…well a lot of people. Anyway, we tried to formulate a plan to get the seal off when I noticed a sign of a pot on a white tarp. I let out a bark and pointed a paw at the sign.

"Hey Ammy, maybe that cook from before might be able to help us get to Seiryu," Issun told her.

"**Provided we don't have to make another one of those dishes, my nose is still reeling over that concoction we helped him make,"** Amaterasu shivered from a rather grotesque memory of the concoction they helped him make to save Kushi all those years ago.

"Yeah, bleh, I'm still having nightmares of that thing," Issun said as Amaterasu and the rest of us followed her. We went through the flaps and soon found ourselves in a large kitchen with a huge pot bubbling above a fire. I sniffed the air, enticed by the strange smell of what was cooking in the pot.

"**Damn that smells good,"** I said as I looked at the pot.

"You think it smells good now just wait," an Imp with a chef's hat said to me. I looked at the imp and cocked my head to the side.

"Um…who are you?" I asked. The imp looked shocked by this question.

"What?! You don't know who I am? I am Head Chef Ajimi! And right now I am preparing a dish for our master Seiryu! He got injured do to that Amaterasu and now we're making a batch of some of his favorite food in order for him to recover, he won't let anyone in and put that barrier up," Ajimi told us.

"So let me guess, we gotta help you make the dish?" Issun asked from atop of Amaterasu's head.

"Well, I could prepare the dish myself…but some ingredients are missing, mind if you helped me again sweetheart?" Ajimi asked Amaterasu.

I suddenly felt a pang of…jealousy? I didn't know why but just hearing someone else call Amaterasu 'sweetheart' or something of the sort just ticked me off. _'Wait, am I jealous?'_ I wondered.

"Uh, sure, what do you need?" Issun asked in Ammy's place.

"Well…I need some black demon horn and an ogre's liver, some frozen lips and eye of flame in order to complete the dish" Ajimi said. Now I knew why Amaterasu didn't want to help this guy, what kind of person use an eye that is on fire for an ingredient?

"Alright, come on guys, we need to find those ingredients!" Issun said and we hurried off after him.

---

I won't even tell of what happened, but all I'll say it was torture. Amaterasu had to use her Inferno technique a few times to get rid of the ice, not to mention the frozen lips turned out to be from a pair of frozen lips on a wheel that we managed to beat. We got the frozen lips and then ran through the dungeon in order to find the other ingredients.

Thankfully since Amaterasu and Issun already did this before it was a lot less tiring than I thought. Still, it was challenging, while we were doing this I kept feeling a light pain coming from my left eye, it would occasionally come and go so I tried to pretend like I didn't notice. Thing is, Amaterasu could clearly see through me and my lies, but she pretended like she didn't notice. But when the others went to find the last ingredient she pulled me back to talk with me.

"**Listen Ishimaru, I know that you've been hiding your eye problems from me, don't think I haven't noticed you staying back and hearing your whimpers," **Amaterasu told me.

I looked away, trying not to look at her, but she was right, I couldn't hide anything from her.

"**Ishimaru…"** Amaterasu said to me. I looked at her in time for her to rub a side of my face with her muzzle.

"**Don't try to hide your pain from me, I'll be there for you in case you may need me," **she said in a soft, pleasant voice that seemed to make my heart race.

She stopped rubbing my face and giggled when she saw my face now red, even from behind the paper mask he still could see my face. I looked away to try and hide it as the others came towards us with the last ingredient, the black demon's horn.

"We got the horn…why is Ishimaru all red?" Issun asked when he saw a glimpse of my red face.

"**Oh, it's nothing,"** Amaterasu giggled, **"Come on, we need to give the ingredients to Ajimi,"** she said and they went into the kitchen while I waited for my face to stop being red. When I cooled down I went to the others just as a foul smell hit my nose. I reeled from the stench as Amaterasu and the others came out, also covering their noses.

"**Oh my god! My nose! It feels like it's been burned off!"** Shinji said as he gasped for air.

"**Damn, now I know why you didn't want to help him,"** Ohoyama said through his gasps for air to his little sister.

"Air…needs air…" Waka wheezed.

"…**I won't even ask,"** I said.

"Good!" they replied.

Once they got their sense of smell back we watched a few imps carry a large tray with…something that smelt really nasty after another imp rang the bell and the seal disappeared from the ceiling. As soon as the lift reached the top and came back down we boarded it. After a little persuading of the lift operator to let us go up we did and soon we were at the top of the cave.

We saw the smelly creation and made our way through a twisted walkway that lead to the shrine where Seiryu lived.

"**Strange…this place is…different than last time I was here,"** Amaterasu said when she saw the area around us. It looked like it was inside a large dome of ice. Even the open sky was blocked by clouds and the ice walls, preventing any sun from getting in. We also saw the large curled up mass of ice in the middle of the room and realized it was Seiryu. Amaterasu dropped down first, removing her mask as she did, and growled at the mass of ice before her.

"**Show yourself you coward!"** she yelled. I was stunned to hear Amaterasu say that, her normal sweet tone was now replaced by one of hatred. The ice mass slowly began to move and soon Seiryu towered over us.

"_**At last you've come, your little stunt cost me a little bit of my body, but now I can get some well deserved payback," **_Seiryu then saw me and the others jumping down, removing our masks as well. _**"Good, you brought your friends as well, now I won't have to hunt you down like I originally thought,"**_ Seiryu turned his attention to me and bared his eyes.

"_**You…I remember you now…the one that escaped us last time during the massacre, my master was fortunate that you're alive Saruta, he has ordered me to bring you to him alive…the offer to join us is optional,"**_ Seiryu said in a calm tone.

My answer was a growl-like roar, **"Go. To. Hell!"** I told him.

Seiryu sighed, _**"Very well…I do hope my master prefers you frozen and dead instead of alive!"**_ Seiryu yelled and unfurled his wings.

---

**Looks like Seiryu is mad and is taking his anger out on Ishimaru and the others. But how does he know Ishimaru? Stay tuned for find out!**


	20. Cold Blooded

**And now for the newest chapter, which shall include Seiryu, Kuninushi, and a few surprises as well. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 19: Cold Blooded**

I let out another roar and charged at Seiryu with Amaterasu by my side. She used her reflector against the Saint Beast but he dodged it. The others joined in and began to attack Seiryu as well. Seiryu managed to dodge some of our moves, but thankfully we managed to give him a nasty burn when Amaterasu used Fire burst and caused some of Seiryu's body to melt away.

Seiryu threw his head back and then unleashed a torrent of ice at us. We managed to dodge it when I saw the large spikes where Seiryu's attack hit the wall. Then I saw the attacks coming again and I ran to dodge them. I ran from Seiryu's ice breath attack around the arena, which was now even more covered in ice than before. Seiryu stopped when we all heard a sharp whistle and turned to see Kuninushi on the twisted steps we took.

"What the heck?! How did he get here?" Issun asked. I was wondering the same thing as Seiryu flew to Kuninushi and glared at him.

"_**Why have you come, son of Susano? This fight does not concern you," **_Seiryu said to him.

"I'm here to defeat you and finally cleanse these lands of your evil!" Kuninushi told Seiryu and pointed his sword at him.

Seiryu let out a laugh, "_**You hurt me? That's a laugh**_**"** he laughed.

Kuninushi got pissed from that statement and jumped at Seiryu, brandishing his sword and then slicing it on him. Seiryu however, blocked it with his wing and pushed him off without much difficulty. Kuninushi skidded along the ground and landed near me.

"Oh hey Ishimaru, listen, I think I could use your help here taking this guy out, seems pretty tough but I think we can take him together," Kunin said to me. I was surprised by how he was actually asking for my help, _'guess he's a lot different than his father,'_ I thought.

Kuninushi brandished his sword again, "Alright, let's go!" he said and charged at Seiryu. Kuninushi leapt into the air and swung his sword at Seiryu. Seiryu blocked it with his wing but soon Amaterasu used this to land a hit on Seiryu's side. Seiryu yelled from the pain and flew back, he beat his wings again and then a dozen ice spikes flew at them.

Amaterasu used Fire burst and the spikes melted, only for an ice beam to fly at them.

"**Watch out!"**I yelled and head-butted them out of the way. I looked as the beam hit me and then I only felt a cold feeling surround my body. When I opened my eyes, I was inside a huge block of ice and all I felt was cold. 'Damn…this sucks…' I thought.

_Amaterasu's POV_

I watched as Ishimaru was frozen solid in a block of ice. His entire body was frozen and the flames around his weapon were out.

"_**You should hurry, if you don't, his heart will stop,"**_ Seiryu told us. I looked at the now frozen Ishimaru then at Seiryu.

"**You'll pay for this!"** I yelled and charged at him. I used Tsumumari and swung the Glaive at Seiryu, thankfully it was strong enough to leave a scar along Seiryu's body. My heart was racing; I had to save Ishimaru quickly. I soon shot the rosaries at Seiryu, which left small holes in his body. I lifted my tail and used Inferno, the flame trail then burned through Seiryu's wings.

I let out a bark at Shinji and he nodded as we ran towards Seiryu. I jumped up and slashed Tsumumari into Seiryu's wing, shattering it into a million pieces.

"**Now Shinji!"** I yelled. Shinji nodded and impaled Seiryu's chest with Inferno Soldier. Seiryu yelled and was sent flying into the wall. I covered my eyes and waited for the dust to settle down. When it did Seiryu's dragon body was gone and we saw someone coming towards us.

I soon saw a man with pale blue skin, light blue hair that went in two straight lines on both sides of his face. He was also wearing a dark blue coat that parted ways towards the waist and revealed black tall boots, the coat also had the image of a light blue dragon on it. I then realized this was Seiryu's human form. That's when I saw his black, soulless eyes that felt like they froze my very soul by looking at them.

"I must admit, you're rather tough Amaterasu, and I had a feeling you'd use that fire sword on me, excellent work Shinji," Seiryu said to him. I noticed Shinji was just as confused as I was. "…But I'm afraid it will end here…for all of you…" Seiryu looked at Ishimaru's frozen body, "I suspect he'll live for another five or ten minutes before his heart gives out, if you truly want to save him, then beat me," Seiryu said and took a combat stance.

That was when I felt the immense power coming out of Seiryu's body and flowing around us like the wind. "Ice Dragon!" Seiryu yelled and punched his fist at the air in front of us. The image of a dragon made form ice suddenly shot at us. We managed to dodge the attack when I saw the others doing the same, that's when I saw the part of the ice that was shattering off suddenly harden and froze again.

"I can be able to freeze a person or a certain area with my ice attacks, the dragon is added in order to provide maximum damage to a person once encased in my ice," Seiryu told us. I then saw him prepare another attack when Ohoyama got in front of me.

"**Ammy, leave him to me,"** he said and charged at Seiryu.

"**Big Brother!"** I called out to him. I watched as Seiryu launched another of his _Ice Dragon_ attacks but Ohoyama dodged them while we tried to get Ishimaru out of the ice.

_No One's POV_

Ohoyama dodged each of Seiryu's attacks as more ice began to develop around the arena. He dodged another attack when he felt his leg go cold and saw it was frozen. Ohoyama skidded to the ground and looked at his frozen leg.

"Now there is no way you can escape from me now," Seiryu said and launched another attack right at him.

"**Ohoyama!"** Amaterasu called out to her brother as the ice dragon came towards him. There was a sudden flash of light and the ice dragon was suddenly cut in two.

"What?!" Seiryu said with shock when he suddenly screamed as he felt his hand being sliced off.

There was a sound of ice breaking and everyone turned to where a once frozen Ishimaru was. Except the only thing left was a large clump of shattered ice and Ishimaru's human form holding Roaring Fang and a large trench-line extending from him to where the ice dragon was and split to where Seiryu was.

"You!" he yelled. Ishimaru didn't say anything but only punched his fist on the ground. Then the earth suddenly shot up in a line straight to Seiryu. He managed to jump out of the way of it though. _'That was close, wait…what if he planned this? Then that means…' _Seiryu turned slightly to see Ohoyama behind him with his katana's hilt in his hands.

Ohoyama smirked as he sliced Seiryu in two. He landed on the ground as Seiryu's body landed a few feet away, now cut in two. He sheathed his katana and ran to Ishimaru, who slumped to his knees and panted.

"Hey Ishi, you feeling okay?" Issun asked.

"*pant* N-No *pant pant* I-I-I'm f-f-freaking c-c-cold h-h-here," Ishimaru stuttered. For some reason he was covering his left eye with his sleeve.

"**You're hurt,"** Amaterasu noticed.

"D-Don't w-worry a-about m-m-me A-Ammy, I-I'm fine," he said.

"**Oh? Then why do I see small drops of blood right there?"** Ohoyama asked and pointed to the droplets of blood on the ground with another drop touching the frozen earth. Ishimaru looked at them and sighed, slowly lowering his hand from his left eye. Amaterasu gasped and put her hand over her mouth as the others just looked with shock and awe.

Ishimaru's left eye had blood coming out of it; it almost looked like bloody tears. Ishimaru slowly opened his eye and they saw it wasn't the same brown color as before, but now was a hazel color.

"**Ishimaru…"** Amaterasu said to him. He soon slumped forward and Amaterasu grabbed him, then she noticed he was freezing.

"**He's so cold…"** she said softly. The others were still reeling over the bloody tears but snapped out of it and then began to help Ishimaru.

"**Come on, we gotta get him back to Kamiki, maybe the villagers can help him,"** Shinji said. Amaterasu nodded and placed Ishimaru on her back. Kuninushi ran ahead of them in order to inform the others at the village of what happened. The others made their way out of the Ice Cave as the snow began to melt and the sun peeked through the clouds.

---

"It appears Seiryu has been defeated…" Genbu said.

"Yeah, but now it looks like Saruta is injured…when did he cry tears of blood?" Byakko asked.

"I suspect his memories are starting to come back after all this time, perhaps sensing my power caused his eyes to react like that…or perhaps that old scar of his is acting up," Deathscythe stated coldly. He gripped his hand on a large scythe next to him and looked at it, on it was a faint smell of blood as well as the crusted remains of it still on the blade's edge. The reflection of a gold eye with three dots around the pupil and the whites of the eye being a light red were reflected off of the metal. "Probably the scar..." Deathscythe muttered to himself.

---

**Seiryu is defeated, but what was the reason for Ishimaru's bloody tears? And just how is this connected with Deathscythe and Saruta? Stay tuned to find out. Oh and plz R&R!**


	21. Kōryūmaru

**Well, here's another chapter, this one will include someone that might seem like a resemblence to a character from Bleach, but he's entirely mine! Anyway, enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 20: Kōryūmaru**

_Ishimaru's POV_

_I was alone, nothing around me but just a barren wasteland with a few rocks jutting out of the ground and some dead trees. I kept hearing a voice calling out my name, echoing like it was shouting. The sand around me suddenly began to rise. I covered my eyes when I heard a loud roar, I opened my eyes and before me was a large dragon. _

_The dragon didn't have any legs but it did have two wings, the scales were a deep brown, it actually looked like it was made of earth. The dragon looked at me and its emerald green eyes flashed._

"_**You!" **__it called, __**"My name is-"**__ it was trying to say a name but I couldn't hear what it was saying. Suddenly I felt myself become light-headed and blacked out._

_---_

I soon opened my eyes…or rather, my right eye, my left was either being covered up by something or having a hard time opening. I put my hand over my left eye and felt something on it; it felt like a bandage or something. I then noticed I was in a room but it looked almost like…no…it did look like my room I stayed in when I first came here.

I heard the door slide and saw Amaterasu walking inside.

"Oh, Ishimaru you're awake!" she said happily and hugged me. I was so confused by what happened and Amaterasu seemed to realize that too so she let go of me.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just so happy that I…" she looked as me then turned away with a light blush on her face.

"Um…it's okay…I'm fine…but what happened?" I asked her. She looked at me with a look of shame or something.

"After you passed out we brought you back to the village, the bleeding from your eye stopped but we put a bandage on it just in case…" Amaterasu looked away from me, "I was worried for you, Ishimaru…" she muttered. I was surprised by how she said it, it sounded sad…and afraid…for me. The little moment was interrupted by Waka and the others coming in on us.

"Well, well, it looks like monsieur sleepy head finally woke up," Waka said with a little grin on his face.

Part of me really wanted to beat him up, just for annoying me, but I restrained myself and looked at him in the eyes.

"What exactly happened?" I asked him. Waka explained about what happened after Seiryu died and my bloody eye. I remembered what occurred in the ice while I was trapped in it.

**Flashback**

_I watched as Amaterasu and the others were fighting Seiryu, I could hear my heart slowly beating and knew if I didn't get out of here, then I would die. I watched as Amaterasu and the others were trying to break me out of the ice, only succeeding in cracking it. That's when I saw Ohoyama about to be hit by Seiryu's attack. I then felt something inside of me burn, somehow I suddenly felt wet and realized whatever this power was it was melting the ice, and then I could move my arms. So I transformed into my human form and grabbed my sword and swung._

_That's when I felt the power travel into my blade. I swung and the ice shattered and the power shot in an arc at the ice dragon, then it split in two and went to Seiryu._

"Next thing I knew I was on my knees and blood was coming out of my eye, but…it felt like I wasn't in control, like someone else was controlling me," I muttered as I looked at my cup full of tea. I was telling the others about what happened to me while I was in the ice and Amaterasu decided to make some tea for us, I'll admit it was good tea.

"Hmm…you said it felt like someone was controlling you…hmm," Waka muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch.

"Still, as long as Seiryu is finished, we shouldn't worry about that," Ohoyama said.

"How's your leg anyway?" I asked him. He looked at his leg then at me, "Fine, it melted after Seiryu died so there wasn't much damage…listen…thanks," Ohoyama muttered that last part and looked away. I was stunned, Ohoyama…thanking me? I heard Amaterasu giggle and looked at her.

"That's the first time you ever thanked someone big brother," she said with the attitude of a child.

"Shut up!" Ohoyama retorted.

I watched the little sibling quarrel in front of me while I drank my tea, man she makes good tea. But there was something I kept on my mind, that dragon from my dream…why was he trying to tell me his name? I kept staring at my tea, unaware that the others were watching.

"Um…dude?" Issun poked me with his sword.

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking about something," I said.

"What were you thinking about?" Issun asked me.

"None of your business,_ bug_" I said with a grin. Issun started jumping rapidly and glowing red. "I TOLD YOU, I AM NOT A BUG!!!" he yelled and started bouncing on my head. Everyone started laughing as Issun tried to attack me with his tiny sword.

---

Later that night…

_No One's POV_

The moon shone brightly as the gang was sleeping in their respective rooms. In Ishimaru's room he was asleep. Suddenly he opened his eyes and got up from the bed. He opened the door and went downstairs then outside. Amaterasu heard the door shut and looked out the window to see Ishimaru walking down the road. She quickly woke the others up and they followed Ishimaru out of the village.

They soon caught up with him while he was running in wolf form.

"**Hey Ishi, dude, where are you going?"** Shinji asked his friend. Ishimaru gave no response but he noticed the glazed look in his eye.

"**It looks like he's sleepwalking…" **Ohoyama said. Waka went to Ishimaru and snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Yep, he's sleepwalking," he stated.

Ishimaru ignored them and kept walking…right to where he fought Seiryu. "Hang on, where is he going?" Issun wondered as Amaterasu and the others followed him.

They soon reached the Cave and Ishimaru began to go to where they fought Seiryu not too long ago.

"Why come here?" Issun wondered.

"Look!" Shinji said.

The others saw Ishimaru standing where Seiryu was and they saw a glowing orb in front of him. Ishimaru held his hand out to the orb and suddenly the room began to brighten. When everyone opened their eyes, they were surrounded by a barren wasteland of sand and stone columns with a few dead trees here and there.

There was a sudden roar that sounded like it was all around them and they saw something flying towards them from the sky. It looked like the image of a dragon that was flying towards the group. Shinji was preparing his weapon but Ohoyama stopped him.

"Wait…I know who this is," he said.

The others looked and saw a large dragon that looked identical to Seiryu, but it was made out of earth and had two jade eyes instead of red like Seiryu had.

The dragon flew down and flapped his wings, two rows of earth shot up from his beating wings and it stared at Ishimaru.

"**I am Kōryūmaru, boy; do you truly believe you can master my powers over the Earth itself?"** Kōryūmaru asked him.

"I do! I command you, obey me, Kōryūmaru!!" Ishimaru yelled and raised his hand to him.

Kōryūmaru suddenly began glowing and went to Ishimaru's hand in a string of light that formed a ball. Then the ball of light morphed into the shape of a sword and suddenly Ishimaru was gripping the handle of a zanpakutō. The zanpakutō had a cross guard in the shape of a star with an emerald green cloth on the hilt. Ishimaru laughed triumphantly as he looked at the sword, "I did it! Ha-ha! I did it!" he said happily as the world around him returned to the cave they were in a moment ago.

Ishimaru seemed to return to reality when he turned to see the others looking at him. "Guys! What-How long were you there?"He asked.

"Long enough for us to see you get Kōryūmaru," Ohoyama replied. Amaterasu went towards Ishimaru and sniffed the zanpakutō.

"**This power…I can sense Kōryūmaru inside it…and…"** Amaterasu stopped and sniffed it again, **"It smells just him…"** she muttered.

"Just like who Ammy?" Issun asked her.

"**Nothing…it just reminds me of someone who had this same sword,"** Amaterasu said.

Ishimaru looked at Amaterasu then at his sword and wondered, _'who could she have been talking about?'_ Ishimaru wondered.

---

Deathscythe sensed something and looked at the pool of water to see Ishimaru holding a zanpakutō in his hand. "So…Kōryūmaru finally shows his face after all these years …hmm…this will be…_interesting,_" Deathscythe smiled as he looked at Ishimaru. "Byakko…looks like you're going to have a challenge for you," Deathscythe said to him.

"**Good…it'll be fun to fight off against a man who wields Kōryūmaru…and I'm lucky its Saruta,"** Byakko snarled.

---

**Ishimaru now weilds Kōryūmaru, but Deathscythe now knows and Byakko is ready for him. What shall become of Ishimaru? Will he be able to control Kōryūmaru? And who weilded him before Ishimaru? these questions will be answered in the future. But, please feel free to leave any reviews with comments, questions, concerns, and anything else. Please? Seriously, i need reviews here! Come on! Don't leave me hanging! Please R&R!**


	22. Ryoshima Coast

**This is probably my first short chappie, but this one will reveal a little bit more about Ishimaru and the gang and someone we should all know is making an appearence...or rather, a refrence, or a brief cameo. anyway, Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 21: Ryoshima Coast**

_Ishimaru's POV_

The next day we all left Kamiki village, Kuninushi mysteriously disappeared, saying 'he wanted to improve his swordsmanship after seeing how I killed Seiryu' but I knew he was jealous. Mr. and Mrs. Orange also bid farewell to us and told us to come back when they would begin their festival.

"**The Kamiki festival is rather fun," **Amaterasu told me when we ran through Shinshu fields.

"**Really?"** I asked.

"Yeah, the food, the fun, the sake Kushi makes…mmm, the girls," Issun then began to think about a bunch of perverted thoughts while we all ignored him.

"**I wonder what Kodak is doing now,"** I mumbled incoherently.

Shinji must've heard what I said because I heard him sigh and mutter a **"Yeah, me too…"** under his breath. Amaterasu looked at me with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"**Tell me about the four of you, I mean, Ishimaru told us about all four of you being close friends when you met as kids,"** Amaterasu said to Shinji.

"**Yeah, We're like a pack so to speak, Ishimaru is the leader, Yosataro has the qualities of a right-hand man, I'm the most intelligent but also the strongest hearing, and Kodak is the one with the strength and dexterity, not to mention agility,"** Shinji told her.

"**We'd use to hang around the roof of Ishimaru's place, eating ice cream, it was our favorite thing actually,"** Shinji added.

"**Yeah…good times"** I said with a smile on my face and remembered all those times we just sat there on my roof to watch the sun set and eat ice cream. Kinda like how Roxas from Kingdom Hearts 2 would do that with Axel and later his 'friends' in the Virtual Twilight Town. A lot of people said I acted like Roxas while my brother would act like Riku.

"**Man, remembering this makes me miss the gang a lot,"** Shinji sighed.

"**I know, but hey, maybe we might be lucky and find Kodak somewhere in Sei'an City, after all, he does love cities, and where they're cities, there's bound to be three things: food, girls, and probably guys to beat up when he's pissed,"** I stated, causing Shinji to laugh.

"**Yeah, probably right,"** he said.

We were so busy talking that I never even noticed this huge bridge until after I finished talking with Shinji. **"Holy shit!"** I said when I saw the bridge and the long drop into the river below. "**Remind me not to look down,"** Shinji said and shook with fear.

The two of us then saw Amaterasu and the others running ahead of us and we followed behind them. We soon passed the bridge and we saw ocean right in front of our eyes. The scent of sea water filled my nose as the wind carried its scent in the air; I then saw another Guardian Sapling in the distance and looked around for the others.

"**Where'd they go?"**I asked Shinji.

"**Don't look at me man, but I think I can see them on the beach,"** Shinji nodded his head to the beach where I saw the familiar white and red blurs running along the white sands. The two of us followed the blurs and then we both felt the warm sand in-between our paws, to be honest, having warm sand in-between paws actually feels nice.

I let out a sigh and looked at the ocean water sparkling in the sunlight, **"Whaddya say we take a break? You know, get some rays, a little R&R?"** Shinji asked me with a grin on his muzzle. I smirked, **"Alright,"** I said. So the gang and I (when we finally caught up to them) decided to take a break and relax. I just mainly ran after Amaterasu in the water while Waka was just sitting there, apparently getting a tan, and Ohoyama and Shinji were just sunbathing.

I laughed when Amaterasu used her _Waterspout_ technique on me to drench me in sea water. **"No fair!"** I called to her. **"Then catch me if you can!" **Amaterasu winked and ran off. I ran after her and soon we where treading through the water. That's when I saw a huge wrecked ship in the middle of the ocean just floating there. I looked at it curiously and then, as if by magic, I was being drawn towards it.

"**Ishimaru!"** Amaterasu called to me, snapping me out of my trance. I turned to see her on the beach, sitting on the ground in her wolf form, waiting for me. I turned around to doggy-paddle towards the beach but then I heard something rushing towards me. I turned around and the last thing I saw were a pair of giant jaws rushing at me, then hearing myself scream and Amaterasu cry out my name before everything went black.

---

**Oh no! What fate has befallen Ishimaru? Stay tuned to find out! and R&R plz!**


	23. Promise

**Well, here's another chapter that is basically about a little romance between Ammy and Ishimaru, as well as with Ammy and Saruta, this also hints to Ishimaru and Saruta, but more on that later. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 22: Promise**

Darkness and water, those were the two things I could see. I saw the sun shining through the water and slowly began to lose conciseness, I then saw the figure of someone swimming towards me before the darkness took me over…

---

_Saruta sitting on a ledge that overlooked a town that looked like a traditionally Japanese town and showed off the sunset. Saruta looked at the others who were with him. Kenji, Tsume, and Yahiko, his friends, were sitting next to him. Kenji sat on the ground, his fingers running through his black and red highlighted hair. Tsume was just sitting with his hands on the edge and looking at the sunset. Yahiko had his back turned to the ground and was the only one standing. _

"_Man, where is she?" Saruta muttered. Amaterasu was supposed to meet them today but she hasn't shown up._

"_Maybe she's playing with us," Kenji said._

"_Ammy? Nah, she's too sweet to do that," Tsume stated._

"_Anyway, I'm going home," Kenji said as he got up, stretching his back._

"_Coming Saruta?" Tsume asked._

"_Nah, I think I'll stay here a little longer," Saruta said to them. The others all shrugged and walked back to town. Saruta sat there, just staring at the setting sun as it began to sink into the ground and the stars began to appear one by one. _

"_Man, so beautiful tonight," he muttered. He let out a yawn and soon began to slum, trying to stay awake. _

"_Maybe I'll just rest my eyes…for a…few…minutes…" he yawned and soon fell asleep. _

_Amaterasu suddenly showed up and saw that Saruta was still there, but on his back sleeping. _'He must've been waiting for me this whole time…'_ Amaterasu thought as she knelt down and placed Saruta's head on her lap._

"_It's the least I could do," she muttered and kissed his forehead. Saruta opened his eyes and looked at Amaterasu, a small smile on his face, "Hey…what took you so long?" he asked softly. Amaterasu smiled softly and petted his head, "Sorry I was late, but I'm here aren't I?" she asked. Saruta hummed and then went back to sleep as Ammy began to sing a lullaby…_

_---_

I suddenly began coughing as water escaped my mouth and air came in rasping gasps.

"Hey, he's still alive!" I heard Issun said. I looked around and saw the others looking at me and Amaterasu was hugging me since I felt her arms wrap around me when I got up and realized I was in human form as well as Amaterasu.

"Ishimaru, I was so worried!" she said.

"W-What happened?" I asked hoarsely.

"Well, the Water Dragon (which was the pair of jaws that came at you) had attacked you while you were in the water and apparently sent you under. But Ma Cherie here dove in and got you out before the water dragon could attack again, but you were out cold so she kinda did CPR to save your life, too bad you were out of it, I'm sure you would've enjoyed it," Waka told me.

I looked at Amaterasu and saw she was looking away but her face was tinted a light red and a small grin was on her face. "Hey look, she's blushing," Issun chuckled before getting sand all over him by Ammy. "Sorry, my tail did that," she grinned. I looked at the sea and suddenly something was beginning to bubble up to the surface.

"Uh guys…" I said when I saw something come out of the water. My mouth suddenly dropped when I saw a huge dragon-serpent creature rise up from the water and looking at us.

"Holy shit," I said with awe and shock just by looking at the Water dragon.

The water dragon looked at me and then at Amaterasu. **"You…Amaterasu…is that really you?" **the dragon asked her. Amaterasu nodded, "Yes, why did you attack my friend?" she asked in a sincere voice.

"**Oh, sorry, I just thought that ever since Byakko showed up on Oni Island that he was one of his servants, but I guess I was wrong,"** the water dragon said.

It then raised its tail and in it was a clam shell. The dragon placed the shell on the ground and it opened, that's when I saw that it had another glowing symbol in it and realized this was a Fortune Brush god.

"**Consider this as an apology for my actions,"** the water dragons aid and sank back into the ocean. I walked towards the glowing symbol and touched it. I was suddenly thrust into the same place where I confronted the other two gods and soon saw someone before me. A man suddenly appeared, wearing a brown colored clothing of a fisherman and a tall hat with green markings on it and fishing pole with a Bream on his hand.

"**Ah Saruta, my hearts swells with joy seeing you again. I am Ebisugami, god of divine waters. I had spent many years inside that clam ever since the massacre of our people, but the Water dragon found me and I told it of trying to locate you. Although, I wish it didn't try and eat you, thankfully I managed to tell it that you were who I was looking for and managed to save you, except you blacked out, but Mother Amaterasu saved you," **Ebisugami said happily.

"**Please, use my powers to defeat the dreaded Byakko that is hiding on Oni Island,"** he said. He disappeared into the same symbol again and flew into me, a sense of power coursed through my body as I returned to Nippon.

"That was Ebisugami, the legendary god of divine waters, it's said he created the ocean and its inhabitants and also could walk on water, heck, he could control water itself!" Issun said.

""Wait, you saw that?" I asked.

"Not entirely, but we did feel his presence after the flash of light," Ohoyama stated.

I looked at the ocean then at my mask and grinned. I put it on and used my brush-tail; I then noticed that the swirling pattern on it emitted a blue smoke as I drew a line on the water that went horizontal. I lowered my brush and suddenly the ocean parted where my ink was, revealing the ocean floor below before filling back up with water.

"Wow, now that's some amazing power!" Issun said. I grinned and stuck my tongue out, "I know," I said.

---

Later that day we decided to take up residence in a small temple near the coast. Tomorrow we would go to Sei'an City and learn what we could from the residents about Byakko. Waka went ahead saying he had to take care of something and left in a flash. I also had learned that this temple had belonged to a Priestess named Rao, but it turned out she died and Amaterasu explained that the Ninetails killed her and impersonated her in order to take over the city, but she stopped it.

Now it seems there is a new priestess, although she is young, actually in her early twenties by what one of the attendants told us. I was on the beach again as I replayed the events that occurred in my mind. So far I was attacked by a Water Dragon and nearly drowned, Ammy performed CPR on me and saved me, I got another brush god…and Ammy did CPR on me…I didn't know why but I kept thinking about Amaterasu doing CPR on me and I never knew it.

My face went a little red from the mental image of it when I felt something furry brush past my arm. I looked and discovered Amaterasu in her wolf form under my arm and apparently snuggling up to me. I was surprised but Ammy just licked the side of my face and sat her head on my lap.

"Um…Ammy?" I asked as she looked at me and a flash of mischief appeared in her eyes.

"**What? I can't enjoy playing with you like a dog does with their master?"** Amaterasu asked.

"But you're a Celestial being and I'm a human," I replied.

"**Still, I like being treated as a dog,"** Ammy replied.

"In that case…" I said with a grin and scratched her ears. She let out a growl from the ear scratching and her tail was wagging happily back and forth.

"**Yeah, right there…oh yeah, that's it," **Ammy moaned and rubbed her head against me. I smiled and petted her head. I looked and saw the sun setting in the distance, now blending with the ocean and filling the sea with an orange color. Amaterasu looked at me and suddenly noticed that my eyes were a Hazel color from the sun.

_Amaterasu's POV_

I looked at Ishimaru's eyes and remembered that Saruta, an old dear friend of mine, had those same hazel eyes. Just looking at the two pools of hazel reminded me of how much I cared for Saruta back then. Ishimaru looked at me and gave a warm soft smile, **"You…you have beautiful eyes,"** I said to him accidentally. My face turned red and I looked away, _'Oh dear, why did I have to open my big mouth?!'_ I wondered.

I felt Ishimaru's warm hand trace down my head and back and suddenly felt relaxed.

"Easy there Ammy, you should rest, you've been through a lot today," Ishimaru said to me in a quiet sweet voice. I felt so relax that I stayed on his lap and watched the sun set with him. My eyelids soon began to droop as did my tail, I was trying my best to stay awake but I soon succumbed to sleep.

---

"_Hey Ammy, I want you to promise me something…" Saruta said to her while they sat on the cliff._

"_What is it?" she asked him._

"_Promise me…that no matter how far we are, we'll never forget each other…" Saruta said to her. _

_Amaterasu was at first surprised, but she realized the meaning of why he wanted that promise. She nodded and pecked his check._

"_I promise…" she said._

_---_

**Looks Like Ishimaru has gotten another brush power, but how can that help against Byakko? And Amaterasu starts to remember a promise she made to Saruta years ago. But one thing remains: Who IS Saruta? and what connection does he have to Ishimaru? Stay tuned to find out.**


	24. Sei'an City

**Pretty short chappie i know, but this was the best i could come up with. anyway, Enjoy! And please add some reviews, i need some, come on, please?**

**---**

**Chapter 23: Sei'an City**

_Ishimaru's POV_

I felt something wet on my face and opened my eyes to see Ammy licking my face.

"**Morning," **she said and licked my face again.

"Morning," I yawned and got up. Ammy sat down next to me and shook herself awake as I cracked my neck.

"Man, I slept good last night," I said.

"**Probably since you slept on my side the whole time,"** Ammy said to me. I thought about it and distinctly remember resting my head on something furry and I saw only white with a trace of red. Then it suddenly hit me that I had slept on Amaterasu's side the whole night and didn't bother to move...then again I was sleeping.

"**Come on** the others are probably getting up," Amaterasu said during her shift into human form. I nodded and followed her to the Temple where the others were getting up as well.

"Good morning Ishimaru," Shinji said with a yawn.

"Morning," I replied.

"So what happened last night? I checked your rooms but you weren't there," Shinji asked. I looked at Amaterasu and scratched the back of my head, "Well…we uh…" I began.

"We were just watching the sun set, nothing else," Ammy replied.

I mentally sighed with relief, the others looked at us, "Eh, good enough for me," Issun said.

The others shrugged, but Ohoyama gave me an 'I'm watching you' look when he passed by me. Ammy looked at me, but I grinned and said, "Come on, you said you were going to show me the big city, right?" which made Amaterasu giggle and we made our way to the city.

---

When we got there I was amazed at the many people I saw walking around. They all had different clothes with different symbols, some with a heart, others with a star, and I saw one with a kanji for 'heaven' on it. Then I also saw some people wearing outfits that looked like Waka's but different colors and had masks on their faces.

"Those are the Tao Troopers that Waka is the commander of, their base is up there," Amaterasu pointed to the hovering temple in the sky, in which I just stared at with awe.

"Wow…but how could he make it fly?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know, I tried asking Waka, but he says I wouldn't understand," Amaterasu told me. I nodded and thought about what Waka has up there, my thoughts were interrupted by Amaterasu suddenly poking my shoulder, "Come on, I'll show you around!" she said and pulled me along with her.

"Should we stop them?" Shinji asked.

"No, let's just watch what happens," Ohoyama said.

Amaterasu began to show me around the city, we checked out some shops and Ammy told us about the city when she saved it from Blight, who had been inside the Emperor's body and emitted poison gas from it to poison the people, she beat him and also explained about her fight with the Ninetails. I felt rather sad when Queen Himiko, who ruled Sei'an city, was killed by Ninetails.

"I thought we were finished, but she managed to use the last of her power to show us where Oni Island was before vanishing, and the crystal ball she had from her family for generations was gone as well…" Ammy had a sad look on her face. Now being a kind soul and the fact I hate seeing women cry, I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me with her watery eyes.

She wiped her eyes and nodded, "thanks," I heard her whisper. "It's okay," I replied. I turned and suddenly saw a grey wolf with black markings across the other side of the canal looking at us then disappearing.

"Ammy, did you just see a grey wolf with black markings right now?" I asked her.

She cocked her head in a cute way at me, "Nope," she said. I sighed and looked at her, she had a cute and innocent look in her eyes that almost made her look like a child, I felt the heat rise to my face and quickly turned so she couldn't see it. "Come on, I still have to show you around!" Ammy said and grabbed my hand again.

_Thid-Person POV_

Ishimaru was soon following her into the city again...but he never noticed the same grey wolf from before trailing behind them through the thick crowds.

---

**Ishimaru and the gang finally reach the city, but what will they discover there? And who is the grey wolf that is following them? Is he friend or foe? Stay tuned to find out. R&R plz!**


	25. Exploring the City

**Just a filler chappie here folks, but the real stuff will begin in the next i promise, oh and school has been giving me a drag lately and hampering my progress so i might not be able to update sooner than i want. Then there is procrastination, which is a major in affecting my writing. anyway, Enjoy the chappie!**

**---**

**Chapter 24: Exploring the city**

Amaterasu and I stood in front of a clothes shop, or at least I thought it was a clothes shop.

"Come on!" Ammy said and dragged me into the store. I soon saw a bunch of kimonos hanging on the wall behind the counter, all in different shades of color. Ammy and I removed our sandals and she walked past an old lady at the front desk and into a room with dozens of scrolls and kimonos with a huge white one in front of the wall.

That's when I saw a man wearing a headdress that reminded me of…man; I forgot what it looked like. Anyway, he wore a dark yellow kimono with some designs on the front that I couldn't tell what they were or what they meant. The man looked at me and suddenly began to measure my body, arms, legs, waist, etc.

"Um…what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Checking your size, I must know what clothes you must wear since I assume that's why you came here?" the man asked. I looked at Amaterasu with a worried look but she giggled at me, "Don't worry, Mr. Chic is a very well known kimono designer in the city," she waited until Mr. Chic went to another room before she leaned next to me, "I kinda helped him with some designs a while back, but don't tell," she said to me.

Mr. Chic came back with some fabrics in his hands and immediately began to work on designing something for me. It didn't take more than a few minutes for him to be done and showing his work to me. 'Wow, he works fast' I thought as I looked at the pair of clothes I was given.

The clothes looked just like those Kamishimos that samurai wore in the Edo-period, but the jacket was a jade green and the rest were a dark brown color. The symbol was of a three pointed razor spiral like the ones I saw on other kamishimos before.

"Wow…but how?" I asked with awe.

"Just looking at you I knew you had to be a samurai, that and it seemed to compliment the sword you're carrying," Mr. Chic pointed at Howling Scar and Roaring Fang on my belt.

"Oh, right" I scratched the back of my head and chuckled. He showed me to a changing room and I changed into the kamishimo. It actually fit me rather well, plus it felt rather soft along my body and I thought it must've been made with either silk or something.

After I finished putting on the clothes and looking at myself in the mirror (Damn I look good in this) I walked out and showed Amaterasu my outfit.

"It suits you," she said. I paid for the outfit (thankfully killing monsters helped out a lot) and walked out of the store wearing it proudly.

"Wonder where the others are," I wondered.

"Come on, let's go find them," Amaterasu said and took off. I sighed and followed her, that's when I caught a blur of grey from the corner of my eye and stopped, I turned around but nothing was behind me. I shrugged and took one step forward and bumped into something. I got up, brushing the dust off, and turned to see the same old man from Taka Pass. "You! How did you get, wait, are you spying on me?!" I asked.

"Why no! I said I was a traveler, and I was just walking when I bumped into you…strange, you've changed since I saw you last time," the old man said. Before I could ask his name I heard Amaterasu call out my name and turned to see her waiting. I turned to the old man but I saw he was gone. "Come on, we gotta meet the others!" Ammy said and dragged me again.

---

We all met at the large torch in the middle of the town, the gang was amazed by my new clothes and Shinji even got some new threads as well. Shinji was now wearing a coat without a shirt underneath that looked like Sanosuke Sagara's outfit, but black and red.

"Man, that Mr. Chic guy was cool; he just knew my outfit just by looking!" Shinji said.

"Hmm, what about that grey wolf you saw?" Ohoyama asked.

"Haven't seen him lately," I said, then my stomach growled loudly and I blushed with embarrassment.

"Sounds like you're hungry, come on," Amaterasu said and went off.

Ohoyama sighed, "I hate it when she gets like this," he muttered.

---

I soon found myself, along with the others, inside a restaurant. The smell of various foods filled my nose and I looked at the maid who was giving the foods to the other customers.

"Man, the food smells good," Shinji said with a little drool coming out of his mouth.

"Stop drooling and wait, we'll get our food," Ohoyama said to him. No sooner had he said that, the food was delivered. Amaterasu's dish was Katsudon with pork, Shinji's was some Ramen with chicken and pork in it, Ohoyama's was Karaage with some chicken, pork, beef, and (from what I could see) was either octopus or salmon, and mine was Nikujaga, which was rather good in my opinion.

"Mmm, this is good!" I said and dug right into the food I had. Shinji was the same as me, while Ohoyama and Ammy were both smiling (Ohoyama was grinning as he ate his food while Ammy giggled). I wondered when Waka would join us to eat but my thoughts were interrupted when we heard shouting. A man suddenly showed up, panting for breath, "T-There is a fight going on!" he said.

I looked at the others, who all had the same look as me, and we rushed out of the restaurant and followed the other patrons to where the fight was occurring.

---

**What is going on? Is there really a fight going on? And between whom? Stay tuned to find out!**


	26. Reunion

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating lately, i've been at home sick with something, prbably flu or something, but i hope its not swine flu. Anyway, this chapter will probably sound like episode 3 of Rurouni Kenshin, in which case, i don't own it! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 25: Reunion**

I soon saw a crowd of people gathering around a store's entrance and I saw men in soldier uniforms that were carrying a young man in his early twenties out of a store. "Please wait, he didn't do anything wrong!" an elderly man stated. "He only took a hand-towel it's nothing serious!" he said. I had this weird feeling I saw this before when it suddenly clicked, this was exactly like in the third episode of 'Rurouni Kenshin' about the police swordsmen and Kenshin fighting them before they could execute the innocent people…good episode…wait, forget about my inner ranting.

I saw the soldier insult the old man and then arrested him as well, then a young woman came and then pleaded for someone to help them when one of the swordsmen ordered her to be arrested as well. I couldn't stand by and let this happen, so I ran and kicked one of the soldiers in the back, sending him to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Arresting innocent people for crimes they never committed! Where is your honor in doing that?!" I asked the soldiers.

"You realize of course you're dealing with the Police swordsmen, who are trained to kill at a moment's notice?" one of them asked. "We're also the ones who keep this city safe from crime by killing it at its earliest stage and are allowed to wear swords because of this," another said.

"Bullshit!" I yelled, surprising everyone, even Amaterasu, "You think you're stopping crime but you're only killing innocent people, do you have no shame?!" I asked them.

"Who are you anyway?" one of the soldiers asked.

"It's Ishimaru Takeshi," I told them.

"Ishimaru…wait a minute, so you're him then," one of the soldiers in green soldier attire, possibly the leader, said.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"We've been given a bounty by some guy to capture an Ishimaru Takeshi, he's said to have a brown wolf mask on his belt and a zanpakutō as well. The bounty is apparently one million yen," the leader scoffed, "I don't know why that guy wants you, but if I get that yen then I can live a rather relaxing retirement," the leader said.

"That explains this then, you wanted me to come running so you could get the bounty then," I realized.

"Yep," the leader glanced at his men, "Get him," he said. The soldiers drew their swords and started to come towards me. "Damn," I cursed and drew Kōryūmaru as one of them attacked. I blocked it and then kicked the guy square in the face. "Shinji, go with Ammy and get Waka, Ohoyama, I need your help," I told them. Shinji nodded and he and Amaterasu went to get Waka while Ohoyama joined me.

The two of us began to fight the soldiers; it looked like we might win, until I saw more coming that is. _'Crap...'_ I thought. Just then something kicked me in the ribs and sent me flying into a wall; I winced from the pain and opened one of my eyes to see Ohoyama kicked into the wall as well.

"Since you've put up a fight I suppose it's only fair we give you the same fate as the others…execute them," the leader said.

The others and I looked at the swordsmen with shock as they tied us up and put us against a wall.

"Well, this is another fine mess you got us into Ishimaru, "Ohoyama said.

"Not now Ohoyama," I growled at him.

One of the soldiers grabbed me by the collar, "Ah! Let me go you bastard!"I told him. The soldier dropped me against the wall.

"This is what I was saying before: By killing crime in its earliest form we prevent mischief from occurring," the leader said.

"You're the ones who are evil!" one of the pedestrians yelled, who was shushed by one of the soldiers drawing their sword but stopped by the leader.

"They aren't our concern, kill them," the leader said. The soldier near us nodded and drew his sword, pointing it at me. "What's wrong? Where's that smart mouth of yours?"The soldier asked cockily.

"If I wasn't tied up I would kick your ass," I said to him. The soldier growled and looked at the leader, who nodded. Before he could raise his sword, I heard the crowd say, 'wait, you shouldn't!' and 'hey, what are you doing?' I heard a soldier ask the person why he was here when I heard a punch and saw the soldier on the ground with a large bruise on his face.

I looked up and was shocked at who knocked the man out.

It was Kodak.

Only, he wasn't wearing the same clothes the last time I saw him, instead he was wearing a Karategi that was grey with a black trim and a grey belt on it.

"Kodak…" I said with surprise.

"Hey…" he replied rather casually.

"What are you doing here?" the soldier leader asked.

"Me? I was just minding my own business when I saw my friend and your guys about to kill these people," Kodak said.

"So?" the leader scoffed.

"I'm asking you this: let these people go," Kodak stated.

The soldiers began laughing at him, "you? You really must think we're dumb aren't you?" one of them asked.

"I'd listen to him if I were you, Kodak is known for becoming violent when angered," I stated, and got a punch in the face for it.

"Shuddup!" the soldier said.

"You should've have done that," I said and spat out some blood.

Before the soldier could say anything Kodak suddenly appeared and knocked him out with one karate chop in the neck. I smirked at my friend and he did the same with me.

"Why you little, get him!" the leader ordered.

The police swordsmen all charged at Kodak, but he just weaved in between them without any effort. "You're too slow…" he said and punched the air, sending each of the swordsmen flying and knocking them out.

'Damn, he's been improving…' I thought when I saw how Kodak pulled off a Sanosuke like that.

"Now then…how about you release these innocent people and I might consider not beating you senseless," Kodak replied.

"Never!" the leader said and charged at Kodak. He sighed, "Fool…" he said. I didn't get to see the next few seconds clearly, it was all a blur. I saw Kodak disappear and suddenly reappear behind the soldier and delivered a kick so powerful that it sent him flying through a wall and into the canal.

My mouth just dropped from amazement at how Kodak managed to kick that soldier guy hard enough to break a wall. Kodak lowered his leg and sighed, "I told him I didn't want to fight, it was his own choice," Kodak muttered. He then helped untie us and looked at me, "Surprised to see me?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you just went Bruce Lee on that guy's ass," I said with surprise.

"Oh that? That was nothing! Wait until you see me with gauntlets, then I'll go Bruce Lee," Kodak laughed and patted my back. I never even noticed Amaterasu, Shinji, and Waka with shocked faces until now when I looked behind Kodak.

"Wow…" Amaterasu said with surprise.

"Your friend is certainly violent," Waka said to Shinji.

Shinji ran to Kodak as he turned to face his friend.

"Kodak, what…how…when did you…alright you got some explaining to do mister!" Shinji said.

"Alright, I'll explain over some Ramen, I'm hungry," Kodak said. Now that he mentioned it, we never finished our food back at Yama's Restaurant. "Oh right, our food, come on man!" Shinji said and ran to the restaurant with me and Kodak tailing him. "Hey, if you guys don't want your food we'll be happy to take it!" I called to Amaterasu and Ohoyama.

The two siblings looked at each other then followed us, with Waka chuckling and shaking his head. "He never ceases to amaze me," he said.

---

Elsewhere, a large white tiger with black stripes and bright flame-red eyes with a muscular build and razor sharp claws and fangs was looking through a crystal ball and saw Ishimaru and his friends going to a restaurant.

"**Hmm…that Kodak fellow is the strongest of their group…"** the white tiger grinned, showing off his set of razor sharp teeth, **"Perhaps he might be a good fight…wouldn't you say, partner?"** Byakko asked a man wearing red and black armor with a peacock helmet and a pole arm in his left hand.

"As long as I can fight them, I want to fight the strongest of their group!" the man yelled.

"Easy, I want to fight too, but let's first study them and learn of their weaknesses," Byakko said and continued to look at the ball.

---

**Kodak has been found and the gang has been reformed, but what of Yosataro? And will Byakko find their weaknesses? Also, who is that man that wants to fight them so badly? (Hint: He's someone from the Dynasty warrior series) Stay tuned for these answers in the next chapter!**


	27. Weakness

**And here's another chapter, due to my Word Doc. being out of it i must use the website to send the chaps to here. Anyway, expect some grammar errors until i can get the full product. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 26: Weakness**

Soon Kodak, Shinji, Amaterasu, Ohoyama, and Waka and I were back at the restaurant as Kodak explain what had happened to him.

"After you left we got attacked by those Green Imps from before, they overpowered us...When I woke up, I was in a cell with Shinji next to me. That's when i saw Yosataro and then realized that he is working for whoever was behind this. I asked him who was he working for, but he only said 'Someone you should know...' before he left. That's when I got knocked out by an Imp, when i came too, i found myself here. Broke and alone, I wandered the city, doing various odd jobs to pass by, that's when I met an old man sitting next to a wall who told me about you, Ishimaru," Kodak said to me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, he told me that I would have to train hard for the challenges to come and told me to train with a person known as Onigiri-Sensei, he then gave me a grey wolf mask with black markings and then left. I took his advice and went to the sensei and began to learn from him...after paying of course..." Kodak said.

"We once did some training with him...it was brutal..." Issun said.

"Really?" I looked at Amaterasu.

"Yes, I had to practice until I couldn't practice anymore but still practiced...my legs nearly gave out the first time, but then I began to get used to it," Amaterasu said.

"Anyway, Onigiri-sensei trained me vigorously until I surpassed my abilities. Today I was coming back from the dojo when I saw Ishimaru in trouble with the Police Swordsmen, the rest I think you can piece together," Kodak said.

We all looked at Kodak and remembered how he beat the police swordsmen with relative ease.

"By the way, i saw a grey wolf with black markings earlier today, was that you?" I asked him.

Kodak nodded, "I had to make sure that the rumors were true about you Ishimaru, the reason i was hiding was because i wanted to see if it really was you," Kodak said.

"Well that makes sense...somewhat..." I muttered.

---

We finished and payed for our meals, but now we had another problem: Where were we going to sleep? We had some money from monster killing, but we had no idea were to sleep.

"If there was a hotel or something we would be okay, but since there isn't, anyone got any ideas?" I asked the gang.

"Hmm...Kodak, since you were here the longest, do you know of a place were we can stay?" Ohoyama asked him.

Kodak scratched his chin for a minute (he only did this when he was thinking) and snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, there was that apartment I rented...then kicked out of..." Kodak said.

We all sighed from this, looks like we're sleeping outside again...

"I have some spare room at my place," a voice said to us.

Thank goodness...wait a minute...why does that voice sound familiar?

I turned around and saw the same old man from earlier today.

"You?" I asked.

"Yes, like I said, I have some spare room at my home, you're welcome to stay there for the night," the old man said.

"Wait, were do you live?" I asked.

"follow me and I'll show you," he said and walked off with the rest of us following.

---

We soon were outside the city and realized that the old man was leading us to somewhere, our answers soon came when we saw the same Temple from before where we stayed at.

"Wait a minute here gramps, you're the one in charge of this Temple?" Issun asked.

"Yes, I had heard from my attendent that you stayed the night here while I was at the city, you can stay here if you want to," the old man said.

"thanks," I said.

We made our way inside the Temple and made ourselves comfortable in the rooms we had used in our last stay here. Later that day, as the sun was setting, i went to Sei'an City just to look at the city. I crossed a large bridge that led to the aristocrat quarters and saw that it was much bigger than the commoner's quarters. I thought i saw Amaterasu going to a large building ahead of me, but then all i saw was a blur. I decided to follow her, but seeing the two guards i had to climb up the side of the wall to get inside. I looked around for Amaterasu and found her standing in front of some strange marker. I then realized what it was. It was a grave.

I looked at Amaterasu as she placed some flowers on the grave with a sorrowful look in her amber eyes. I felt something inside me just from looking at her...something sad. I carefully went towards her and stood next to her.

"Who is this?" I asked her.

"Queen Himiko...once ruler of Sei'an City and of Nippon...she died by Rao...because of me..." Amaterasu said sadly.

I looked at her when she said this, "What?" I asked her.

"It's true...when we got the fox Rods Rao came and took them, i didn't realize what was going on until it was too late. When I saw the real Rao's corpse I realized what I had done and ran to Himiko...but I...I was too late," Amaterasu said, her voice breaking up and tears falling from her eyes.

I just watched Amaterasu shedding her tears and felt my heart ache inside.

"She...She died becuase of me...I failed to protect her and she died..." Amaterasu whimpered, her tail and ears drooping.

I couldn't take it, I couldn't bare seeing her cry like this. I put a hand on Ammy's shoulder and she looked at me, her face red and puffy from the tears. I pulled her int m arms and she sobbed into my chest.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Amaterasu, it's okay," I cooed to her.

"Ishimaru..." she said and wrapped her arms around me, "Thank you..." she said.

I smiled and softly petted her head as she softly sobbed into my chest. Issun watched from the grave, shedding a few tears as well.

---

Byakko watched he display before him, **"Hmm...it appears Amaterasu feel regret for Himiko's death and that Ishimaru boy cares about her...hmm..."** Byakko turned to his partner, **"Go to the city and see if you can do something about that problem,"** Byakko told him.

"Yes..." he replied and left.

---

**Byakko sends his partner to Sei'an City, will Ishimaru be able to defeat him? And now that Byakko knows their weakness, will he exploit it? Stay tuned to find out!**


	28. Attacked

**Chapter 27: Attacked**

Amaterasu stopped crying a while, but she still sniffed and shook from the hiccuping sobs she had left in her. I cradled her in my arms, like i was protecting her, shielding her from her sorrows. She wiped the tears off and looked at me, "Ishimaru...thank you," she said softly.

I smiled softly and patted her head, "It's okay, as long as you're feeling better," I told her, still holding her in my arms.

The truth was, i didn't want to let go of her, her body felt warm in my arms, and I was sure she didn't want to let go either. She nestled her head on my chest, her wolf ears flattening and her hand on my stomach.

"Thank you..." she said kindly.

I smiled softly, then I saw that the moon was coming out and realized we where out all night.

"We should head back," I said to her.

She nodded and we let go of each other, slightly blushing a bit. "Um...how are we going to get past the guards?" i asked her.

"Easy, just go into wolf form and follow my lead," she said with a little grin.

We both transformed and Ammy rubbed her head on my lower jaw, her tail went up and drew two lines, then I saw time itself slow down but we where still going at normal speed and there was a heavy mist everywhere.

**"Come on!"** Amaterasu said and took off past the guards, i followed quickly and passed the guards as time became normal again.

**"When could you do that?"** I asked her once we made it to a save location to hide form the guards.

**It's a brush techinque I have that can slow time down,"** Amaterasu said.

When we heard the guards leave we made our escape back to the Commoner's Quarters. While we passed some people who stayed up at night i noticed that there was something, or someone, close to us. But when I turned to look there was no one, we reached the gates and soon were in Ryoshima coast.

**"Hey Ammy..." **I began.

"Mm?" she looked at me.

**"Listen...i-if it's not to much trouble...do you think...you could stay with me tonight?"** I asked. _'What am i thinking?! She'll probably say no I just know it!'_ I thought.

"Sure," I heard her say and I looked at her.

"**You will?/**You will?" Both me and Issun asked with surprise.

**"Well, i just thought I'd thank you for back there, and I'll stay in wolf form, since human form would be awkward,"** Amaterasu said.

I looked at her, then at Issun, "Well, if my boss says its okay, then i'll go with her, just no horseplay you two!" he said, causing Ammy to tilt her head and into her mouth again before spitting him out.

"Not funny furball!" he yelled, causing us to laugh.

---

The two of us walked back to the Temple and found the others talking to each other.

"Man where were you Ishimaru? I was just telling these guys about Fukumaru," Shinji said.

"Ugh, don't even mention him!" I groaned in human form.

**"Who's Fukumaru?"** Amaterasu asked.

"He's the school's 'girl guru' and above all, pervert," I told her.

"He has the BWH (Body, Waist, Hip) measurements of every girl in the school," Shinji said.

"And he's partially responsible for why we never get girls...or something like that," Kodak said.

"Except you," Shinji muttered.

"That's because I stay quiet, unlike you, who tries to flirt with them," Kodak replied.

"Wow, this Fukumaru guy sounds like trouble," Ohoyama said sternly, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, if he saw Ammy right now, he'd be poking around for her measurements, amoung other things," I muttered.

"Then he'd have to deal with us," Waka said motioning his head to Ohoyama and himself.

"Be thankful Ammy you never meet him...but if he did see you now, I'd say he'd put you in the B class," Shinji said and glanced at Ammy's chest (Yeah, I forgot to mention Ammy's a B cup, but I didn't want to sound like a pervert).

Her reply was a scratch on the face from both her and Ohoyama. I just looked at Shinji, who was rolling over the floor with six scratches from wolf's paws on his face, then started laughing, "You deserved that!" I told him. Amaterasu glared at me and I shut up since I didn't want to upset her.

"So, I guess I'll turn in, night guys," I said to them.

"Good Night monsieur," Waka said, I swear, i think he enjoys pissing me off.

"Night," Ohoyama said.

"Night~" Shinji moaned.

"See ya tomorrow," Kodak said.

I nodded and went to my room and closed the door, one thing kept appearing in my head: Amaterasu crying like that at Himiko's grave. That image was litterally burned into my skull, I hated seeing her like that and I hope that I never see her face like that. I heard a scratching sound and opened it to find Ammy there outside and she walked in.

"Sorry, I forgot I let you stay with me," I said and scratched my head. Amaterasu didn't reply to my comment.

"Listen, if this is about what Shinji said earlier he was just joking...wait, that's not a good way to say it, let me start again," I said.

**"It's fine, I know he didn't mean it what he said..."** Amaterasu said to me.

"Then how come you're all quiet?" I asked.

**"To be honest...I'm afraid, I can sense Deathscythe's power growing and just now I sensed someone following us from the city, I don't want to lose you or the others...not like how I lost Saruta..."** Amaterasu muttered.

Saruta...that was a name that kept ringing up in my head. "Wait...then...Saruta...and you were..." I began.

**"Yes, we where dating before he had been killed 100 years ago...the reason why I chose to stay with you was because I wanted to tell you this, you're one of the few i can trust Ishimaru...plus...I don't want you to die like he did,"** Ammy said to me.

I was stunned by this as Amaterasu came towards me and nestled her head on my shoulder, **"Ishimaru..."** she said to me softly and rubbed her snout against my cheek. I was surprised by this but i put my hand on her head and petted her slowly. Then we heard a loud crash and our little moment was interrupted by it, "What was that?" I said and got up. I grabbed my wolf mask and put it on and ran as I was transforming to the outside of the Temple. I stopped when I saw the others in front of me and saw someone come out of the cloud of dust. I froze when i suddenly saw a man wearing black armor and a pheasant feathered helmet and had the halberd in his hand.

Kodak, Shinji and I all froze when we realized who this man was.

**"Oh shit..."** we said.

"Who here thinks they can face the mighty Lu Bu?" the man said as he twirled his halberd and pointed it at us.

---

**Uh oh, looks like Lu Bu has made his appearence! How can Ishimaru and the gang be able to fight a man that was the strongest in China? Stay tuned! Lu Bu is not mine, he belongs to Koei and i don't own him!**


	29. Lu Bu vs Ishimaru I

**And another chapter is born, this one will include a boss fight against an opponent we all know is supposedly the strongest guy in Dynasty warriors...correction, IS the strongest. But can he beat Ishimaru? Well, just look for yourself. Oh and Lu bu i don't own, he belongs to Koei! And, i will be using one of his many themes, his Theme from Strikeforce seems to fit this best.I'll show it when i put a * that's when the music will play.**

**---**

**Chapter 28: Lu Bu vs. Ishimaru I**

**"Oooh Great! This is just fucking great! We gotta fight Lu Bu! We're dead!"** Shinji whined.

**"Shut up Shinji, I'm sure we can beat this guy if we work together, like the three sworn brothers did"** Kodak said.

Leave it to Kodak to mention those three. The Three Sworn Brothers were known as Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei, each of them were skilled warriors who swore to unite the land. It was strange, but Shinji, Kodak and I were also nicknamed "The Three Sworn Brothers" with Yosataro as our adviser/ knowledgeable/wise one of the group at our school. *I looked at Lu Bu and suddenly sensed a sudden surge of power emanating form his body. _'What the? How much power does this guy have?'_ I wondered. He pointed his weapon at us, "Here i come!" he yelled and charged at us.

I blocked his attacks from his halberd, but it just seemed like he wasn't even trying. He suddenly swung his halberd and I was suddenly sent flying from the force of the wind and crashed into the side of the temple wall. _'Holy shit, he just swung and i got flung in the air!'_ I thought as I got up, my body aching everywhere. I suddenly saw Lu Bu right in front of me before I felt a sharp pain in my side and was suddenly was sent flying and crashed into another wall.

**"Ow...son of a bitch...that hurt!"**I yelled as i got out of the rubble. My legs felt broken but I somehow managed to stay standing. Lu Bu was now fighting Shinji, Amaterasu, and Ohoyama. Waka had been injured from Lu Bu's attack and I couldn't see where Kodak went. Shinji was fighting with Inferno Soldier, but he was quickly beaten by Lu Bu. Ohoyama proved a little more stronger than Shinji and actually landed a hit on Lu Bu's armor before he got sliced in the stomach and was sent flying into the side of the wall of the ridge. Lu Bu pointed his halberd at Amaterasu, who readied her battle stance and growled at him in her wolf form.

"Although Byakko is ordering me to go after Saruta, he also said i should go after you as well," Lu Bu twirled his halberd, "I only hope you're a strong opponent!" he said and pointed his halberd at her.

**"Even if you have tremendous power, you're still inexperienced, it's rash, raw, uncontrollable, I'm sure Deathscythe chose you to accompany Byakko as you both share a common trait: an uncontrollable lust to fight and kill,"** Amaterasu said rather coldly to him.

I was stunned by what Amaterasu said, she never said anything like that before, plus hear that come from her mouth was kinda strange, yet at the same time it made sense. I then sensed Lu Bu's power suddenly rise again and i litterally saw a bunch of crimson light coming from Lu Bu's body. _'his power is so strong its visible!'_ I thought. I looked at Amaterasu, but she still held her ground, not even afraid of the energy Lu Bu was emitting.

---

**Yep, here's another song I'm adding into the story! This one is known as "Remix no Jutsu" and it's kinda catchy, don't know the name of the band though but it's the remix of Akeboshi's "Wind". Anyway i don't own it, but i thought it would be cool to add this.**

**---**

*"Very well, since you put it this way, dodge this!" Lu Bu yelled and swung his halberd, the crimson energy forming an arc that was shot from the halberd. I watched the attack coming towards Amaterasu and it felt like time was slowing down for me, that's when I felt the same power from when I fought Seiryu flow through me again and i was turned back into my human form again, this time i noticed Koryumaru was acting up, or rather, the sword form of him was glowing. _"Ishimaru, quickly, release my shikai form!"_ I heard him say. "how?" i asked him. _"just say '_Crush the unholy beings from the divine earth!',_that will activate my shikai,"_he told me. "Alright," i said, unsudre about what i was supposed to do. "Crush the unholy beings from the divine earth, Koryumaru!" I yelled.

Instantly I felt the earth shatter under my feet and rise into the air, I suddenly saw something on my sword and looked and to my shock i saw it was a dragon, a chinese dragon made of earth around my sword. I then realized this was Koryumaru's shikai form. It actually looked a lot like Hyorinmaru, a zanpakuto spirit that was Toshiro Hitsuguya's from the popular anime 'Bleach' I wondered if they could be connected.

_"Don't lose concentration, attack!"_Koryumaru told me. I nodded, slipping out of my trance, and looked at Lu Bu with a grin on my face. I charged at him, gripping Koryumaru, and swung at him. The earth dragon suddenly roared and shot at Lu Bu. The warrior, completely caught off guard, was suddenly slammed against the side of the cliff with a force of a thousand tons of earth at him. Amaterasu, as were the others, were visibly shocked by this.

"Ishimaru...when could you..." Ammy began but I cut her off.

"No time, look..." I pointed to where the attack had hit and saw Lu Bu getting up, his armor was damaged and cracking, some even falling apart. He was still standing after that attack and looked at me.

"I'll admit, I never suspected that from you...maybe he was right after all about you..." Lu Bu said as his horse appeared next to his master.

"Hey!" i called out but suddenly felt my legs give out, 'Damn, of all the times to give out on me now...' I thought.

"I'll fight you some other time...but tell me: What is your name?" Lu Bu asked me.

"...Ishimaru...Ishimaru Takeshi..." i told him.

"Ishimaru? They told me your name was Saruta...maybe I got the wrong guy...nevertheless, you've proven yourself an admirable opponent, but this won't be the last we meet!" He said and pointed his finger at me, "I'll train harder until our next fight, count on it!" he said and rode away on Red Hare.

I watched as Lu Bu rode away until i saw him disappear in the distance.I released Koryumaru and then passed out onto the ground, exhausted from using my shikai for the first time.

---

Byakko roared in rage as he saw Lu Bu run off, "**That little back-stabber! When i get him I'll murder him with my own two hands!"** he roared and slashed a pillar in two with his claws.

**"Have patience Byakko, this will only create more problems here, focus on Amaterasu and her friends for now, especially Ishimaru, he...interests me..." **Deathscythe said through the crystal ball.

Byakko growled, **"Very well...Master..."** he grumbled.

---

**It appears Ishimaru has bested Lu Bu, but what how will this affect the others? And more importantly, what will Byakko do without Lu Bu? Stay tuned to find out! Also, again i don't own those songs!**


	30. Recovery

**Alright, here's another chapter, oh and expect "Remix no Jutsu" to make a appearence a few times in the story, it's awesome! go listen to it if you don't believe me, kinda sounds like a good boss theme, no? Anyway, enjoy the chapter, although it might not be good but it's the best i could come up with!**

**---**

**Chapter 29: Recovery**

I slowly opened my eyes to see a roof above me, then I felt something licking my side, I turned over and to my surprise I saw Amaterasu (in human form) licking one of my wounds on my right side. Although it felt kinda good, it was still embarrassing on my part. I hesitated saying something to Amaterasu so I just looked at her as she finished licking my wound. She then realized i was looking at her and blushed, looking away with embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, I didn't realize you were up," she said to me.

"It's fine...um, thanks for cleaning my wound for me Amaterasu," I said to her.

She looked at me as her blush faded a little bit, "T-Thank you Ishimaru," she said softly.

"Um...Ishimaru?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"About what happened back there with Lu Bu...when could you use a shikai?" she asked me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out, to be honest, I was unsure of how I did it myself. I looked around for Koryumaru and saw it was lying right next to me in its regular sword form.

"I...don't really know how...Koryumaru told me what to do and I just did it, he did everything else, I just swung my sword," I chuckled lightly.

Amaterasu looked at me then smiled softly, I was to busy looking at Koryumaru and picked it...no, _him_ up and examined his form. I had thought there would be some scrtaches or something from the fight, but there were none. I looked at the blade and thought I saw something, I looked closer and saw my eyes were a hazel color, which was odd as they were a dark brown color.

"Hey Ammy, tell me, what color are my eyes?" I asked and looked at her.

"They're brown, why?" she asked me.

"I just looked at my reflection in Koryumaru and they were hazel, must be seeing things," I muttered. I looked at Koryumaru again and started to wonder how I was able to do that move when I fought Lu Bu. I knew that the shikai forms of a zanpakuto are different for each master, but i was wondering, why did mine look like Hyorinmaru, but made of earth and not water? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something licking my shoulder, I glanced and saw Amaterasu licking my shoulder clean of a wound I had.

"Um...Ammy..." I began to say but she hugged me, thus making me blush and stopping the words right in my throat.

"Thank you, for saving me from Lu Bu's attack, Ishimaru-kun," she said to me softly in my ear.

My face became hotter when she said "-kun" to me, it was pratically on fire when I felt her lips press on my cheek and i thought I was going to faint. Thankfully I managed to not let that happen, but then i noticed the door was slightly ajar and I caught the glimpse of a green glow now turning bright pink.

"Don't look now Ammy, but looks like we've been spotted," I said and Amaterasu looked at the door and realized who was watching.

"Not funny you guys!" Amaterasu yelled. She then pulled out a small paintbrush, which i realized was the Celestial Brush whenever she goes into her human form, and she made a line in the air in the direction of the door. Suddenly it was sliced in two and i saw Waka, Shinji, and Kodak with Issun on his shoulder, they all looked surprised, but it was quickly turned into fear when they (myself included) saw Amaterasu's eyes flash with anger. I then saw a bunch of dust clouds where the guys were and then I saw Amaterasu turn into her wolf form and let out a bark before running after them.

**"Get back here!"** she yelled as she took off.

I just looked and watched Amaterasu disappear.

**"Wow...remind me never to piss her off,"** Hoteigami said as he and the other brush gods appeared in the room.

"The hell?! How'd you get out here?!" I half-asked, half-yelled.

**"Relax Saruta, we're just coming out to see what's going on. I mean, being in your inner world got a little dull so we came out to see what was happening,"**Gamagami said calmly.

**Besides, no one will see us unless they believe in the gods or have a high sense of awareness,"** Hoteigami said.

I sighed with some relief, then realized i would probably be talking to myself unless someone seeing me had high awareness or believed in the gods. Then i noticed there was someone else in the room besides the fortune brush gods. It was a man with long spiky jade-green hair that was tied into a pony tail at the end with the end of it made of earth, he was wearing an open coat with bandages around his stomach. The coat was a dark brown color with a light jade colored trim, he was also wearing dark green pants with sandals and black socks...or were they jika-tabi? Hard to tell actually. The one thing that caught my eye were his two green eyes and a scar on his left eye, the man actually looked to be in his late twenties or something amoung that age.

"Koryumaru?" I asked.

The man nodded and looked at me, "Surprised?" he asked.

"I'm more surprised that you have this form," I stated.

"Long story, I'll tell you some other time, "Koryumaru said.

We heard the sound of feet and saw Waka and Shinji running from a still pissed off Amaterasu.

**"I'm amazed Mother Amaterasu has that much anger in her, you'd think after 16 years she'd cool off, guess not,"** Hoteigami stated.

"Give her time, anyway I'm going to take a nap, if Ammy starts to beat up the others, wake me up so I can watch," I said with a grin. The other spirits laughed and I joined them as well.

---

**Yeah, this was basically a filler chappie. But I wanted to get Koryumaru's physical body out of the way, as this will soon reappear in a much later chapter. Anyway, stay tuned to find out what happens next!**


	31. The Dragon Palace

**Finally i can update! Thank you fanfiction for fixing that problem, but seriously, work on it at night! Anyway, here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 30: The Dragon Palace**

I woke up from my nap, now refreshed and a lot better than before since my wounds were gone. I got out of bed, strapping Kōryūmaru on my hip, and walked out of the room. I then saw Amaterasu, still in her wolf form, sitting outside the door.

**"I was wondering when you'd wake up," **she said and yawned.

"Sorry, I guess I was a little more tired than I thought," I said and cracked my neck. "Where are the others?" I asked.

**"They're recovering after the beating I gave them a while ago,"** Amaterasu said and stuck out her tongue, wagging her tail playfully.

I sweat dropped just from seeing her chase Waka and hearing the sounds of her attacking them and actually felt sorry for the poor fools. She yipped and I looked at her, **"come on, we need to plan how to get to Oni Island and stop Byakko," **she told me.

I nodded and followed her to where the others were. I was surprised that they were covered in scars, bruises, and I was pretty sure I saw a burn mark or something on Waka and Shinji's hair was standing up like it was electrocuted.

I opened my mouth to comment but Shinji stopped me, **"Don't. Even. Say. It,"** he stated. I shrugged and then we began to discuss on how we'd get to Oni Island.

"Well since it shows and changes locations every night, we need to find the night in which it will show again, thankfully after careful planning I managed to find that it will be outside the city tonight," Waka explained.

I was kinda thankful to have Waka on the team, on the count of him being the Captain of the Tao Troopers, he's also a pretty cool guy when you get to know him like I have...if only he didn't drop French in his accent, that's the one thing that bugs me...speaking of bugs, where did Issun go? I soon found my answer when the Poncle had popped out of nowhere from Ohoyama's head, apparently hiding.

"Great, we gotta go back to that trap infested castle to take out a tiger this time..." he sighed, "I need a vacation," he groaned.

I shook my head with a grin, grow up Issun, you had 16 years to recover after your last adventure. I looked at Amaterasu to see if she had anything to say, **"Issun, we've done this before, besides, this means we can give Otohime a visit to help us,"** Amaterasu told the Poncle. It seemed to work, as his aura suddenly flared into a bright pink and he hopped on Ammy's head again.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Issun said.

I looked at the others, who shrugged, confused as I was, and we soon followed Amaterasu out of the Temple to find the Dragon Palace.

---

We soon were on our way to North Ryoshima coast and saw a huge temple overlooking the sea. Then I suddenly saw a dolphin with a basket on its back suddenly came out of the ocean.

"Hey Amaterasu! Issun! Long time no see," the dolphin squeaked.

"**Hello Orca, I'm glad to see you as well, how is Otohime doing?"** Amaterasu asked.

"She's fine; she and the other Draconians have been waiting for you to come visit after Yami's defeat, oh and who are they, friend of yours?" Orca asked when he saw us.

Amaterasu introduced us to Orca, who was the emissary for Otohime and that the dragon Palace was underwater. She also told us that Orca has a special ability to create a barrier that could allow us to breathe, the same barrier was also around the Palace, but somehow Amaterasu told us she could breathe fine in her wolf form.

We were all in the basket on Orca's back and we were soon traveling across the ocean in the blink of an eye. The smell of sea water filled my nose as we traveled the ocean, I did actually enjoy this a bit, this was my first time at sea and it was nice. I soon saw a huge gaping whirlpool before us and freaked out, **"Holy shit!"** I yelled when we began to swirl into the whirlpool.

"**AAAHHHHHHH!"** I yelled.

"**I'M NOT READY TO DIE YET!!!"** Shinji hollered.

"**MOMMA NOOO!!!!"** Kodak yelled as we all were suddenly submerged by water.

---

I think I passed out again, mainly since I was opening my eyes again because I felt something poking my muzzle. I looked and Amaterasu was poking her nose on my face, she stopped when she saw I was awake and wagged her tail happily.

"**Glad you're okay, you blacked out when we got into the whirlpool, I wanted to wake you up to see this,"** Amaterasu said. I shook off my drowsiness and suddenly my eyes widened when I saw schools of fish around us. I saw various colored fish swimming around us and noticed the barrier that separated the water and fish from us, allowing us to breathe freely.

I was just amazed at the beauty of the ocean's wildlife to even bother with anything else, this place; _this_ was probably the most beautiful sight I ever saw before in my life. Shinji and Kodak seemed to have woken up and were marveled by this as well.

"**Whoa, this place is ridonculous!"** Shinji emphasized.

"**Don't ask,"** Kodak hastily said before anyone asked what Shinji meant.

I shook my head with a light chuckle and continued to look at the ocean around us, that's when Orca made a turn and we suddenly gaped (minus Amaterasu, Issun, Waka, and Ohoyama) when we saw a large Japanese styled Palace with coral surrounding it and the same barrier that Orca had. Orca passé harmlessly through the barrier as our own disappeared, I held my breath but I suddenly breathed and realized I wasn't drowning like I thought I would. The others didn't seem fazed at all and were walking to the dragon Palace, how that was possible I never knew.

"**Come on, Otohime is expecting us,"** Amaterasu said and we made our way into the Palace. We were in the main hall and it almost looked like the one from Sasa Sanctuary, but underwater. We went to an elevator that brought us up to another level and we soon were walking down a hallway that was made of shell and soon reached a throne room. That's when I saw two women, one with blue sash and a trident and the other with a red sash around her arms and a trident as well, standing next to a throne.

That's when I saw a woman sitting on the throne; she had a green scarf around her arms and a crown in the shape of a box with two fin-like attachments on the side of her head and black hair.

"Amaterasu, Origin of all that is good and Mother to us all…it has been such a long time since we've last seen you," the woman spoke.

**I am glad to see you too, Otohime,"** Amaterasu said kindly.

"You've brought Waka and Ohoyama as well, but who are these three boys that accompany you?" Otohime asked when she saw me, Shinji and Kodak.

"**These are my friends, whom have helped me through our travels in ridding the world of the Four Saint Beasts; they've also saved me on numerous occasions," **Amaterasu said.

"**Well, I don't want to brag but we did help her out of some bad situations,"** Shinji chuckled.

"I see," Otohime said.

We explained about what had occurred during our adventure and wrapped up with Lu Bu's attack and coming here to find a way to stop Byakko.

"I see, you've been through much Amaterasu, but I am glad that Ishimaru and his friends were there to save you," Otohime said.

The three of us wagged our tails and barked in unison, **"Thank you, Otohime-sama,"** we said.

Otohime giggled, "It appears you three are just like Amaterasu's friends from way back when," she said.

Now all of us were interested in what Otohime was saying.

"Come again?" Issun asked.

"It's true; Amaterasu told me once she had four friends who she hung out with years ago, I remember three names: Yahiko, Tsume, and Kenji, the fourth one I forgot his name, but he was closest to Amaterasu than the others," Otohime said.

"And looking at you three now reminds me of them," she said when she looked at us.

I looked at Shinji and Kodak, who both shrugged, that's when I remembered the dream I had about those four men on the cliff, that's when it clicked, those men were Tsume, Yahiko and Kenji! Then…the fourth guy whom I was seeing everything from…could that have been—

"Ishimaru, wake up!" Issun yelled into my ear.

I whimpered from the pain as I came back to reality, **"Huh, what happened?"**I asked.

"You zoned out back there, Otohime just told us about how we could get to Oni Island and we were leaving," Issun said to me.

"**R-Right, thanks Otohime-sama,"** I said to her.

"No problem, be ready to get to the island soon," she said.

I nodded and followed the others back to Orca and left the Dragon Palace.

---

_No one's POV_

Otohime sighed once Ishimaru left, _'If only he knew the truth,'_ she thought.

---

_Ishimaru's POV_

We were soon back in fresh air and open sky and I breathed it in greedily.

"Man I'm glad we're back in fresh air!" I said happily.

That's when I saw it…Oni Island, a large island with a evil face on it…how could something like _that_ not be noticeable? We made our way to the same temple place overlooking the sea and saw it lead to Oni Island.

"Brings back memories eh Ammy?" Issun asked.

"**Yeah…"** Amaterasu said in an almost whispered tone. I looked at her and wondered if she regretted what happened to Himiko, remembering what happened at her grave, I was sure that she felt regret over this. I suddenly saw the Water dragon rise from the ocean and look at us.

"**Amaterasu, I will use myself as a bridge to allow you to cross to Oni Island, defeat Byakko before he can send his horde of monsters into the city!" **the dragon said in Otohime's voice. The Water dragon, erm, Otohime, suddenly flew to Oni Island and got inside it, and then she lay out like a bridge in front of us. I looked at the others, who all nodded, and we ran across the back of Otohime to Oni Island.

I could only wonder if she felt so much pain to do this…so many people must suffer for the success of this mission, Amaterasu, Himiko, Otohime, they're doing this because they want to save everyone…Otohime is taking this pain in order to get us here…I have, no, I _will_ defeat Byakko! I was suddenly jumping off Otohime's head and looked at the large castle before us; I suddenly saw a white tiger looking at me with a snarl on its face before it walked off.

"**Byakko!" **I called out and ran after him into the castle, with Amaterasu and the others following.

---

Byakko looked at the brown furred wolf that jumped off the water Dragon's head and heard it call out his name. He walked off and looked at the stars above him; he grinned and soon disappeared into the stars as a constellation.

'_It's finally time I get my revenge on Amaterasu for killing Ninetails, I'll make her pay dearly for that,'_ Byakko thought and waited for the sun goddess to come up.

---

**So Byakko wants revenge for what Amaterasu did to Ninetails, looks like she's the target. Can Ishimaru and the gang beat him? And what "truth" was Otohime talking about? Stay tuned to find out.**


	32. AnanoUzume

**Hey, here's the next chapter! And this one includes a new character! Oh and srry about not updating, there was school and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 came out (which i conquered today!) and a bunch of other stuff, anyway, enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 31: Ana-no-Uzume**

We made our way into the castle's foyer and discovered it was eerily quiet, not a soul in sight.

"Where is everybody?" Issun asked.

"**Probably hiding somewhere," **Ohoyama said and glanced at some servants who were hiding in the shadows in fear.

"**They're afraid…"** Amaterasu noticed.

I looked around and noticed that she was right, the servants were afraid, and most of them were women…actually, scratch that, ALL of them were women. Some ranged from 13 to 25 and possibly over, I then saw a stuffed bear lying on the ground and sniffed it, instantly picking up the scent of the person it belonged to.

I looked at a girl around 5 years old and picked up the bear in my mouth, trotting towards her, and placed it on the ground in front of her, the girl took the stuffed animal and smiled, "thank you," she said. I barked and wagged my tail as the other servants got out of the shadows.

"Hang on…isn't that Amaterasu? The one who killed the Dark Lord?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, I remember my mother telling me about that, a white wolf with red markings," another said.

"**Seems like some remember you," **Ohoyama said to his sister.

She nodded and looked at the women, **"Tell me, can anyone tell us about Byakko?"** she asked them.

Some of the women were surprised so I guessed that they could hear her, one of them walked up to us.

"Yes, he's a ruthless tyrant who once served under the dark Lord Ninetails, after his death the monsters were scattered until the one known as Deathscythe appeared and gathered every monster he could find, after Byakko showed up he took over this island and captured us to serve him, this was just last year too," the woman said.

"Byakko has a special taste for young women, around 16, some of us serve his food to him and his men, others for entertainment and some for…" the woman flinched from a bad thought and I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say.

"**That son of a bitch,"** I muttered under my breath.

"Is there any way we can kill him?" Waka asked.

"Well, he mainly stays in his tiger form and he's incredibly strong, his human form is much powerful than that," the woman said.

"**Alright, get out of here quickly through the Water dragon's back and head to the city,"** I said to them. They agreed and hurried out of the castle.

"Oh and I almost forgot, there's a woman known as Ana-no-Uzume, but we call her Anano, she's being held somewhere close to where Byakko is," the woman said before running with the others.

I wondered about who Anano was but those thoughts were pushed back when Shinji wacked the back of my head.

"**Ow!** **What the fuck Shinji?!"** I asked him.

"**Dude, you did realize we could've gotten at least two or three of those girl's phone numbers?!"** he asked.

I sighed, Shinji, why did you have to choose now to suddenly care about dating women. I heard Kodak sigh and Amaterasu cocked her head in confusion.

"**Don't ask," **I told her.

We then began to trek higher into the castle, dodging traps and other obstacles inside the castle hallways and rooms, as well as the green imps, among other things. We soon reached a hall with some rooms and I noticed one of them was slightly opened. I motioned to Shinji and Kodak to follow my lead and I peeked into the room.

I then noticed a cat's tail in front of me, and apparently I seemed to dislike cats in this form because I was growling and then bit the tail.

"Ow!" I heard a girl's voice yell.

I cocked my head in confusion as the figure emerged from the shadows. My mouth just dropped, and I was sure the same was with Shinji and Kodak, when we saw who was in front of us. Before us was a…well, a cute girl, around our age, maybe a year older or something. She had light brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades and light orange eyes. She was wearing a kimono decorated with orange flower designs and white lines like vines that connected to each other.

She also had a petite body frame and more importantly had two cat-like ears and a tail on her. If she didn't have those I'd say she'd be pretty attractive, but still. She looked at us with a finger close to her mouth and cocked her head in a cute way.

"Um…why did you bite my tail?" she asked in a soft voice.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at her, then lowered my head, **"Sorry about that, not used to cats is all,"** I replied.

The cat girl giggled and ruffed my head, "It's okay, wolves tend to not like Neko anyway," she said. I noticed that Shinji was going up to her with a playful look in his eyes.

"**So, are you Ana-no-Uzume?"** he asked in a suave tone.

"You can call me Uzume, and yes that's me," she said politely.

Shinji suddenly lapped his tongue and sniffed Uzume's face, ears, and tail.

"**I don't see anything wrong with her, besides, she smells nice,"** Shinji said and sniffed again.

Uzume giggled and patted Shinji's head, as soon as Ammy and the others walked in.

"**Uzume, tell us, why would someone like you serve Byakko?"** Amaterasu asked.

"He's…my uncle…" Uzume said sadly.

"**Ouch/**Ouch**,"** we all said.

"**So that's why you're here…wait, why are you here?" **I asked her.

"Well, I was taken prisoner to be precise, Byakko took me under his wing and I stayed here with him, I did make some friends here, but mostly I stayed in my room, I did catch Uncle Byakko talking with someone through a crystal ball, calling him 'Master Deathscythe' or something like that" Uzume said.

I looked at the others, who nodded, thinking the same thing.

"**Uzume, did you by any chance get to see Deathscythe's appearance?"** Amaterasu asked.

Uzume thought about it as her tail swished back and forth and her ears twitched a bit. "No, but I did notice he was sometimes having his hand on his cheek, but the only thing that I could see of his face were his eyes, the whites of the eyes were a light red and the iris were a bright gold with Sharingan dots around the pupils," Uzume said.

I felt a small burning feeling on my left eye when Uzume mentioned the Sharingan. I'm still trying to get over what happened at Seiryu's place, thankfully the burning feeling left quickly and I shook my head. That's when I noticed Uzume looking at me, inspecting me over, which was kinda odd for me.

"Hmm…seems like you're trying to forget something that happened that's related to your eyes, right?" she asked.

"**Y-Yeah, how'd you know?"** I asked.

"I'm also an expert on medicine," Uzume said.

"Interesting, you should probably stay here while we deal with Byakko," Waka said to her.

"Alright, but I want to confront my uncle before you start fighting," Uzume said.

We agreed and made our way to the top of the castle; we soon saw a constellation in the sky in the shape of a tiger. Amaterasu connected the stars (literally) and the constellation started glowing black once it was done. We were soon surrounded by the same landscape where I met Amaterasu the first time but it looked different. That's when we saw Byakko in front of us.

Byakko was a large white tiger with two red eyes and it looked like he had metal claws or something on his paws.

"**Amaterasu…it's been a while since we've last met, I remember you clearly, you killed Dark Lord and I will avenge him," **Byakko said.

"**Now I remember, you're Ninetail's top general of his army, I had a feeling some of his men survived after I killed him,**" Amaterasu said.

Byakko snarled then noticed Uzume with us, "**Uzume?! Why are you siding with them?"** he asked her.

"Uncle…I know you did your best to take care of me, and I respect that…but…what you're doing isn't right!" she stated.

"**I do what I must for my master! And I will kill anyone who gets in my way!"** Byakko roared and charged at Uzume.

Suddenly Kodak appeared in his human form and blocked Byakko's attack with his hands and pushed him back.

"Get out of here Uzume!" he said to her.

She nodded and left inside while we prepared to fight Byakko.

"**You will die by my claws!"** he roared and charged at us again.

---

**Looks like Byakko's mad, can Ishimaru and the gang defeat him? stay tuned!**


	33. Speed and Sorrow

**Man, this chapter is way to epic to my standards, anyway, Enjoy! Oh and i was watching the fight between Kenshin vs. Shojiro from Rurouni Kenshin when i wrote this so expect some refrences from that fight to here.**

**---**

**Chapter 32: Speed and Sorrow**

We all charged at Byakko as Uzume went inside, I attacked with Kōryūmaru's shikai form and the dragon lashed out at Byakko. The tiger however, proved to be more powerful as he blocked the attacks with his left arm and swung at me with his right. I managed to dodge the attack…barely, and it did leave a small scar on my stomach, but I didn't pay attention to it and focused on the fight.

The others were trying their hardest to get Byakko, but the tiger was still too powerful, they only left small cuts and scratches from the attacks on his body, and frankly, it looked like…like he was toying with us. The realization hit me; Byakko was just playing around with us! The others seemed to figure this out once Byakko wiped his hand and cracked his neck, his eyes gleaming at us.

"**Not bad, but not good enough,"** he growled and charged at us.

Byakko charged at me and I blocked him with Kōryūmaru, but the force of the attack sent me flying so I slammed the blade into the ground to slow myself down. I was thankful, because when I stopped and looked behind me I saw the edge of the castle, thankful that I slowed myself down before I ended up as a pancake. My thoughts returned to the battle as I soon felt Byakko's fist collide with my gut, I coughed and was sent flying into a wall like last time.

God damn it, am I always going to be weak?!

I looked up in time to see Amaterasu fighting against Byakko with another sword, this one was green and it seemed to have a jade-edged appearance. This sword seemed to work well against Byakko, as it left some much deeper wounds than our own swords. That's when I noticed something strange about Byakko's tail; it looked like it was moving on its own whenever Amaterasu used a Celestial Brush technique. I lifted my brush and drew a line in order to use Earth Levitation on Byakko, but that's when I saw another tail appear and draw an 'X' in red ink.

The world soon filled with color and I realized what was going on.

"**Ammy! He's using his tail to stop our brush attacks!" **I hollered to her.

"**I know, just like the Ninetails did!"** Amaterasu called back and dodged another of Byakko's attacks.

"**I must admit, you're strong, but…I doubt you'll last against me in my true form!"** Byakko roared, sending a shockwave that sent all of us flying away from him. Damn, when did he pull off a Grimmjow? The wind had picked up dramatically and caused me to cover my eyes, and then there was the bright flash of light which blinded me. Man, this sucks.

_Uzume's POV_

I saw Ishimaru and the others fighting my uncle and then I saw his letting out his roar that made my hair fly around, then I saw the huge flash of light and realized this was my uncle's tremendous energy level rising. _'Oh no, he's going to be serious,'_ I thought and looked at Ishimaru. '_You have to run, he's too powerful'_ I thought.

_Ishimaru's POV_

When the wind died down, as did the light, I suddenly felt a tremendous amount of pressure on my body, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Ishimaru, what's wrong?" Issun asked.

"**T-This pressure...it's so intense!"** I gasped.

I then saw who was in front of me. Before me and the others was a man wearing bandages all over his body, a torn black cloth around his waist that looked like it was from a rurouni's outfit. He also had one, two…wait…he had THREE swords and a spear included?! Who the fuck was this guy, Zolo from One Piece?

The man suddenly had a grin that I recognized and saw a pair of eyes gleam from his bandaged face.

"What's wrong? Can't tell who I am?" the man asked, "Here, I think this'll show you," he said and removed the bandages off his body in one swift movement. What I saw paralyzed me and I thought I heard Amaterasu gasp with horror. The man's body was a pale white color, but that wasn't what paralyzed me…his entire upper body was covered with scars, some big, some small, some were still opened, seeping out blood while others were closed.

His entire body was so grotesque I nearly vomited from looking at it. "Here I come!" Byakko said and disappeared. I felt the pressure ease of and I got up in time to dodge his attack, but then I felt a pain on my side and suddenly saw a cut there that wasn't there a moment ago. _'What the hell?!'_ I thought. Byakko suddenly appeared where he was a moment ago as I held my wound.

"**How…I couldn't even see him move"** I muttered and spat some blood out.

"**His skills…they're definitely better, and he's much faster in this form too..."** Amaterasu muttered.

"Here I come again!" Byakko yelled and disappeared again.

_No One's POV_

Amaterasu used Veil of Mist to slow down time for a few seconds in order to see where Byakko was going to attack next, but she suddenly realized he was going after her! Amaterasu managed to dodge Byakko's attack, but he disappeared quickly, Amaterasu tried using Veil of Mist but Byakko stopped her before she could use it.

She was suddenly reverted back into her human form and got a cut on her cheek from Byakko's attack. She used the Glaive to block the attack but Byakko seemed faster than usual. _'This technique, it's Shukuchi!'_ Amaterasu realized. She then disappeared herself and the fight was one of speed. Ishimaru tried his best to watch it but he couldn't see anything at all, only the flashes from where the attacks connected.

---

**Yep, another song, this one is called "Departure (Master Mix)" you'll see why it's this song in a few seconds.**

**---**

_Amaterasu's POV_

*I was at equal terms with Byakko in speed now, the two of us were in a duel of speed and it seemed like we were evenly match. But I soon was slowly tiring but Byakko didn't look tired at all, he actually was getting faster than normal.

"You killed my master…" I heard him say.

"You had killed him to protect those weaklings…" he said as he reappeared behind me.

"But you could never protect Himiko!" he said.

My memory flashed to how Himiko died and Rao saying those same words to me. My heart ached again in my chest, those words hit home. I nearly lost the grip of my sword but just managed to block Byakko's attack.

"You failed to protect her, that's why you killed my master, because of your failure!" Byakko said again.

I tried hard to ignore his words, but they kept stinging like salt on an opened wound. I failed as a goddess to save Himiko…maybe…just maybe…I was a failure…

_No One's POV_

Amaterasu saw the spear coming, but she only jumped back. _'I don't have the strength to fight anymore…I can't hurt him…I just can't…'_ she thought. She felt the spear impale her body and was hoisted up as Byakko's wicked laugh began to echo in her ears. '_I'm sorry…I couldn't fight…farewell everyone…'_ she felt the life ebb from her, _'fare…well…'_

The last thing she heard was Ishimaru scream out her name, **"AMATERASU!!!!!!"**

**---**

**Oh no! Is Amaterasu truely dead?! Has she truely lost the will to live?! Stay tuned to find out readers! **

**Amaterasu: Wait, i can't die yet!**

**Me: I know, but you'll see in the next chapter, don't worry you're not dead, just wait.**

**Issun: She better not be, or else... *pulls out tiny sword***

**Me: Whoa, easy there man! *runs like hell***

**Ohoyama: Please review to find out if Amaterasu lives or not.**


	34. Reason to Fight

**And now here's the continuation of the last chapter, also, a certain evil leader makes an appearence...or not, Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 33: Reason to Fight**

_Ishimaru's POV_

I could only watch with horror as Byakko stabbed Amaterasu and hoisted her upward, laughing maniacally. I just watched as Amaterasu looked at me with a small smile, I thought I heard her say, "I'm Sorry…" before she went limp.

"**AMATERASU!!!"**I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The others were just as shocked by this as I was, and I was sure Ohoyama was crying inside. I looked at Amaterasu's body and all the memories of our travels flashed in my head, then they shattered like glass in an instant. I suddenly felt sorrow, but now it was changing into uncontrollable rage.

"**Byakko…"** I growled as my body shook from the fury that was building inside of me.

"**You're going to pay!"** I yelled and let out a roar that caused the wind to pick up.

'_What? Just his roar is this strong?'_ Byakko thought.

I shifted back into my human form and flew at Byakko, "Crush the unholy beings from the divine earth, Kōryūmaru!" I yelled as my zanpakutō turned into the dragon and charged at Byakko. I yelled and sliced at Byakko as he guarded with his sword.

"**I'll kill you!"** I yelled as the dragon roared with me in agreement and charged at Byakko, who was now holding both swords and we charged at each other.

---

_Ammy…_

_Ammy_

_Ammy!_

_Amaterasu felt a poke in the head and looked at Saruta. _

"_Idiot, I'm right here you know!" she told him. _

_Saruta just huffed, "You zoned out back there Ammy," he said._

_Ammy huffed and looked at Saruta who had his silly grin on his face and he ran off._

"_Race you!" he called back._

"_Hey! Get back here Saruta!" Amaterasu yelled and ran after him._

I remember…this was when Saruta and I would train together in our teenager years…good times…

_Amaterasu then saw she was in front of elder Omoikane._

"_You seemed troubled, Saruta told me you've been faltering a little in your practice fights," he said with his pipe in his mouth._

"_With all due respect sir, I'm wondering, what if an opponent questions my will to fight in battle, I'm just curious," Amaterasu asked him._

_Omoikane blew some smoke from his pipe and looked at her, "Amaterasu, there are many reasons to fight, some fight for honor and pride, others for themselves, and some for power, but there is one that is most important…" Amaterasu looked at Omoikane intensively, "…To fight for the ones you love…" those words rattled her soul and insides._

"_The…ones you love?" she asked._

_Omoikane nodded, "Yes, if you have people who love and care about you, you should do everything to try and protect them and their happiness, if you should die, then not only would you have made them saddened, but you yourself shall feel saddened for not being able to protect their happiness…" he said._

"_Protect their happiness…" Amaterasu muttered. _

"_If you care about someone dearly, then you must fight with everything you have to protect the happiness you both share, otherwise, just die in guilt and sadness…" Omoikane said coldly. Amaterasu was surprised y the elder's words, but he was right. '_Saruta…if I must fight, I must do it to protect our happiness we both have…' _she thought._

_---_

_No One's POV_

Amaterasu's eyes returned to life again and she saw Byakko with a surprised look while he was fighting off Ishimaru (in human form) with his swords. She could feel the intense rage inside of Ishimaru's body even from here. Byakko skidded next to the spear and saw Amaterasu was still alive.

"Still won't die I see…ah well," Byakko said.

"I…I finally realize…if I die here, then everyone I care about…will be saddened by this… especially those closest to me…"she said.

Byakko was surprised by this, "That's why I can't die yet…not until you and your master are both dead," Amaterasu told him. She grabbed her katana and shot forward, the spear impaling her body, but she impaled him in the face. "That's why…I'll never die!" she said.

The spear's shaft broke and she fell to the ground as her opponent screamed in agony.

"Damn you! Damn you bitch! I'll make sure of it that you and your friend will never see the light of day again! AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Byakko yelled as his body fell to the ground.

Amaterasu gasped as the spear broke to pieces, the tip was well, she panted heavily and lifted her head, _'…Waka…Issun…Ohoyama…Shinji…Kodak….Kuninushi…Ishimaru…thank you…I remember…the most important thing for me to fight for…were all of you…"_ she tilted her head and saw someone running towards her. _'Thank you…"_ she said and blacked out…

---

_Amaterasu, hang on!_

_Dang it Ammy, don't you die on me now!_

_Ma Cherie stay with us!_

_Don't you die on me now sis!_

_Ammy, don't die, please don't die!_

_---_

_Ishimaru's POV_

I watched Amaterasu stab Byakko in the face as the spear broke and Byakko yelled and collapsed. I held Amaterasu in my arms and pleaded her not to die on us.

"Hang on, you'll be alright," I told her.

Uzume came from inside and began to heal her and Amaterasu had reverted to her human form, "Don't worry, I'll try my best," Uzume said.

"Thank you," I said with relief.

She healed Amaterasu's wound and her breathing began to return to normal and I knew she would be okay. She opened her eyes and looked at me, a small smile on her face, "Ishimaru…you're okay," she said softly. I smiled softly as I held her hand, "I'm just glad you're okay as well," I told her.

I suddenly saw Byakko getting up, covering his bloodied face with his hand.

---

**And now here's a song i think would best fit this moment, it's called "Naruto Shippuden Accel 2 OST- Battle 7" this is also known as "Sasuke Theme" of Naruto shippuden Accel 2, or soemthing like that, anyway, enjoy!**

**---**

*"Geez, will this guy just stay down?!" Issun asked.

I growled and picked up Kōryūmaru, "Listen you piece of shit, I'm never going to forgive you for what you did to Ammy, I'm going to make sure of it that you're nothing but pieces after I'm finish with you!" I snarled at him. Byakko got back on his feet, spear and swords in hand, "Try me, human!" he yelled and charged at us. Right when he was about to attack someone appeared in front of him and drew a sword right as Byakko passed him.

"Master…Deathscythe…" Byakko said right before his body exploded with blood and he fell to the ground, literally, in pieces.

"Uncle!" Uzume yelled when she saw her uncle like that.

I was appalled, as were the others, not only did he get killed, but he got killed the same way I pictured it in my mind. That's when I noticed the man in front of us sheath his sword.

"Weakling…" he muttered in a voice that seemed familiar to me.

"You're Deathscythe right?" I asked him.

The man didn't turn around to acknowledge me, but nodded.

"I won't fight you today, be thankful…Saruta," he said.

"Damn it, my name is Ishimaru!" I yelled.

"Doesn't matter…" the man said and disappeared.

My thoughts were now changed to Uzume, who was crying right now over the loss of her uncle and Shinji put a hand on her shoulder, in which she responded by sobbing into his chest. As much as I hated Byakko for nearly killing Amaterasu, I felt bad that she lost probably the only relative she had. Amaterasu also had a sad look, but it was also grim, as were Ohoyama and Waka's looks.

"So that was Deathscythe…" Ohoyama growled softly.

"Yes, it looks like he's shown himself now in person," Waka said.

"Yes…but right now I just want to get back to the city and sleep, I'm beat," I sighed.

"Good idea, is that okay with you, Uzume?" Shinji asked her.

Uzume sniffed, "U-Uhuh…" she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

I turned to Amaterasu and offered her my hand, which she accepted and helped her up; she was now on her feet but slumped into my arms with hers around me waist. I could tell she was tired so I decided to keep her in this position for a while.

"Thank you…Ishimaru-kun," she said softly before sleep took over her body. I smiled softly and petted her head, and then I looked to the ocean and saw the sun was rising, giving the world light again. For a while we all just stood there, watching the sun rise. Amaterasu's ears twitched as she slept soundly in my arms, right now, all that mattered to me was Amaterasu, nothing more.

But something in the back of my mind kept nagging at me, Deathscythe…just who are you?

---

Deathscythe sat back on the throne and put a hand on his cheek and sighed. The bodied sword he used to kill Byakko lay on his lap in its sheath. A familiar Moon Tribe member appeared before Deathscythe, accompanied by a man wearing a brown cloak with the hood up.

"Why'd you let them live? You could've killed them right there," Rashamaru said.

"They were badly injured so it didn't seem right to kill them outright like that," Deathscythe said.

"Says the man who killed his own guy," the cloaked man mumbled.

"Shut up, besides this allowed me to show them my power and to see how strong Saruta was," Deathscythe said.

"Still…when will we drop this charade?" Rashamaru asked.

"Soon Rashamaru…soon," Deathscythe replied as his gold Sharingan eyes cast a gleam on the sword in his lap.

---

**In an unexpected turn of events, Deathscythe kills Byakko in cold blood! But with Byakko now dead, what shall happen to the gang now? And Who is Deathscythe? Stay tuned to find out! oh and R&R plz! i need the reviews badly!**


	35. Aishiteru

**And now here's a chapter i've finished, and this one will have a lot of surprises in store for all of you. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 34: Aishiteru**

_No One's POV_

"Man, glad we finally got out of that mess," Issun huffed as he bounced on Kodak's head.

"I agree, with what's happened some sleep will do us all good, right Ishimaru?" Shinji asked.

"Ishimaru?" Shinji asked his friend.

Waka looked and saw what Shinji was looking at, he couldn't help but chuckle. Sitting against the wall was Ishimaru, and Amaterasu was sleeping soundly on his lap without a care in the world.

"Look at that, sleeping without a care in the world," Waka muttered.

"Man, he's lucky," Shinji said.

Shinji then felt something rubbing against his arm and looked to see a light brown cat rubbing against his side and purring affectionately.

"Seems like Uzume is taking a liking to you," Kodak grinned as Uzume planted herself on Shinji's lap.

"What is this, a love fest?" Issun asked.

"You're just jealous since you can't get a girl and most people mistake you for a bug," Ohoyama stated.

His answer was Issun going nuclear and him flying at Ohoyama and yelling, "I AM NOT A BUG!!!" and poking him with his sword. While the others laughed, Waka noticed Ishimaru and Amaterasu were gone; he slipped out of the commotion and went to find Ammy. He noticed a room was ajar and peeked in, he then saw Ishimaru sitting next to Amaterasu's bedside.

_Ishimaru's POV_

I snuck out of the room as Issun was beginning to beat up Ohoyama. Amaterasu was in my arms as I snuck her into her room, putting her in her bed. I smiled a bit; she looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I remembered how she nearly died twice and that made my heart ache, I failed to protect her…how I could ever be able to protect someone like Amaterasu if I can't even protect myself was something that was plaguing me.

I took a step to leave but felt someone's hand grab my arm. I looked and Amaterasu looked at me, "Don't go…" she said softly. I looked at her and turned to her, a smile on my face, "How's your wound?" I asked softly.

"It's okay, it hurts a little, but I'll be okay," she told me.

I looked at her and then saw she lowered her head slightly.

"Ishimaru…I heard what you said before, to Byakko…" she said.

I then remembered what I said and blushed, scratching my head a bit, "You heard that?" I asked nervously.

Amaterasu nodded, "I was…well, surprised that you cared for me, and I bet you were angry at Byakko for nearly killing me," Amaterasu said.

I sighed, she knew my every thought and action, but then she surprised me by hugging me, "Thank you Ishimaru," she said. I was surprised by this, but I returned the hug nonetheless.

"Um…Ishimaru?" Amaterasu asked.

I looked at her and noticed her face was turning a little red, "I…I was always worried about you ever since the day we met, that you wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of fighting, but, after seeing you fight and how you've been protecting me, along with the others, and how you kept fighting, it showed me that you don't fight for yourself, but for those who care about you," Amaterasu explained.

I blushed lightly from this and felt Amaterasu's hand on mine, realizing I had my hand on hers the whole time.

"Not only that…but I also…I also began to…well…" Amaterasu's face was becoming a little more red that usual.

'Wait a minute…is she trying to say that she--' I thought.

"I also began…to develop feelings for you, Ishimaru," Amaterasu said.

Those words caused my mind to go blank, Amaterasu…having feelings for me? It was unreal…but, thinking back to everything that's happened to us, I suddenly came to the realization:

…I had fallen in love with her…

…I knew it was strange, but that was the only possible explanation for why we were both feeling this way to each other.

"Ammy…all this time I've become accustomed to Nippon, at first I was hoping we could end this fast, but after Suzaku I realized I had to get stronger…to protect you, and no matter how much I tried I couldn't be able to save myself…and with what happened with Byakko…" I choked as tears fell from my face.

"I couldn't bear the sight of losing you…not like my brother…I kept telling myself to try and get stronger…but even if I use my all, I can never be strong to protect you…I'm just useless…" I whimpered softly as the tears flowed. I told myself never to cry, but right now I was confessing everything I felt up to now to Amaterasu.

_Amaterasu's POV_

I was shocked by what Ishimaru was saying, I never knew. All this time he's been trying to protect me, and here I was putting myself in danger. What happened with Byakko must've been so hard on his heart, now I was starting to feel guilty for it. I leaned towards him and hugged him, letting him cry on my shoulder.

"It's okay Ishimaru," I told him softly.

_Ishimaru's POV_

I cried, I cried like I never cried before. I was thankful Amaterasu was hugging me, I was thankful she was here with me.

"You're not useless to me Ishimaru," Amaterasu said softly in my ear.

I stopped crying and looked at her, "Really?" I asked with a sniff.

"Yes, true you were a little of a hassle at first, but after a while I kinda began to grow on you…to be honest, you're just like Saruta, in more ways than one. You personality, looks, and even your wolf form is so much like him that at first I tried not to be a burden since it brought back memories…but…after what you said at Himiko's grave…I…I realized that…that you're more important that he was…" Amaterasu said and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Ishimaru…I…I've always cared about you since the day we met, and I knew you cared about me, you're probably one of the few people whom I've cared for…but…after everything you said and did I realized that you really care about me…Ishimaru…I…" Amaterasu's face was becoming red and I knew what she was trying to tell me.

"There's no need for words…if you want to tell me, tell me," I said.

I got my answer a second later; it was somewhat expected, but still.

Amaterasu had wrapped her arms around me and then kissed me on the lips…it…it was amazing. My mind was blank while this was happening; almost most of my senses were out of it. The only senses that worked were touch, taste…and…well I guess that was it. Al I could feel was Amaterasu's lips on my own, the taste…well, it tasted kinda a bit like peaches. Really good peaches…

When we broke away Amaterasu rested her head on my chest and I held her in my arms.

"Wow…you really are a good kisser…" she said.

"Really? I never knew I was until now," I smirked.

I looked up slightly and froze, "Um, Ammy, don't look now, but I think we've been spotted," I said.

Amaterasu looked and from the door she saw Waka, Ohoyama, and Kodak with shocked looks. Waka and Ohoyama had their jaws dropped to the ground, Kodak had his eyes raised with surprise, and Issun and Shinji were out cold on the floor while Uzume just giggled cutely.

"Uh…how long?" I asked.

"The whole time," Ohoyama replied.

"And Shinji and Issun?" I asked again.

"They went K.O after you two kissed," Kodak replied.

Right on cue the two woke up, "Damn that was hot!" Shinji stated as he sat up.

"Man, I've seen a lot of things but this takes the cake, way to go reeling him in fur ball!" Issun said.

I looked at Amaterasu, who nodded and grinned, then looked at Issun.

"Um…why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

I pulled out a small brush from my pocket (which was my Fortune Brush by the way) and drew a line from the ground up. Instantly a small pillar appeared and Issun was sent flying out of the room.

"Nice," Shinji grinned.

"Come on, let's let these two have some alone time," Waka said and the others left.

I grinned as they left and turned to Amaterasu, who looked at me from her position; we leaned towards each other and kissed again. She then put her wolf mask on and I did the same, soon she was nuzzling her head underneath my muzzle and licked my cheek…a lot.

"Okay down girl, now I know how Issun feels," I grinned.

Amaterasu yipped and nuzzled her face against mine, and then she lay down on the floor and I rested my head next to hers, our noses both touching each other.

"**Aishiteru, Ishimaru,"** Amaterasu said.

"**Aishiteru, Amaterasu,"** I replied.

---

**Now for some music, i think this song i found would best fit Deathscthye's theme. It's called "Declaration of a god" from Naruto Shippuden, but it's also called "Pain's Theme" from what i'm told. anyway, enjoy!**

**---**

*Meanwhile, Deathscythe was watching the entire thing with Amaterasu and Ishimaru from his throne.

Rashamaru let out a whistle, "Looks like the kid's finally admitted his feelings for her," he said.

"It appears that he's beginning to remember…" the brown cloaked man said.

Deathscythe plopped his foot on the ground and started to get up.

"**I think it's time…we finally dropped this charade gentleman…"** he replied.

Rashamaru was surprised, as was the brown cloaked man, as Deathscythe stepped towards the pool and pulled off a mask on his face.

"No way…you're…" the cloaked man said.

"So…it was you after all…" Rashamaru said as Deathscythe put the mask back on. Outside, the rain was pouring and thunder and lightning were the only things that could be heard. A bolt of lightning flashed, revealing a black wolf mask with blue markings on it on a face with black hair.

"**It's finally time…time I met my brother after so long…"** Deathscythe said.

---

**Yeah, you thought i was going to reveal Deathscythe's face didn't you? Don't worry, he'll be revealed soon, anyway, now that Ishimaru and AMaterasu have confessed their love for each other, dEathscythe decides to drop their "Charade". But what could the charade be? Stay tuned to find out. Oh and R&R plz!**


	36. Invitation

**Hey. what's up? This is kind of a short chappie, but it's nessecary for the plot. Anyway, enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 35: Invitation**

_Ishimaru's POV_

_That same dream again…_

_I saw the familiar dead bodies, the blood on the walls, and the same black wolf that was wielding the bloodied scythe…only…this one was different; it was like I was watching a movie._

"_**Brother…why are you doing this?!"**__ the person whom I was looking through asked him._

"_**You wouldn't understand…Saruta…"**__ the wolf said._

"_**Tell me…do you actually believe you can kill me?"**__ the black wolf asked him._

_**I'm about to find out!"**__ the person said and charged at the wolf…or rather, lunged like on all fours._

_I suddenly saw the black wolf was gone, the person turned and his opponent was in mid-air._

"_**You're too weak!"**__ the black wolf yelled and sliced his scythe at my eye._

_---_

I woke up from the nightmare; it was the same one….but a little different that the others. What did those dreams mean? I noticed Amaterasu was still fast asleep…and we were in human forms with our clothes on. I did admit, while it was awkward, I'll admit Amaterasu looked so cute sleeping. She was nibbling her sleeve and her ears were twitching and I couldn't help but grin and think 'Kawaii' from it.

I crept out of the bed mat slowly and went outside; I looked at the stars in the sky from the Temple's exterior. Seeing the stars twinkling made me think about Earth and how the buildings and lights dimmed the stars, but here, I can see them so clearly, each star in the sky. Now I know how Amaterasu must feel, because up there was her home somewhere in that vast sea of stars.

I then sensed something near the Temple and quickly ran to where I sensed it. I looked and soon found a letter by the stairway leading down. I looked at the letter and read what it said:

_Head to the old building at the edge of the coast from the north that has the swirl pattern, I'll be waiting._

_Deathscythe_

I looked at the letter again and then at the Temple, sighing, I put the note down and went inside to get Kōryūmaru. After doing so I was about to go down the stairs but heard the sound of a staff coming closer.

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice asked.

I turned and saw it was the old man who let us stay.

"Sorry, but there's something I need to do," I replied.

"You're going to fight Deathscythe aren't you?" he asked.

I was surprised he figured it out but I kept a straight face, "I'm just going for a walk," I replied.

"Don't lie to me, I know Deathscythe sent you that message to fight with you," he said.

I looked down, ashamed a bit, but what he said surprised me.

"Very well, you may go," he replied.

I looked at him with surprise on my face, he's letting me go?

"Sir, why?" I asked.

"There's something that you must do, it's the answer to various questions that have plagued you…but before you go, I want to give you something," he said and went inside the Temple.

I waited for the old man to get back, seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned to an hour, and I was starting to get bored.

"God damn it where is he?!" I said to myself.

"No need to shout I'm right here," he said from right next to me, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Dude, don't do that!" I replied a little loudly.

"Keep your voice down," he hissed, "Anyway, I snuck into the old records and dug something us of mine, I believe you should recognize him from somewhere," he said and pulled out a scroll.

I took the scroll and opened it, on the page was a symbol that was glowing and I realized what it was.

"How'd you get a Fortune Brush God?" I asked him flabbergasted.

"Call me lucky, but I found this one and put him in the scroll seems like he had a bad fight and was injured so I put him there to heal him up," the old man said.

I looked at the symbol and pressed my hand on it, then everything flashed and I saw a large man wielding a spear and a pagoda in his hands and was clad in armor. He also had a stern face and it had green tipped markings on it.

"**Master Saruta, I am Bishamongami, god of warriors, I have slept inside that scroll the old man had put me in to heal my body after the massacre of our people by Deathscythe, but now I have awoken and shall lend you my powers in order to vanquish our foes. I shall now give you the brush technique **'Earthquake', **you can use this by drawing a circle on the ground with an arrow pointing down; this can also be used with Earth Levitation,"** Bishamongami explained.

He then disappeared into the kanji form and went inside of me as I felt the familiar warmth wash over my body. I returned to the real world and nodded at the old man, "Thank you," I said before I ran off to North Ryoshima Coast.

The old man watched Ishimaru go to North Ryoshima and sensed something coming from the body. He was sure he was imagining things, but for a second he thought he saw Ishimaru's eyes turn hazel for a second.

---

'_Hazel eyes…Saruta had those eyes…could he be…'_ the old man wondered.

---

At the spot where Ishimaru was going to, a person sat on the top of the shrine's gate, his face covered by the shadow of the gate.

'_He's coming…'_ Deathscythe thought.

---

**Deathscythe has gave Ishimaru a challenge and he is now approaching the place were they shall fight, what will happen? stay tuned. But before we go****, today i managed to snag an interview with one of the Villians of the story, give it up for Rashamaru!**

**Rashamaru: *waves* hey how's it going?**

**Me: So Rashamaru, tell me, what do you have to say about this story so far?**

**Rashamaru: Well to be honest, i wish you could reveal who Deathscythe is already, some of the readers are wondering why he's always in the shadows.**

**Me: good question, and the reason why i'm doign this is because i want to build up ambience and a mystery behind Deathscythe's face and who he really is, besides you and that other guy saw him!**

**Rahsamaru: It was for a few seconds so i couldn't get a good look,**

**Me: wow...anyway, what about that brown cloaked guy, you partners or something?**

**Rashamaru: Well, eyah, on some missions i'm partnered with him, but i'm mainly by Deathscythe's side as his right hand man**

**Me: interesting, who is he anyway?**

**Rashamaru: Can't tell you, but all i can say is that Ishimaru and his friends know him very well**

**MeL Interesting...well that's all the time we have, tune in next time for another interview segment!**

**Rashamaru: *does the peace sign* Ciao ladies!**

***disappears and the ground starts to rumble***

**ME: Oh crap, the fangirls are coming, everybody hide!**

***hides in a panic room as screaming fangirls start running to get Rashamaru***


	37. Deathscythe Revealed

**Hey what's up everybody? I'd like to present anothe chapter of TWOEAS! (The Wolves of Earth and Sun). this one will finally reveal who Deathscythe truely is as well as some other things as well. Enjoy! Oh and "Declaration of a God" is playing now. Oh and i'll be switching from person to person, you'll see soon.**

**---**

**Chapter 36: Deathscythe Revealed**

*I began to run towards the spot where I was to fight Deathscythe in my wolf form when it began raining.

"**Great, it had to be rain…why does this feel familiar?"** I muttered to myself.

I shook off the feeling of nostalgia and focused on getting to the place, all the while my eye was starting to become irritated.

---

Amaterasu was the one who woke everybody up, "Ishimaru is gone!" she said.

The others were waking up to this and didn't get it until Amaterasu explained how she saw that Ishimaru wasn't with her.

"Then were the hell could he be?" Shinji wondered.

Suddenly the old man appeared from the gate with a piece of paper in his hand, "He has gone to face Deathscythe prior to a request he has given him," he said. Waka and Ohoyama were shocked as well as the others by this news.

"Is he nuts?!" Shinji hollered.

Amaterasu read the note and her hands began to shake from reading it.

"Sister…" Ohoyama began but Amaterasu was already out of the door.

"Amaterasu! You can't go and fight Deathscythe by yourself!" Uzume said and touched her shoulder.

"I wasn't going to fight him, but I need to ask you something brother…" Amaterasu turned to look at her and Ohoyama saw the glare in his sister's eyes, "…What have you been keeping from me?" she asked him.

---

I managed to get to the spot and soon saw two men; one was Rashamaru, sitting on a boulder as the sea was raging, the other was that brown cloaked man from Shinshu. I suddenly sensed someone else coming and looked around.

"**So…you came…good,"** a cold voice said.

I looked around for the source until I laid eyes upon its speaker. _'No way…'_ I thought.

Before me was the same wolf from my nightmares, its pitch-black fur blending into the shadows nicely, the dark blue markings that looked disturbing similar to mine and Amaterasu's, not to mention the scythe on its back. It was dark blue and the edge was a purple color, like that of a demon fang. The wolf glared at me with the light red eye and the golden Sharingan eyes with a look of boredom or an emotionless look.

"**You…you're from my nightmares…"** I said.

"**Yes…it's about time we finally met…Saruta…"** the wolf said.

"**It's Ishimaru, not Saruta!" **I told him.

"**Different name, same fate,"** he replied.

The wolf made a motion with his head to the other two, **"Go to the Temple, and keep the others busy for a while,"** he said.

Rashamaru and the cloaked man nodded and disappeared. Now I realized what was the plan, oh no, the others!

I quickly turned and right before I could even run a barrier appeared and surrounded us.

_'Damn…'_ I thought.

"**Sorry, but there's no way anyone's gonna save you now…prepare yourself…"** Deathscythe said and charged at me.

---

Amaterasu looked at her brother as he sighed, "Fine…but the other Brush Gods must be here as well to explain this fully," Ohoyama said.

Amaterasu nodded and instantly the group was transported to the area where the Celestial Brush Gods were located.

"Whoa…" Shinji's voice said when they saw all thirteen brush gods before them.

"**Mother Amaterasu, is something wrong?"** Yumigami asked.

"Deathscythe, just who is he and what does he want with Ishimaru?" Amaterasu asked them.

The thirteen brush gods were surprised by this, **"He's alive?!"** Tachigami shrieked.

"**But then that means that…"** Nuregami began.

Ohoyama held up a hand and everyone was silent.

"Sis…it's time we told you the truth…" Ohoyama said to her.

"Alright, what is going on here?!" Shinji asked.

"**We'll explain…you see…Deathscythe…is the man responsible for the deaths of every Celestial Being onboard the Ark of Yamato,"** Yomigami began.

---

_Ishimaru's POV_

I dodged the attacks Deathscythe was throwing at me; he used that wicked scythe so effortlessly and flourished attacks as I guarded against them with my weapons. But with each strike I blocked I saw an image of my nightmare in my head from each attack Deathscythe gave me.

I blocked another attack as another image appeared in my head. I shook my head as the thoughts went away, but my damn right eye was burning and I was sure some drops of blood were coming down from it. I panted from the sheer effort in trying to protect myself against Deathscythe and shook off the sweat, "**Crush the unholy beings from the divine earth, Kōryūmaru!"** I yelled as he was surrounded by the earth and the dragon took form.

"**Kōryūmaru…the dragon of Earth…interesting,"** Deathscythe said in an intrigued tone.

The dragon and I both growled as Kōryūmaru shot at Deathscythe, I expected a sound of earth rending flesh, but I heard was a 'clang' sound and saw Deathscythe was holding the dragon back with the scythe's handle. I decided to use my new technique and lifted my brush, drawing the circle and the arrow. Suddenly the earth cracked into pieces and some chunks flew up into the air. I then used my Earth Levitation move and sent them flying at Deathscythe.

I had hoped to hear the 'crunch' from the boulders hitting the body, but what I saw was Deathscythe in front of me and the boulders were cut into pieces.

"**That's it? I thought you'd be more practical than that Saruta," **Deathscythe said as he shook the dust off. **"Though the Earthquake move did throw me off balance I'll admit that, seems like you got another brush god before you came here…However…you failed to forget one thing: I to have a brush much like yours,"** Deathscythe said to me. To my horror, I realized why the tail looked so much like mine.

It was a brush-tail.

Deathscythe drew some lines in front of him and suddenly I felt my body's torso being torn to shreds and skidded back, whining from the pain. I looked and I saw a large scar on my body.

"**Demon Claw, much like Power Slash, only more powerful,"** Deathscythe said.

I suddenly reverted to my human form due to my power being damaged considerably by the attack. Deathscythe raised his eyebrows with surprised when he saw my human appearance.

"**Amazing…you've changed a lot since I last saw you,"** he said.

"Hang on, how do you know me?" I asked him.

---

"But Deathscythe was supposed to have been killed…we were wrong…" Yomigami stated.

Amaterasu was at a loss for words, she couldn't believe what she heard was true.

"Then…Ishimaru is…" she muttered.

Yomigami nodded, **"and Deathscythe is related to him…in his old time he was known as Sakamoto Okami…"** Yomigami began.

---

"**Come now, you don't remember me?" **Deathscythe asked as his body was covered with darkness and his form began to change.

I watched with horror as Deathscythe's form began to resemble a human. When the darkness was gone a man was standing in front of me. He was wearing a black trench coat with a dark blue and black trimmed school uniform that I wore at school before I came here. Around his neck were demon fangs adjourned into a necklace. The man's face was covered with a black wolf's mask with blue markings like my mask did and behind it was black hair in dreads.

"**I thought you'd recognize the appearance **of your own brother," Deathscythe had said as he removed the mask.

I gasped and shook as I saw the face," No way…you're…"

---

"**But then he disappeared, he later went by a new name…it was…"** Yomigami took another breath.

"_**Nakaboshi Takeshi," **_Ishimaru and Yomigami's voices both said.

---

I looked at my brother's face, "Nakaboshi…" I whispered.

My brother, who had his eyes closed when the mask was removed, now opened them, revealing the red eye and the gold Sharingan eyes in both of them.

"Hey…bro…" he replied.

---

**Whoa! Deathscythe is Ishimaru's brother Nakaboshi! But then does that mean...Stay tuned to find out what happens next, and trust me, it's going to be a shocker! R&R plz!**


	38. Disturbing Revelations

**Whew! Just finished writing this bad-boy up! Now the real fun begins! and this might be confusing at first, but you'll get it...oh and this might be a parody of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, i don't own it, it belongs to Shohen Jump (forgot how to spell the first name of it)! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 37: Disturbing Revelations**

_Ishimaru's POV_

"Nakaboshi…how? Why? When?" I asked him. I was so confused, my brother disappeared a year ago back on earth, and now here he is, standing right in front of me. No…this wasn't my brother, the Nakaboshi I knew would never do the things he's doing now…but still…

"I came here a year ago, last year, when you thought I disappeared, I came here…" Nakaboshi said to me. "I then realized the truth about who we are brother…but enough of that," he said as he suddenly appeared in front of me. "Let's end this…" he said and slowly pulled out a katana from a sheath behind him.

"Wait…so Nakaboshi is Deathscythe…but then that means…" Shinji began.

---

"We gotta save Ishimaru before he gets himself killed!" Amaterasu said as she began running.

"Ma Cherie!" Waka called before two men appeared and a barrier was placed, cutting Amaterasu off from the others.

"Hey Waka, remember me?" a blonde haired man asked.

"You! Rashamaru!" Waka said as he pulled out Pillow Talk.

"Yeah, like old times," Rashamaru said and charged at Waka.

Shinji and Kodak took out their weapons; Shinji pulled out his kodachi, while Kodak had put on some greaves and banged his knuckles on them. The cloaked man threw his hood back, and the person underneath that startled Kodak and Shinji.

"Yosataro?! How?" Shinji asked when he saw his former friend.

"You don't get it do you Kenji? Or you Tsume? You don't remember yet?" Yosataro asked them.

"Remember what? What's wrong with you?" Shinji asked.

"Remember…" Kodak muttered.

"Yes, remember, who we really are!" Yosataro yelled and charged at them.

---

_Ishimaru's POV_

I blocked my brother's attacks with Kōryūmaru, but I was impressed somewhat that he could wield a scythe so easily like that. Nakaboshi swung the scythe around, using the blade and the pole to block my attacks. Plus he had Sharingan, which made it easy to copy my attacks and hurl them back at me, in a nutshell, I'm fucked.

I blocked another attack as our blades crossed each other, showing sparks in front of us. I barely managed to dodge his sweep attack at me, but some of my hair was sliced off, but only a few strands were cut.

"You son of a BITCH!" I yelled and charged at him, swinging madly at him for messing up my hair, no one, I mean no one, messes with my hair and gets away with it! Nakaboshi kept blocking all of my attacks until he sliced at my chest. I gasped with pain as I saw my blood gush out of the wound and staggered, clutching my chest and panting.

"Done?" Nakaboshi asked.

I growled and charged again. We continued this fight with each of us dealing wounds to each other, by the time I attacked a third time, I was covered in cuts and bruises but my brother had some less ones than me.

"Damn, why am I always the one who gets the most scars?" I muttered to myself as I got up.

Nakaboshi just smirked and pointed his scythe at me, that's when I heard someone coming and turned and saw Amaterasu coming towards us.

'_What's she doing here?!'_ I thought.

_Amaterasu's POV_

I ran as fast as I could to get to Ishimaru, when I reached where he was supposed to fight Deathscythe, or rather Sakamoto, or Nakaboshi, whatever his name is. I soon came to a barrier and saw Ishimaru fighting his brother. I was surprised by his appearance of Ishimaru's brother in human form look somewhat like Sakamoto…actually; he looks like the same age as when I last saw him!

I was broken from my trance when I heard Ishimaru yell and saw another scar across his chest. "Ishimaru!" I yelled to him.

He looked at me, "Why are you here?" he asked me.

"Because I was worried about you, idiot!" I replied.

Ishimaru sighed and dodged another attack from his brother. I transformed into my lupine form and tried to break through the barrier, but it wasn't doing any good. "Man, this barrier is strong," I said when I reverted to my human form. I could only stand back and watch the fight rage on inside the barrier.

_Ishimaru's POV_

I really wished Amaterasu wasn't here right now to see this fight, but I shook it out of my head and continued to battle my "brother". But I wasn't doing any good; he kept countering me and blocked everything. I skidded away from him and looked at his eyes.

"Man, you're leaving me with no other choice are you?" I asked with a sigh.

Nakaboshi looked at me with a confused look, "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean is that I've been practicing lately ever since I got Kōryūmaru to do a certain move I know," I said with a smirk.

Nakaboshi suddenly realized what I meant by those words, "No way…" he muttered.

I smirked and put my arm outward, "**Ban-Kai!"**I yelled. The earth on the zanpakutō from the dragon instantly spiked on my arm and traveled along my right arm, turning it into earth. A tail then appeared as the earth then sprouted into two wings, which extended to become much bigger than normal wings. I grinned as the earth then reached my shoulders and took my combat stance.

"_Yu Ryuu-Mikado Kōryūmaru! (Jade Dragon-Emperor Kōryūmaru)" _I yelled as the earth sot up from the ground and the water shot from the sea in a dramatic fashion.

_Amaterasu's POV_

I was just amazed at Ishimaru; he managed to use his bankai even though it would take 10 years to master it. I smiled with pure joy when I saw Ishimaru's form. _'He's…he's amazing!' _I thought.

_Ishimaru's POV_

I smirked and pointed my sword at my brother, "So, ready?" I asked.

Nakaboshi regained his composure and made a gesture with two fingers, "Come on," he said. I grinned and flew at him. I sliced my sword and he dodged it, but suddenly a bunch of ground spikes appeared and traveled towards him. Nakaboshi dodged them but that left him wide open for an attack. I shot my hand forward and some spikes shot towards him. But my brother swung the scythe in a circle and stopped them from hitting.

I was surprised but then used Howling Claw on my brother, giving him three large slashes on his chest.

"Payback!" I yelled at him.

Nakaboshi grunted from the attack and skidded onto the ground, clutching his chest from the attack.

"Looks like I finally got you on your knees," I said with a grin.

Nakaboshi grunted and got up, "That was a lucky shot, but I won't hold back now," he said.

I was surprised by this, he was just holding back? Then, why didn't he…oh no…

"You must've realized by now brother, that I to have a bankai," he said.

All courage in me vanished from those words, he had a bankai…but then that means…

"It's over…" My brother finished for me. He closed his eyes and twirled the scythe above him, "Ban…Kai…" he said and reopened his eyes. The three dots of the Sharingan suddenly changed and turned into a razor-shaped wheel and began to spin. Suddenly his shadow began to expand and my earth appendages were suddenly flaking off and I was being dragged into the mass of darkness. My last sight was of Amaterasu reaching out to me before darkness took over my body.

---

I groaned as I reopened my eyes to discover a horrifying sight.

Bodies…dead bodies were next to me. I suddenly realized that I was in my dream…but what the hell was going on?

"**Saruta…do you remember now?"** my brother's voice asked.

I suddenly looked and saw him in front of me in his wolf form, **"This was our last time we saw each other like this, brother, don't you remember? This was the day your people, **_**our**_** people, died by Yami…do you remember yet?"** He asked me.

I looked at him, then at the bodies as it was slowly coming together, "No way…" I muttered.

"**Yes…you finally remember! But…I think it would be best to relive through that moment, don't you agree?"** he asked. Suddenly I was transported again, but this time in my lupine form. It was like I was watching a movie through someone else's eyes. And I was watching through Saruta's eyes…

---

"_**No…it can't be…" **__Saruta said when he saw his dead relatives in front of him. He looked and saw his other friends were dead as well. __**"No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be true, who would do something like this?"**__ Saruta asked himself._

_He suddenly heard someone come to him and looked to find Sakamoto, his brother, coming towards him in his wolf mode, but he had a bloody scythe on his back and his eyes had a cold look in them. _

"_**Brother! Someone has killed them, do you know who…"**__ Saruta's voice trailed off when he suddenly realized it. __**"You…you killed them!"**__ he yelled. _

_Sakamoto only looked at his brother, who now had tears falling from his eyes; he then closed them and reopened them. __**"**__**Mangekyō Sharingan,"**__ he said and the eyes turned into the razor wheel. Saruta suddenly was transported into a black world with a red sky and clouds. He then saw blood, large amounts of it gushing out from the bodies of his friends._

"_**No! Brother, why are you doing all of this?!"**__ Saruta yelled from the agony of having to watch all of it. He tried to close his eyes but the images were still there, playing over in his eyes. Saruta screamed some more from it and suddenly he was back in reality, but he slumped to the ground, panting as the images was burned into his head. _

"_**Why…"**__ he muttered, __**"Why would you do this?"**__ he asked his brother._

"…_**to test my abilities…brother…"**__ Sakamoto simply said._

_Saruta growled and got up, __**"Test your abilities? You butchered every member of our clan to test your abilities? What kind of a bullshit reason is that?!"**__ Saruta yelled and charged at him. He tried to swing his zanpakutō at him, but Sakamoto blocked it and suddenly disappeared._

"_**You're weak brother…"**__ Sakamoto's voice said. Saruta turned around and saw his brother behind him in midair. __**"You can't beat me!"**__ he yelled and sliced at his brother's left eye._

_Saruta yelled in pain from the blood that gushed out of his wound, his entire vision was blurred and he couldn't see from his left eye. He looked at his brother as he held his left eye shut to try and stop the bleeding. Sakamoto took one step and Saruta took a step back in fear, __**"Are you afraid now? You should be…I'm letting you live today brother, but remember this: If you truly want revenge, then you must hate me, resent me and your name, if you truly want to kill me, then throw everything you care for away and fight only for yourself, otherwise, just cling to what little life you have left,"**__ he said coldly to his brother. _

_Saruta started to back off then began to run away from his brother, he thought he saw Waka pass him but he couldn't see, all he cared about was getting the hell out of there. That's when the place began to rock violently and suddenly the wall was ripped opened, revealing the Earth as the Ark was coming closer towards it and Saruta was sucked out during the re-entry. Saruta then passed out, his last thought being of Amaterasu before the darkness took over him._

_---_

I panted from the vision and realized I was in the real world again, but the visions I saw were still fresh in my head. That's when I suddenly realized it, all the visions I had, all the dreams, they were of Saruta's past…_my_ past, I was Saruta this whole time…then…then that meant that… I suddenly saw my brother before me.

"Huh, I thought Soul Devourer would've killed you…guess I'll have to do it," he said. When he walked past me it felt like time itself froze, I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and couldn't do anything. When my brother passed me I thought I was save…boy was I wrong. The instant time seemed to unfreeze itself I felt uncontrollable pain rip through my body as I saw my blood shot out of me.

'_Fuck…'_ I thought before losing conciseness.

_Amaterasu's POV_

I gasped once I saw Ishimaru back from whatever he was in, but then I saw Sakamoto, no, Deathscythe walk right past him. Then…then I saw Ishimaru's body being shredded and…_explode_ blood everywhere. I couldn't move, I couldn't even say anything. It felt like my heart was just torn to shreds, I soon let out a scream, "ISHIMARU!!!!" I yelled and got to my knees, sobbing.

I couldn't take it, why, why did Ishimaru have to end up like this? I suddenly saw Sakamoto walking towards me but he stopped, "Hmm, looks like you won't stay down will you?" he asked the bloodied body of his brother, which was starting to get up.

_Ishimaru's POV_

I panted as my body jolted, I slowly got up, coughing up blood and looked at my brother. "Y-You…you're…you're dead," I muttered. I grabbed Kōryūmaru and slowly began to make my way towards Nakaboshi. I soon broke out into a run and yelled as I got closer to him.

"_You shouldn't bother trying to surpass your brother, it's futile" Yahiko told me._

"_You're pretty much screwed buddy, no way you can beat him," Kenji said to me as he bit into a dumpling._

"_You should just learn to give up and go your own path, don't follow in your brother's footsteps," my father told me._

I yelled and then raised my sword and stabbed him, I had thought I hit him, but when I saw the tip of my blade come off and land on the ground, I cursed as blood gushed out of another wound. "Fuck…" I muttered and then collapsed.

_Amaterasu's POV_

I watched Ishimaru…no…Saruta, as he tried to stab his brother, but his blade broke off and he slumped to the ground. Sakamoto/Nakaboshi/Deathscythe took off his coat and threw it on his brother's body.

"Congratulations, that time your sword actually got me," he said. He knelt down and put a hand over his body as a blue light emitted from it, some of the scars were healing themselves. "I'm healing some of your scars so you might just be able to live," he said and looked at me. "While I enjoyed seeing you again I must depart now, farewell…" he said and then disappeared in a portal of dark smoke.

The barrier immediately went down and I rushed to Ishimaru's side, I took off the coat and saw a few of the scars were healed and I began to use a healing spell on him.

"Hang on Saruta, you'll be okay just hang on," I told him as my eyes were clouding with tears. I saw his head move slightly towards me as he raised his hand to stroke my cheek, he then grinned softly at me, "I…I finally remember Ammy…I remember everything now," he whispered softly before passing out. I gasped, "Hang on!" I told him.

I heard the sounds of footsteps and saw Waka and the others coming towards me.

"Whoa, what the hell happened?" Shinji asked when he saw the damage.

"Uzume, can you heal him?" I asked her.

She nodded and proceeded to do a healing spell, "These wounds are pretty deep, some are staring to close up, but I think he just might make it," she told us.

I sighed with relief knowing Ishimaru would be okay.

"Deathscythe did this didn't he?" Kodak asked.

"Yes…do...do you remember?" I asked the two boys. They looked at me and nodded.

"We'll explain later, right not Saruta is badly injured and we need to treat him fast," Ohoyama stated. We all agreed and we rushed to the Temple, me cradling Saruta in my arms.

---

Rashamaru sighed, "Man, that was intense," he said.

"I'll say, those two are still as good as ever," Yosataro replied as he rubbed his shoulders.

"We've told them the truth, now our real plans may begin," Deathscythe said from his throne.

The others nodded and left to recover their wounds. Deathscythe squinted his eyes, the only things he could see were the others but as blurred outlines, _'I'm running out of time, I need the Sharingan to become whole,' _he thought.

---

**Well, Deathscythe's identity is no other than ishimaru's brother Nakaboshi, formerly known as Sakamoto in the past. And Ishimaru is also Saruta, anyway, R&r plz and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	39. Love

**Yeah, this is basically a filler chapter until i can find out just how to progress with the story some more. Anyway, enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 38: Love**

Amaterasu sat on her knees in front of Ishimaru…or Saruta, as he was now told after his revelation. Amaterasu couldn't believe it, Saruta, the one person whom she cared deeply for since they were kids, was actually Ishimaru. Her heart was in turmoil from what just happened and everything she learned. Uzume managed to heal him, but it was ultimately up to Ishimaru/Saruta whether or not to live or die. Amaterasu trailed her fingers through his hair and sighed, "Saruta…" she muttered.

Suddenly, the boy in question slowly started to open his eyes, revealing them to be a hazel color instead of the brown color Amaterasu had been used to, "hey…" he said weakly.

_Ishimaru/Saruta's POV_

I was slowly coming back to the world of the living and looked at Amaterasu with a small smile on my face.

"Hey…" I said weakly. Amaterasu must've been so happy to see me because her eyes were sparkling and she suddenly glomped me saying, "Oh Saruta, I was so worried about you!"

I was pretty surprised by this, but those thoughts were now gone when I fell doubled over in pain.

"Oh, sorry!" Ammy said hastily and helped me down.

"Um…listen…I'm…" I began.

"Don't worry, I know…Saruta," Amaterasu told me. I cringed from that name, it brought back to many painful memories.

"Don't…call me that okay?" I asked her and turned over trying not to look at her.

"I understand…you're probably still shocked about what happened," Amaterasu muttered.

"Ammy…I…I'm sorry…I couldn't stop him…I don't deserve your kindness…" I said to her.

I could tell Amaterasu was surprised, as there was a moment of silence before Amaterasu put a hand on my shoulder, I turned and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug, "I forgive you…Onii-sama told me everything about what happened…and I saw through your brother's Bankai," she told me.

"Don't even mention that bastard's name! He betrayed everyone and cost me my eye, he sent his men to kill us, he nearly killed me!" I snarled. Amaterasu was taken aback by this and I was suddenly in more pain from my wounds.

"Easy, your wounds still need healing," she told me.

"Just leave me alone…" I groaned.

Amaterasu sighed but didn't move, "I'm not leaving you to carry this burden alone," she told me.

I was surprised by this, but sighed; there was no way to talk her out of this. I felt her hand trail my face and rest on my shoulder. I soon was starting to feel sleepy and then fell asleep.

---

"_Saruta…hey Saruta you up?" a voice asked. Saruta woke up and saw Amaterasu right next to him. _

"_Yeah, I'm up," he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. _

"_Good, the others are waiting for us; don't you remember what today is?" Amaterasu asked._

"_Um…no …oh shit!" Saruta said when he realized today was the selection for whom would get the Fortune Brush and he had to get ready. "Come on Ammy!" he said and turned into his wolf form and darted off towards the temple._

_They reached the temple, which was crowded with dozens of people, and snuck in without a problem._

"_Dude, where were you? The elders are about to announce who will get the Fortune Brush," Kenji asked him. Saruta was about to say something but everyone hushed as the elders appeared._

"_We have come to a decision as to who shall inherit the Fortune Brush__**" **__one of the Elders said as he addressed the people that amassed in front of the temple. Saruta looked at Sakamoto who smiled at his brother before turning to the Elders._

"_After much consideration to our candidates and a few hours of debate we have come to our decision," the first Elder said. _"_The one who shall inherit the Fortune Brush is one who has a strong will, kind heart, and is willing to assist others and nature," the third elder said. Sakamoto smiled and began to get up._

"_Sarutahiko Okami, step forward!" the elders all said._

_Everyone looked at the boy, who was just as shocked as the rest of them._

"_Me?" he asked. The Elders nodded and Saruta approached them._

"_No way, why him?" someone asked._

"_I thought Sakamoto would be the one to get the Brush," another said. Saruta approached the elders and knelt down. _

"_Sirs, I'm confused, I thought…" he began._

"_You thought your brother would be the one to get the brush, as did all the others, but they are wrong, the Fortune Brush chooses its master, and it chose you," the first elder said. He raised his hand and touched Saruta's forehead. Instantly green markings appeared along his body and when it reached his tail it soon had a black tip. Saruta looked at his tail and instantly a large green scythe appeared on his back. The scythe's metal was a jade green while the metal was a brown color like wood, but it wasn't made of wood, more of metal._

"_Congratulations Okami Sarutahiko, you are now the new owner of the fortune brush," the elders all said. Saruta bowed in front of the elders and soon applause was heard. He looked and everyone he knew was clapping, Kenji was whistling and Tsume was grinning. Amaterasu smiled at him, but Saruta noticed his brother was gone. The thoughts were quickly gone as he was soon swarmed by admirers and then carried throughout the town._

A few hours later…

_Saruta sighed as he sat in his favorite spot, a large cherry tree that was near a river. It was becoming nighttime and fireflies began to appear, flying around the area. Saruta was still reflecting about what happened earlier, he couldn't believe he was chosen for the Fortune brush…now he wondered how his brother felt about this. He soon heard someone coming and looked behind him to see Amaterasu coming towards him. "Hey Ammy," he said._

"_Hey…you okay?" she asked him._

"_Yeah…hey Ammy…do…do they really think it was a wise idea to give me the brush and not my brother?" He asked her. Amaterasu nodded, "Well, I do at least, and so do a lot of other people," she told him._

_Saruta looked at her; "Still…" he began. _

"_Saruta…" Amaterasu interrupted. He looked at her and saw her transform into her human appearance._

"_A-Amaterasu…" Saruta he said with a light blush on his face._

"_Saruta…" she repeated and extended her hand to her fingers touched his forehead. Instantly he was reverted to his human form, in time to end up in Amaterasu's embrace with a kiss to accompany it. Saruta was completely surprised, but he nevertheless wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. Amaterasu broke away from the kiss and smiled softly at Saruta, "I believe in you too, Saruta-kun," she said. _

_Saruta smiled at Amaterasu and hugged her, "Thanks…Ammy-chan…" he said._

_---_

_Ishimaru/Saruta's POV_

I woke up from the dream I had…or rather, memory…now I remember how I got the fortune brush…and that little moment with Amaterasu. I knew why she kissed me, that was the first show of love I ever got from her and that eventually sealed the deal that we were dating. To me, I kept that memory so close to me.

Amaterasu…

I was put back in reality when I felt a certain someone's fingers toying around with my hair along with some soft mutters…hang on…it sounds like singing. I listened a little more and realized it was singing, Amaterasu's singing. Then I remembered something else, Amaterasu wasn't famous for her kindness, but also for her singing, the only few times she sang like this were at some celebrations and whenever we were alone together.

I had kept my eyes closed and just allowed myself to listen to Amaterasu's singing; it was a very good moment. That's when I felt something pressing on my back and noticed her voice seemed much closer than before, like a whisper in my ear. _'Why do I have this weird feeling she's in the same cot as me?'_ I wondered. I decided to turn around and I was correct, Amaterasu was sleeping in the same cot as me…actually, she was singing with her eyes closed.

I will admit, it was kinda awkward, but seeing Amaterasu's face and hearing her beautiful singing made it worthwhile. She opened her eyes and smiled softly at me, her amber eyes shimmering softly.

"Your eyes…they're beautiful…" she said softly. I smiled and for a while we just stared at each other in contempt. I soon hugged her, and she returned it. I smiled softly as I held her in my arms; I then realized something both my persona as Ishimaru and my real self had in common. We both loved Amaterasu. I could feel soft breathing and realized she fell asleep; I smirked and decided to not move and disturb Amaterasu from sleeping.

I was soon becoming very sleepy and decided to take a few minutes to rest my eyes. Unfortunately, as soon as I closed my eyes, I was fast asleep.

---

**Ishimaru (or Saruta as he is now revealed to be) has survived and now recovering. But what shall become of him and the others now that their secret is known? Stay tuned to find out! R&R plz!**


	40. Truth

**And now here's another chappie! this one is another filler, but it'll get back to the main plot soon! anyway, enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 39: Truth**

I slowly opened my eyes and my eyes took a while to adjust to my surroundings. I remember closing my eyes and realized I had accidently fallen asleep. I then felt something warm on my body and when I felt the arms around me I realized it was Amaterasu. Although part of me wanted to look at her, part of me couldn't, mainly since it was cold and I was starting to shiver. _'Who the hell left the AC on?'_ I wondered.

I felt Amaterasu waking up and she let out a soft yawn as I let go of her. She rubbed her eyes in a cute way and scratched herself like a cat would. She looked at me with her cute innocent amber eyes and smiled. I smiled too, I mean, who could resist her when she looked so damn cute. She then proceeded to lick my cheek and I giggled from it.

"That tickles you know," I told her.

She giggled and pecked my cheek, "Remember when we and the gang were playing near the river and I fell in and nearly drowned?" she asked me.

"How could I forget, I saved you and gave you CPR…wait, that's why you did that when I was eaten by the Water dragon," I realized.

Amaterasu blushed a bit when she remembered what had happened, "W-Well you weren't breathing so I had to do CPR to save you," Amaterasu replied. I smiled and put my hand on her cheek, unfortunately we heard a throat clear and we looked to see Ohoyama leaning against the wall of the room with his arms crossed, looking at them.

"Uh oh," I said.

"B-Brother, how long where you there?" Amaterasu asked as she sat up.

"Long enough," Ohoyama said. He looked at me and I froze from his glare, "Come…" he said and left us. We looked at each other and both got dressed, then we left and followed Ohoyama to another room. When he opened the door, I was surprised to find Kodak and Shinji…no…Tsume and Kenji where there with Waka and…the old man? I looked at Ohoyama as he sat with the others.

"Alright, you wanted to speak with us?" I asked them.

Waka nodded," Ishimaru…no, Saruta…it's time we explained the whole truth to you," he said, without a hint of French in his voice (much to my surprise).

"You see, you are actually Sarutahiko Okami, a Celestial Being who is also the one who was given the Fortune Brush, a powerful Celestial Brush much like Amaterasu's and one of the three brushes. You were chosen among all people by the Elders to get it, even your older brother Sakamoto, whom we are fighting now," Ohoyama explained.

"You, Tsume and Kenji, along with Yahiko, were among the few survivors who escaped the massacre onboard the Ark of Yamato…I can tell you remember how you escaped…" Ohoyama glanced at me. I nodded, how could I forget? Those memories were probably my most painful ones, I held my hand over my eye from which my brother had scarred me for life with that move, and it still hurt even after all these years.

"Anyway…when you fell out of the Ark during its crash course it had flung you into another dimension...your Earth…" The old man had said, "Tsume and Kenji were both transported as well, each of your memories were wiped and were given new personalities to hide on Earth until it was time for you to return. But we never suspected that Sakamoto had followed you until we found out a year ago, When we realized that he was still alive we also realized you three were alive as well," Ohoyama said.

"Wait, if I was a Celestial, didn't that mean I had a Celestial Envoy?" I asked him.

"Yes, his name was Ishimaru, when he was killed, we decided to name you Ishimaru after him," Ohoyama replied. I looked at him then at Issun, "Ishimaru was my cousin…" he replied in a solemn tone. I felt sorry for him, but realized that he and I were the same: We both lost someone important.

"Anyway, Waka and I knew you were alive as well, after Waka told me that you were slowly gaining your memories, I realized that your brother was involved in this and had hoped that he would stay in the shadows until we decided to tell you the truth…only this happened…" Ohoyama said. I looked at him, so they did know the whole time.

"Listen dude, I know it's weird but I can say this, we're still the same people we were years ago and were still the same guys now," Kenji said.

"Saruta…" Tsume began.

"Don't call me y the name guys, its Ishimaru…until I beat my brother I want to be referred to as Ishimaru," I told them. The others nodded, "Then I guess you'll have to call us by our new names until you beat your brother," Kenji…no…Shinji said to me. I looked at the old man, "You never told me who you are anyway," I asked him.

The old man chuckled, "Saruta…I thought you'd recognize me, but I guess 100 years has caused you to become blind," he said. I looked at him and noticed he looked familiar…where did I see him from? Then it suddenly hit me as an image of one of the Elders flashed in my head. "Elder Omoikane?!" I asked with surprise. The elder smiled and chuckled, "You finally remember me Saruta…you've grown up a lot," he said.

"But…but I thought everyone was dead! How did you escape?" I asked him.

"I was actually lucky to escape before they could kill me…I had also seen your brother's move he used on you…" he said in a more serious tone. I held my hand over my eye from that comment, "I see it still burns…" Omoikane said to me.

"Not much at first, but now it's irritating the hell out of me," I said and removed my hand from my eye and opened it. The others faces, including Amaterasu's, were of surprise, "huh? What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Ishimaru…your eye…" Waka blurted out. I looked at him as Amaterasu handed me a mirror and I gasped by my reflection. My left eye, it wasn't normal Sharingan, it was Mangekyō. It looked like the star that appeared on Sasuke Uchiha's face whenever he went into Curse Mark stage 2 (the black star thing on his nose) but it looked more like a shurikan since it had the dot in the middle. The iris was a deep hazel color while the Sharingan itself was black.

"H-How did get this?" I asked with shock.

"I guess when you obtained your memories you must've awoken it somehow," Ohoyama said.

"Yeah…but how?" I wondered. I had read Naruto and Shippuden and remembered that in order to get Mangekyō Sharingan was to kill someone close to you, and the side-effects were nasty since you lose your eyesight, but the way to fix that is to take someone's Sharingan eyes or ones that have Mangekyō to get them fixed. But how did I have this? And does that mean my brother…

"I can see you're still shocked by this so I guess we'll leave this discussion for later, right now, we must depart to Kamui," Omoikane said and got up.

I snapped back to reality as soon as he said 'we', "Wait, you're coming with us?" I asked him.

"Yes, besides I need to re-train you three in fighting again," Omoikane said and walked out. I looked at Shinji and Kodak then at Omoikane when he disappeared from us.

"Great…this is going to be a long day…" I moaned with disgust.

---

**So now that Saruta...erm, Ishimaru, has now been told of his past, can they stop Sakamoto/Deathscythe? And what about Ishimaru's Sharingan? Stay tuned. oh and I don't own the Mangekyo Sharingan, it belongs to Shohen Jump, which i still don't own! Anyway, R&R plz!**


	41. Winter Wonderland

**Hey everyone! Since its Christmas, i've decided to post this Christmas themed chapter, it might not be THAT festive, but it'll do. Anyway, enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 40: Winter Wonderland**

I was kinda thankful that Omoikane was with us, we needed his teachings since we were still rusty in our old moves. If you're wondering what we are doing now, we're heading to Kamui, it's the land to the North that's completely surrounded by snow from what Amaterasu told me. Issun also told me that it was freezing cold during the winter, and unfortunately we were in winter.

Amaterasu didn't seem to mind the cold when we got to the Northern lands, but the others and I were freezing…but thankfully me, Kenji and Kodak are in wolf forms, the cold isn't as harsh as in human form.

"Oh my god it's cold!" Issun said when we reached the frozen landscape.

"**I'm thankful we have these wolf forms, otherwise we'd be frozen solid right now,"** Shinji said. I nodded and suddenly got a face-full of snow. I shook it off and looked at the gang, "Don't look at me monsieur!" Waka said.

"**Wasn't me either dude,"** Shinji said.

"**Not me,"** Ohoyama and Kodak replied simultaneously.

"I believe I know who did it," Elder Omoikane said with a chuckle. I realized who it was and looked to get another pile of snow in my face.

"**No fair Ammy!"** I called to the white wolf goddess, who was wagging her tail with her goofy grin on her face.

"**Catch me if you can!"** she said and ran ahead.

"**Get your furry butt over here!"** I called to her and ran after her. The next hour or two were of me chasing after Amaterasu while the others were laughing. I chased after her through the snow, it was actually fun. I soon managed to catch up to her and tackled her to the ground. We rolled around in the snow and stopped, I shook myself off as did Ammy.

"**Got you," **I panted as I looked at Ammy's face, which was flushed from the running.

She yipped and licked my cheek, which caused my face to get redder from embarrassment.

"**Aww, Ishi is blushing!"** Shinji laughed. I replied by kicking some snow in his face and we all laughed, Shinji joined as well. We soon started back to our destination, which was a village that Amaterasu had visited when it was in turmoil from these twin mechanical owl demons.

Hang on a minute, Waka had told me that the Moon tribe had built mechanical devices, could it be that the two owls that Amaterasu and this Oki guy fought were from that tribe? I was cut from my thoughts as soon as I caught the smell of something in the air…it was a wolf's scent. I let out a growl as the scent got stronger and suddenly I was pounced on by something.

I kicked whatever it was off of me and got up, noticing that it was a wolf with dark purple furl with a red mane and red eyes with a sword on its back, it also had a strange mask on its head that was blue, it looked like an animal, but I couldn't tell what it was. I growled at me and charged right at me; pretty soon I was dodging its attacks and managed to get a bite in its front right leg. It yelped a bit and skidded back from me.

"**You're good boy, but why are you here?"** he asked. **"I know that there were some wolves who were seen journeying with Amaterasu, but are you them?" **the man asked as he looked at me. Amaterasu suddenly appeared in between us, ready to attack the wolf.

"**He's with me Oki, as are the others,"** she told the wolf, who I realized was Oki. Oki looked at Amaterasu, then me, then her again.

"**If you're sure…"** he said and suddenly began transforming. Soon Oki was now a human wearing a dark purple wanderer garb like mine but it was dark purple and blue trimmed. He also had the mask on his face and had long red and black hair with the sword on his back.

"Strange, he looks almost identical to you Amaterasu…" Oki said.

Ammy nodded, **"He does…but I'll explain later when we get to the village,"** she told him. Oki nodded and then told us to follow him, we did and we were soon in a house just as a snow storm began to build up. Oki ushered us inside and as soon as we got in I felt warmth all over my body. I looked around and saw we were in a living room; it had rows of scrolls in shelves, some chairs and mats along with a roaring fireplace going.

I shook off the snow that had piled up from my fur and licked my wound I got from Oki.

"Take a seat, we have much to discuss," Oki said to us. I sat down on a mat as Amaterasu explained what had happened and why we were here. Oki was surprised when he learned about me and Ammy, as he had asked to leave the room for a few minutes and then I heard banging against the wall before he came back, obviously he had feelings for Ammy…I felt kinda bad for him.

We soon finished our story by wrapping up about why we were here. Oki scratched the back of his head and mumbled, "So…Genbu is who you're after, and it appears that Deathscythe is Saruta…excuse me, Ishimaru's brother. This is truly disturbing…so that would explain the monsters returning…" Oki said.

"**Yes, we've managed to take down three of them, we need to finish Genbu off,"** Amaterasu said.

"Yes, but enough about this, tell me, have you come for a bit to say hello to us after so long? Kai and Lika have been anxious to see you again," Oki said to her.

"**Indeed…where is Kai anyway?"** Amaterasu asked. I looked at Ammy, wondering who Kai was, when the flap opened up. We all turned and saw a woman wearing a deer mask and having long brown hair, she was wearing light brown and green clothing that looked like a one-piece dress or something under the robe. Beside her was a little girl wearing a green robe with a leaf mask on her. She had her black hair tied in two buns.

"Oki, we heard the fighting and came…to…see…" the deer-girl slowly stopped when she saw us. The little girl with the leaf mask poked her head from behind the older girl and saw Amaterasu.

"Amaterasu-kun!" the leaf-girl said and suddenly glomped her.

"**Lika, it's good to see you again," **Amaterasu said as she liked Lika's face.

"Where have you been Amaterasu? It's been so long since we last played with each other!" Lika said.

"**I know, but tell me, how have you and your sister have been these past few years?" **Ammy asked.

"Fine, I've even managed to get my own form now!" Lika said. She flipped in the air and suddenly there was a green wolf with black fur and wore the leaf mask on its head.

"We've been worried about you since that Deathscythe guy showed up, the monsters have been gathering here as of late, and Genbu's been sending his men after us," Kai said.

"Those punks! When I get my hands on them…" Issun grumbled.

"But who are these?" Kai asked when she saw me and the others.

"**Oh, these are our friends, this is Ishimaru, Shinji, Kodak, my brother Ohoyama, Uzume, and Waka,"** Amaterasu introduced us.

I wagged my tail and tried to act cute, it worked, Lika glomped me like she did with Ammy, but I was now being licked by Lika.

"Lika, get off of him," Kai said to her. Lika got off of me and wagged her tail happily, **"But he's so cute sis!"** she said.

"I know sis, but he's probably older than you," Kai said to her.

I looked at the sisters and noticed Oki was looking as well. I wonder what he was thinking, and what he looked like under that mask. "Amaterasu, perhaps you should stay here until you kill Genbu, you can stay at our place for now if you want, plus since it's the holidays, you arrived in time for it," Kai said.

It suddenly clicked in my head that it was Christmas time, even though Japan doesn't celebrate it.

"**Thank you Kai, we'd be honored,"** Amaterasu said.

Kai nodded, "Oh Oki, why don't you take off that mask?" Kai asked. Oki seemed surprised by this, "A true Oina warrior never removes his mask!" Oki said.

"Oki, when are you ever going to realize that pride isn't everything? Especially after the incident years ago with the Twin Demons?" Kai asked. Oki sighed and began to remove his mask. I was surprised to find the face of a young man, maybe a few years older than me, with red eyes and a chiseled face.

"Wow…" I heard Uzume and Ammy say.

"Now I know why you wear the mask…" Shinji muttered. Oki snorted and put it back on.

"Ignore him, he's usually grumpy, but come on, you guys should see the others, the rest of the tribe is anxious to see you again Amaterasu," Kai said.

"I bet they are Kai, I bet they are," Issun muttered.

We followed Kai to the village as she explain that the Oina tribe were a group of men and women who could turn to dogs, I was kinda relived that there were some people like us who can turn into canines, now we can relate to them. Kai brought us to her house, which wasn't that hard to find considering it had a leaf motif on the front of it. It was actually much bigger than I thought, with some chairs, a bigger fire; it also had some gifts piled up in a corner.

"Make yourselves at home," Kai said to us. She then began to rummage through the gifts; I wondered if she had gotten a gift for any of us, if she did it must've meant she expected us. I sat by the fire to warm up, as did the others. I noticed Uzume was snuggling up next to Shinji, her tail swishing back and forth slowly and she was nibbling on her sleeve.

She looked so damn adorable when she was asleep I swear. I felt something rub against my side and looked to see Ammy cuddling up next to me, her tail on mine, our noses touching. She let out a small yawn and scratched her nose. I smiled and moved my snout closer to her face and licked her cheek. She blushed a little red and licked my cheek as a reply.

She soon snuggled up next to me; the warmth of her breathing from her nostrils was blowing on the side of my face. I had trouble keeping my eyes open and soon decided to close them, the last thing I saw was Ammy's face before I soon fell asleep.

---

**Me: And this concludes the Christmas themed Chapter.**

**Waka: i must admit, its a good chapter.**

**Me: thanks...where's Oki?**

***Oki suddenly comes in through the door and barricades it***

**me: Dude, what happened?**

**Oki: fangirls...they're freaking animals!**

***door starts banging***

**Issun: Holy Crap! Someone get the barricade!**

**Me: *grabs a shotgun* i got this *cocks shotgun***

**Amaterasu: Before our dear author goes to fight off the fangirls, i'd like to say this: Merry Christmas!**

**All: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Me: Alright let's go! *barricades fly off as crazy fangirls start running inside* **

**Me: RRAAAAHHHHH! *starts firing shotgun***


	42. Wawku Shrine

**yeah, it's actually been a whole year since i updated i know, but here's the chapter. Oh and also, Happy belated New Year everyone!**

**---**

**Chapter 41: Wawku Shrine**

I yawned as I began to open my eyes; Amaterasu was still sleeping soundly next to me. I couldn't help but look at her; she seemed so peaceful sleeping so soundly like that. I poked my nose and Ammy was starting to wake up.

"**Oh, morning Ishimaru…" **she yawned.

"**Morning,"** I replied. Amaterasu yawned and scratched her nose with her paw; I never got tired of that. She rubbed her head against my cheek, **"Sleep well?"** she asked.

"**Yeah, a little," **I told her. Amaterasu yawned again and cuddled herself closer to me. I couldn't help but blush from this, but I soon felt Amaterasu's tongue licking the side of my face, which made me blush more.

"**Ammy, that tickles,"** I said with a little chuckle. Ammy still kept licking my cheek; she stopped after a bit and yawned. She got up, shook herself and stretched her legs before poking me with her nose to get up. I yawned and was getting up as well, shaking off the sleepiness I had. Now feeling wide awake I noticed the others were getting up as well.

"Ahh~ man that was a good nap," Shinji said, until he noticed Uzume snuggling up to him. "Oh man…" he said when Uzume woke up and noticed she was hugging Shinji's head.

"Oh, s-sorry Shinji-kun, I-I didn't mean to!" she hastily said as she let go of him. I was surprised as the others, but Shinji walked it off like it was nothing, but his blushing face proved otherwise.

"If you're done, we have to get Genbu," Ohoyama said.

"Right, the turtle, where is he?" Shinji asked.

"He's on Ezofuji," Oki stated to us.

"Wait, those mountains?" I asked, looking out the window to look at the mountains I saw before.

"Yes, more specifically he's using Wawku shrine as his main base," Oki replied.

"Does that mean we need to go through the spirit gate again?" Issun asked with an annoyed tone.

"I don't think so, but we're definitely going to need someone to get rid of the barricades Genbu has placed on the shrine, someone who has enough brute strength to destroy the barricades into tiny pieces," Oki said.

I perked my ears and looked at Kodak with a grin forming on my face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kodak asked us when he saw our grins.

---

**A few hours later…**

"This is never going to work," Kodak stated as we stood in front of the barricade leading to the shrine.

"It has to, you're the one with the brute strength, plus you're more of an expert in this field," Shinji said.

"Everyone get clear!" I yelled and hid behind a rock with the others and watched the spectacle.

Kodak breathed deeply and balled his hands into fists (he was already wearing his gauntlets) and pulled one of his arms back. He yelled and punched the barricade.

Nothing, only a dent in the metal.

"Well…that was…" I shushed Issun before he could comment.

"Look…" I pointed again at the barricade. We all looked and saw Kodak walk to the barricade and poked it with his finger. I smirked when I saw everyone's face when the barricade just felt with a loud 'thud' and the snow shot up in the air.

Kodak destroying the barricade with one punch= epic

Everyone's reaction to this= priceless

"Whoa…" Issun said.

"Yep, Kodak was the martial artist champion of our school for four years running," Shinji said with a grin.

"I can see why…" Waka muttered.

"come on, Genbu isn't going to wait for us," Kodak called. We all nodded and followed Kodak into the shrine, that's when I saw a bunch of machinery that I suspected Genbu was using.

"Any idea of how to get through?" Shinji asked when he saw the machinery. We suddenly heard thunder and I saw a gleam in Amaterasu's eye.

"**You might wanna stand back,"** she said. She lifted her tail and drew a zigzag ling from a bolt of lightning to the machine. Instantly the bolt traveled to the machine and it began to overload then exploded.

"Now that's what I call a big bang," Issun muttered. I flicked him off with my tail out of annoyance and noticed something on the top of the shrine. Either my eyes were giving out already or I saw Genbu.

"Come on Ishimaru, we need to destroy the machines in order to get up to the top," Shinji said as he followed the others. I nodded and followed them. We soon spent the most of our time destroying the machines and the monsters guarding them. Man, I so hope one of us will kill Genbu after this is done. We soon were at the elevator leading to the top of the shrine.

"Alright, Genbu's shell is hard as stone so Kodak's punches will probably be more effective against it, but our real trouble is his human form, none of us know how powerful it is," Oki said.

"Let's just kill the turtle and end this," I stated.

"Right," Oki said and the elevator began to rise upward. I began to think as the elevator was rising, if we beat Genbu, then that would mean I'd have to fight my brother…but…but I don't know if I was ready, I don't even know if I can match his power. The elevator stopped, snapping me out of my thoughts and we looked around the large arena for any sign of Genbu.

"If you were a huge black turtle, where would you hide?" I muttered.

"**Right here…"** we heard a voice said. I closed my eyes, "let me guess, he's right behind me isn't he?" I asked them. The others nodded and I turned around to see the large black tortoise that we were hunting for right behind us.

"Genbu…" I snarled.

"**Saruta…I knew you'd come to get rid of me…"** Genbu said to me.

"Good, then we can end this quickly," I said and put on my wolf mask. Soon as I did, I let out a roar that shook the rafters.

"**Impressive…but that roar won't save you!"** Genbu yelled and the battle began.

---

**And now the battle against the last Saint Beast has begun, what will happen? Stay tuned, and please R&R, i need the reviews!**


	43. Turtle soup anyone?

**Yeah, kinda a short chappie i know, but i've been busy lately so i couldn't think of anything. Anyway, enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 42: Turtle Soup anyone?**

We all charged at Genbu, each launching an attack of our own against the turtle. But no matter what we threw at him it was blocked by that damn shell of his. It was hard enough to send me flying from the backlash of an attack I used on it. Even Amaterasu's attacks couldn't even chip the shell's tough armor.

"**God damn it! We can't hit the guy!"** I yelled.

"**His shell is tough to break, even my attacks aren't working,"** Amaterasu said.

"Then we'll try mine," Kodak said as he walked to Genbu.

"**Interesting, you believe you can crack my shell? Then try it!" **Genbu yelled.

Kodak cracked his knuckles and smirked, "Stay back guys, this is going to get bloody," Kodak said.

"**I suggest listening to him,"** Shinji said and I nodded with agreement.

We all stepped back and gave the two some room to fight. I quickly made a stone barricade and we all got behind it just as the two fighters began to fight. Genbu send pillars of wood at Kodak, who dodged, and even got one of the pillars destroyed with his fist.

"Wow, he's good," Waka said with surprise.

"**Yeah, Kodak is the master of hand to hand fighting,"** I told them. We continued to watch Kodak starting to pound at Genbu's shell, making small cracks into the shell. Genbu countered by using his wood abilities to try and kill Kodak by sending wood spears, but Kodak dodged them and punched the shell, sending more cracks into it.

'_One more hit and Genbu's shell is done,'_ I thought. Genbu seemed to figure this out as well and changed his attacks, the pillars were gone. Kodak however, saw this as an easy shot and charged at Genbu. I began to think, why did Genbu leave himself wide open…unless.

"**It's a trap!"** I yelled. Unfortunately it came too late, Kodak was suddenly stabbed in the shoulder by a wooden spear, and it looked like it hurt.

"**Kodak!" **Shinji and I yelled. Kodak grunted and spat some blood as he ripped the spear from his shoulder.

"Okay…now I'm pissed…" Kodak growled. _'Uh oh' _the two of us thought.

I added another barrier in front of the first one and looked over it a bit to see what was going on. I suddenly saw Kodak putting his mask on and his appearance changing into his wolf form, but this was different, he wasn't going on all fours, he was on two legs, his body was covered in grey fur and had the black markings like his wolf form.

He looked like a werewolf in this form, plus the metal gauntlets were still there, only they looked like they were fused to his hands and legs. His eyes were also a deep crimson, something completely different to his green eyes. Kodak snarled and let out a roar-like howl that made us all cover out ears from the noise.

"Interesting…your friend can turn into a werewolf…" Waka muttered.

"**Never knew he could do that,"** Shinji muttered. I nodded as well, this was the first time Kodak ever did this, but my memories of Saruta told me that he could do this the whole time but never showed it. Genbu was surprised by this transformation, "**You…what are you?"** he asked. Kodak growled and soon let out a loud roar, shaking the place up in the process.

Kodak suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Genbu, he then delivered a punch that sent Genbu flying into a wall. Genbu got out of the wall but looked up as Kodak suddenly appeared from above and punched Genbu's shell, causing it to shatter into a million pieces and reveal the under flesh of Genbu's body.

Genbu let out a yell of pain and started convulsing as if in pain. Kodak growled as he looked at Genbu as the turtle began to change. The pieces from the shell suddenly gathered as the flesh began to morph into skin and the shell into armor. Suddenly we soon saw a man in black armor wielding a double bladed scythe and I suddenly realized who was before us.

"**Lu Bu!"** I yelled.

"Wait, so Lu Bu is Genbu's human form?" Issun asked.

"I guess so my little bouncing friend," Waka said.

"Looks like my secret is out, yes I am Genbu, and I took on my human form and wanted to see if you are strong enough to face me, but now that I know how powerful you are, I wish to face you in battle, Saruta…" Lu Bu said.

I looked at the others and Waka shrugged, I sighed, **"Very well…"** I said as I walked from the barricade.

"Excellent, try and give me a good fight," Lu Bu said as he twirled his twin scythe with his fingers.

"**I'll try my best,"** I said and growled.

---

**Yeah, I don't know what i was thinking at that last part with Lu Bu, but i ran out of ideas so this is what i made. anyway, now that Genbu has revealed his human form, will Ishimaru be able to defeat him? Stay tuned to find out! R&R plz!**


	44. Lu Bu vs Ishimaru II

**Yeah, sorry for the long update, i've been busy, plus with transition day and the finals coming up, i've been busy. Anyway, this includes the second fight with Lu Bu, with a surprising twist at the end. Read to find out!**

**---**

**Chapter 43: Lu Bu vs. Ishimaru II**

I charged at Lu Bu and swung Kōryūmaru at him, but Lu Bu twirled his weapon and blocked my attack. I skidded, clenching my teeth with a growl. Lu Bu improved a bit since the last time we fought, but unfortunately for him, so did I. I smirked as I lifted my brush tail and drew the symbol for Earthquake on the ground with my brush.

Soon as I did that the ground cracked open as the tear went straight for Lu Bu. He was shaken up by the ground's vibrations that he nearly fell in, he had managed to grab the edge and flung himself upward and flew towards me. I dodged in time to deliver an attack from the earth dragon on my zanpakutō, the attack from the dragon managed to connect, but Lu Bu caught it and was skidding halfway across the shrine before the dragon was flying upwards and out of the roof.

"Damn!" I said and nearly managed to dodge an attack from Lu Bu.

"To slow!" he said and suddenly threw his weapon at me; I managed to lie on the ground just as the spinning wheel flew over me, cutting some of my hairs off as well. I got up and ran towards Lu Bu, who was now defenseless. As soon as I jumped I saw Lu Bu's face turn into a grin and I turned my head slightly to see his weapon _flying right at me!_

I managed to use Kōryūmaru's dragon to stop it, giving me enough time to flip over Lu Bu. Unfortunately he grabbed me by the tail and slammed me against the floor. I let out a whine of pain and skidded away from Lu Bu, my body hurting from the impact. I jumped back and wheezed from the pain of the impact; I knew Lu Bu was strong, but not this strong!

I coughed some blood from the attack and forced my body to get up, although I was in pain, I wasn't about to let Lu Bu beat me…but how could I beat him? I began to think of a way to beat Lu Bu when it suddenly hit me. _'That's it!'_ I thought. I looked at Lu Bu and charged at him, swinging Kōryūmaru at him, he blocked it and sent my flying.

"Fool! Do you believe you can hurt me like that?" Lu Bu asked me.

"No…I was just pushing you closer to do this," I smirked. Suddenly Lu Bu looked up and the Earth Dragon he sent flying into the sky was suddenly coming down on him.

"Oh--" Lu Bu began before the dragon suddenly shot into the ground on top of Lu Bu.

"Yeah!" Shinji yelled. I panted and looked at the spot where Lu Bu was hit, I prayed that he was killed…or at the very least wounded. My dreams were tramped as soon as I saw the crimson energy shot out of the wreckage and Lu Bu was walking out of it. I nearly gasped when I saw Lu Bu's new form. It looked like the same form, only the peacock feathers looked like they were on fire, his entire skin had a red hue and markings on his face, his eyes were red, and his armor had the motif of a demon with large teeth and horns on his shoulders.

"**Oh shit…" **I muttered when I saw Lu Bu's face.

"_**I can't believe you've forced me to unveil my Fury mode, this hasn't happened in a long time…not since I first met your brother…"**_ Lu Bu said.

"**My brother?"** I asked.

"_**Yes…it was back when he first came to power; he heard of my prowess and tried to recruit me, but when I said 'no' we fought each other. He was much stronger than I had anticipated, I had to resort to using this form, but he used some technique and easily defeated me, I joined him in order to learn his moves and get stronger, that's when he had asked me to learn about you…the rest you can piece together," **_Lu Bu told me.

I nodded, realizing why Lu Bu joined them and why he attacked me: he wanted to see if I was ready to fight my brother.

"**So…you wanted to see if I was strong enough to face my brother, didn't you?"** I asked him.

"_**Yes…come…show me your power,"**_ Lu Bu said to me and readied his weapon.

---

**Here's another music i think would fit this scene. It's called "Dynasty Warriors Strikeforce: Lu Bu's theme" i don't own it! KOEI does!**

**---**

*I readied my sword and charged at Lu Bu, he blocked my attack with his weapon and twirled it, causing me to be sent flying. I panted and returned to my human form, knowing this way would be best to fight Lu Bu with. I charged again, trying to attack him, but he only blocked and attacked, I managed to block it with my sword, but the sheer power of the counter was enough to sap some of my strength.

'_He's so strong!'_ I thought. He sent a blast of crimson energy at me and sent me flying into a wall. I hit the wall, coughing from the impact, and slid to the ground in pain.

"_**That's all? I'd thought you'd be more powerful than that," **_Lu Bu said. I was starting to get up but was soon being punched by Lu Bu and then thrashed into a wall. I soon coughed up blood and gasped for air as Lu Bu loomed over me. One of the blades of his weapon was pointed right at me and he looked at me dead in the eyes.

"_**Weakling…"**_ he said and prepared for the finishing blow. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow to come, _'Sorry Ammy…I…I guess this is it,' _I thought. I didn't feel the blow and opened my eyes, when I did I saw Amaterasu was now fighting Lu Bu, but she was in her human form and she even had a Zanpakutō! The sword had a bright orangey red cloth around it and it had the shape of a sun on the cross guard.

Amaterasu twirled her sword in a circle, "Shine, Solaris!" she said. The zanpakutō suddenly began to glow with a bright light and suddenly it, along with Amaterasu, was surrounded by fire. I was amazed at how she managed to have a zanpakutō, not to mention her power I felt, her power was far beyond anything I imagined. Amaterasu pointed her zanpakutō at Lu Bu, a serious look on her face.

"You…I won't let you hurt Ishimaru!" she said to him.

---

**Yeah, shocker ain't it? Amaterasu has a zanpakutō as well, with this, can she defeat Lu Bu in his Fury mode? Stay tuned to find out! I don't own Lu Bu or his fury mode, they belong to KOEI! Anyway, R&R plz!**


	45. Amaterasu vs Lu Bu

**Sorry for the long wait, Procrastination keeps getting the better of me, plus i'm running out of ideas. If anyone has any ideas to share, please share them! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 44: Amaterasu vs. Lu Bu**

_Amaterasu's POV_

I pointed Solaris at Lu Bu, the flames dancing around me and the metal of the sword. I was determined, I wasn't going to let him or Deathscythe take Ishimaru…erm…Saruta away from me again. I thought about how Deathscythe had tortured his little brother and my fury began to grow. _'No one hurts my love like that and gets away with it,'_ I thought.

"**You think you can beat me when your boyfriend couldn't?"** Lu Bu asked me with a grin. I growled at him, "Don't ever belittle him like that!" I yelled and charged at him. I swung Solaris at Lu Bu, but he dodged it; however the flames around the sword wrapped around him and crawled down his weapon and when it touched his hand the metal was melting.

Lu Bu yelled in pain and leapt away, when he was a safe distance away he looked at his hand and saw the metal already cooling. Some of the metal dripped on the floor, mixed with blood from his burnt hand. He removed the gauntlet and saw, to his own horror, that his skin on his hand was burnt into a blackened crisp.

"Solaris can burn through anything, even metal, the fires are said to be from the sun itself," I said to him. I glanced from the corner of my eye and saw that Ishimaru…Saruta, was looking at me with surprise, with a bit of admiration as well. I grinned a bit and turned to Lu Bu, who was charging at me and swung his weapon, but thankfully I dodged it and sliced Lu Bu's chest, Solaris piercing through the armor like a hot knife through butter…that was a horrible pun…

I charged at Lu Bu and positioned Solaris to stab Lu Bu…or at least that's what it _looked_ like it was for. I grinned when I saw Lu Bu attempting to block my stab. I positioned my hand on the flat of the blade as the fire surrounded it.

"Fire style: Flaming Javelin!" I said and the fire shot forward towards Lu Bu. Apparently he never expected this and tried his best to dodge the attack. It missed but thankfully it proved as a distraction so I could appear behind him and charge, slicing Solaris across his back. Blood streamed from the slash as Lu Bu yelled in pain. I heard the others cheer happily from the blow I did to Lu Bu and smiled at them.

_Ishimaru/Saruta's POV_

I cheered with the others as Lu Bu fell to the ground, defeated apparently. _'She beat Lu Bu when I barely could…I think I'm jealous…'_ I thought with a little envy. Amaterasu turned around and started towards us when the rubble behind her suddenly opened up and Lu Bu shot out of the rubble, wielding his weapon, prepared to kill Amaterasu.

"Look out!" I yelled to Amaterasu. Ammy turned around and saw Lu Bu about to swing his weapons down at her. I quickly activated my Sharingan, but decided to try something new and activated my Mangekyō Sharingan. I punched the earth and saw it was moving towards Lu Bu and Amaterasu. Ammy saw this and jumped to the right and managed to dodge Lu Bu's slice. Lu Bu suddenly looked down and saw something emerge from the ground. When he suddenly saw what was coming out he felt pain throughout his body and dropped his swords.

I looked with shock; a bunch of spikes had shot out of the ground and impaled Lu Bu in the chest. Now as much as I enjoyed getting revenge, I felt…dirty, it felt so wrong, but somehow necessary. Lu Bu gasped as the spikes retracted into the ground and Lu Bu fell to the ground, bleeding. I, along with the others, looked at Lu Bu gasping for air and in pain, I knew he was dying.

Lu Bu looked at me and…chuckled? "So…it looks like I've been beaten by you Saruta…I'll admit, you've greatly improved since the last time, I'm ashamed you could've used that Bankai of yours to beat me, but Mangekyō Sharingan is good, but yours is much different than your brother's," Lu Bu said.

I looked at Lu Bu's body as I saw it start to disappear, "Damn…looks like this is the end, listen, your brother is located in the Celestial Plain, in an old place I'm sure you know," Lu Bu said as his body was all but gone. "Perhaps you might be the only person…the only one who can defeat your brother…" Lu Bu said as he disappeared. I looked at where Lu Bu's body was and suddenly saw a glowing seal on the ground. I went over to it and touched it; suddenly I was in the same place as before with the other Fortune Brush gods but I saw someone else before me.

I saw that it was an old man, he had a high forehead and wore a brown and green trimmed robe and had a staff. He also had a long white beard and was accompanied by Gamagami. **"Greetings Master Saruta, I am Fukurogami, the second of the three ancients. Gamagami has informed me of what occurred and I am truly sorry for it. But now that I am here I may help you in your quest, use my power of **'Time' **to use to your advantage,"** Fukurogami stated.

He soon appeared into a ball of light and flew into me. I felt his power resonate into my body and suddenly I was back with the others at Wawku shrine.

"That was Fukurogami, the god of time and one of the three Ancients. It was said when he was born so was time itself! With that power you can be able to control time, like slow down time and everything!" Issun said as he bounced around.

"Now there are only two more fortune brush gods left," Omoikane said as he toyed with his beard. I nodded, we had defeated Lu Bu…but…soon I would have to face my brother, but the big question on my mind was: Could…Could I even defeat him?

---

**Lu Bu has now been defeated and another Brush god has been found, but now an even bigger challenge is in front of Ishimaru. What shall become of him and the others now? Stay tuned. Also R&R plz!**


	46. Festival

**Hey, i managed to get a chapter in on time this time! go me! Anyway, this chap includes another romance chappie i thought of, plus this uncludes a little bit about Uzume that you probably didn't know, anyway, Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 45: Festival**

Man, after fighting Lu Bu, my muscles were sore as hell, so we had to stay put in the village until me and Ammy were healed enough to keep going. A few days later we were on our way back to Kamiki village since it was time for the festival. Amaterasu had explained that the festival was for Nagi, who was Susano's ancestor 100 years ago, and Shinranui, Amaterasu before she became who she is today, had defeated Orochi, the 8-headed serpent who wrecked havoc on the village.

This was the 116th anniversary since Ammy had beaten Orochi…for like the second time (third if you count the fight with True Orochi in the Ark of Yamato and the village 100 years ago…she told me okay) anyway, we were on our way to the village to help celebrate, it was actually in all of our interests to see the festival, plus there was the fact that while we were traveling through the fields we were attacked by some Imps whom my "beloved" big brother sent and during the fight Uzume was injured so we were hurrying.

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate your brother?" Shinji asked as he carried Uzume on his back.

"Only a thousand times dude," I replied as we made our way to the city entrance.

"How about we shut up and get Uzume some help," Issun said from atop of Ammy's head. I hated to admit it, but Issun was right, we needed to get Uzume some help. Soon as we got in we saw decorations everywhere, paper lanterns hung around the trees, cherry blossoms drifted in the wind, and the people were happy and festive. Alright, enough of taking in the scenery, we need help for Uzume!

---

I had never thought that seeing Kuninushi's face would help us get Uzume some help, but thankfully he did help get Uzume to help to deal with that bad scratch she had on her chest. Right now Ammy was helping out dealing with the scratch while we waited downstairs of Kushi's house.

"Man, glad you found us when you did," Shinji said lightheartedly.

"Yeah, but that Uzume chick is kinda cute," Kuninushi said.

"Wonder how she's doing anyway?" I muttered.

---

Amaterasu was attending to Uzume's scratch on her chest, "Alright, I'm about to apply some ointment to the scratch," Amaterasu said.

"U-Um, Amaterasu-san?" Uzume asked with a meek voice.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Amaterasu asked. She saw that Uzume's face was getting redder with embarrassment form something, she moved her index finger in the universal sign that she wanted to whisper something to her. Amaterasu leaned closer and Uzume whispered something into her ear, which caused Ammy's eyes to widen.

"W-Wait Uzume, you're saying that you're…" Ammy began. Uzume nodded and let some of the shoulder of her dress fall, revealing some bandages on her chest…

---

_Ishimaru's POV_

We were waiting for Ammy to finish but something wasn't right, Amaterasu would never take this long. Shinji, Issun and Kodak seemed to agree with me and we decided to sneak up to the room while no one was looking. We soon arrived at the room where Amaterasu was treating Uzume and we soon heard talking.

"…so…so that's …" Ammy began.

"Uh-huh, I kept them hidden this whole time," Uzume said.

"So…you're a C?" Ammy asked.

"Y-Yes…" Uzume said. I was both confused and shocked; Uzume was a C-cup? I looked and Kodak had his eyebrows raised and Shinji was…blushing? Okay, Shinji blushing is not a good thing…nor is the fact he's having a nosebleed…oh shit I'm having one too! Damn my perverted actions! Okay, so Uzume is actually a C-cup, you think when you met someone…hmm, but if Shinji's blushing, could that mean he likes her?

A loud growl from behind me snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Amaterasu (in wolf mode) looking at us while Uzume quickly covered her chest to hide her "assets" from us.

"Um…We can explain…" I began before I was attacked by Ammy's Divine Retribution.

---

Okay, after much apologizing, along with a beating from Ammy, I realized my lesson and Amaterasu wasn't mad…mainly since she wasn't speaking with me. Waka had asked if we had a fight, to that I replied with a "long story" and Waka got the picture. Later that night we were celebrating the festival with the other residents of Kamiki, there was fireworks, sake, partying, sake, cute girls, did I mention sake?

I sat around; drinking some sake, watching what was going on around me. Kodak was busy partying with some others, Waka was playing his flute, with all the fan-girls surrounding him, and Ohoyama was playing Shogi with Mr. Orange. I noticed Uzume, Shinji, Issun and Amaterasu were nowhere to be found…I then heard a scream and some woman yell, "BUG!" which I realized was Issun and laughed.

I soon began to wander around town, ugh, note to self: don't drink so much sake…oh crud, here comes the bile!

…

Okay, after puking I felt lightheaded and somewhat sick…ugh…need somewhere to rest.

'_Ishimaru, meet me at the skyway near Sakuya's tree…'_ a voice told me in my head. Wait, was that Amaterasu? I decided to listen to the voice and went to the tree. That's when I noticed something, I thought I hear…meowing? I looked over the corner and I gaped, Shinji was kissing Uzume, and the other thing was that she really is a C! But now that I look at it, it looked like Uzume was kissing Shinji in a drunken stupor…either that, or she was in heat.

"Oh Shinji," Uzume said in a lustful tone as they continued to kiss. Yep, she's definitely in heat. I decided to pull away from the couple's kissing and headed to where Amaterasu asked me to meet, mentally reminding myself to get a gift for their wedding. I soon reached the skyway and saw Amaterasu sitting there, as if she was waiting for me.

I went towards her and sat down next to her, she had her eyes closed and seemed to be meditating.

"Ammy?" I asked softly.

No answer.

"Amaterasu?" I asked, using her full name.

Still no answer.

"If this is about before, I'm sorry, I was curious as to what took so long," I stated. Amaterasu STILL didn't answer me. "Alright I'm sorry okay, you happy now? I'm sorry for accidently peeking at you two, and I deserved the punishment you gave me and…" I tried to think of something to say but couldn't find anything else to say.

"You idiot…" I heard Ammy mutter. I looked at her with some surprise, and then she leaned and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I was never mad, I will admit I was a little jealous when I saw Uzume's…you-know-what's, and by accident I took it out on you," she told me.

'_And I'm still aching thank you very much…'_ I thought.

"But…after thinking it over and talking with Sakuya about it, I had realized how stupid I acted, Ishimaru, you mean a lot to me, more than the other boys who had tried to ask me out years ago," Ammy said.

I smiled softly, my eyes starting to water; she cared more about me than those guys back when I was known as Saruta. I soon felt Ammy's warm hand touch my cheek and looked as she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was stunned a bit, but soon I returned the kiss, then after a minute or two we broke away and Ammy rested her head on my lap.

"I love you…Ishimaru…" she whispered softly.

"I love you too…Ammy," I whispered back.

---

**Aww, Ammy and Ishimaru confessed, and it looks like another couple is born on that night. Anyway, R&R plz!**


	47. New Feelings

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long updates, i've been lacking motivation to write and i've been going through a bad cold, i hope i can update sooner, anyway, i was writing this and decided to focus a little more on Shinji and Uzume, so if some things might be a little mature, deal with it. anyway, on with the chapter!**

**---**

**Chapter 46: New Feelings**

I woke up to discover that I was in the room Mr. and Mrs. Orange gave us when we first came here. I couldn't remember how I got here, and then I saw Amaterasu sleeping soundly next to me. I looked at my body and discovered I was still wearing my shirt. 'Phew…that was close, thought we nearly did it back there,' I thought. I then remembered Shinji and Uzume kissing last night and wondered if they did it.

I crept out of the bed mat, making sure not to wake Amaterasu up, and made my way down the hall. I soon peeked into the other rooms, Ohoyama was asleep against the wall, I checked out Waka and he was out cold and his helmet was lying on the ground, he looked beat and I saw he was covered in kiss marks from I guess would've been the fan girls. I peeked into another room and saw Kodak snoozing soundly on the couch in the living room, and when I peeked into one more I saw, to my own shock, Shinji and Uzume were in the same bed together!

I looked around at the room and saw some of their clothes lying around, and Shinji and Uzume were hugging each other. _'Oh…my…god…' _I thought as I closed the door. I couldn't even comprehend the fact that Shinji and Uzume had done it, and before me too! I was so confused, but at the same time...happy, for Shinji finding someone. I mean, I have Amaterasu, and now Shinji has Uzume, now I wonder if we could do anything about Kodak.

That's when I remembered about Yosataro, I still couldn't believe he was a traitor, and after everything we did together back on Earth, and 100 years ago…I thought he was our friend…how could he betray us like this? I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at Amaterasu, who was wearing a white and red Jinbei and had a blanket over her shoulders, she looked at me with her crimson eyes showing concern for me.

"Hey…" I said.

"You okay?" Ammy asked.

"Yeah, just thinking…" I replied half-truthfully.

"Ishimaru, I know you're thinking about Yosataro and how he turned on you three, but he's still your friend, you just gotta try and find a way to show it to him," Amaterasu said. I looked at Ammy and let the words sink in, she was right, but, what about the others?

I nodded and Ammy kissed my cheek, "By the way, what happened last night? I remember falling asleep on your lap, and then I can't remember anything after that," Amaterasu said.

"I think Waka must've put us in the same bed together, by the way, look in the room next to you," I said with a grin. Ammy cocked an eyebrow and peeked into the room with Shinji an Uzume in it and her ears shot up and her face went red.

"D-Did they do it?" she asked me.

"Probably, Shinji's face is planted in those things," I said with a smirk before getting slapped by Ammy for my perverted saying.

"Sorry!" I told her trying to stop the slapping. Amaterasu stopped and giggled from my appearance, she placed a hand on my cheek and then kissed me, this time on the lips. I was a little surprised, but considering about what's been going on, this is kinda normal. I returned Amaterasu's kiss and we broke away, both of us smiling.

"Breakfast okay with you?" she asked.

"Yep," I nodded and we went downstairs for breakfast.

---

_Now with Shinji…_

Shinji opened his eyes, exhausted, but strangely content. He looked and saw Uzume sleeping next to him. _'Wait, how did she get here? Hang on…last night I was talking to her, then she was making advances to me, and…oh yeah! I admitted my feelings for her and then we ended up making out…'_ Shinji's face went red when he realized what they did last night.

'_Oh god, oh god no! Did…did we do it? Yep…yep we did it…man…and to think I promised Ishimaru that I'd have it done when I was older…but…'_ Shinji pushed those thoughts out of his head when he saw how beautiful Uzume was. Even if what happened was an accident, he did kinda like it, plus now he had a girlfriend! Of course, if Uzume wanted that that is.

He heard a soft meow as Uzume yawned and woke up, her brown cat ears twitching slightly.

"Uh, oh Shinji, um…w-why are we in bed together?" Uzume asked softly.

"Um…Uzume, you don't remember what happened last night?" Shinji asked. Uzume began to think and her face went red when she remembered how she acted.

"Oh…Shinji, I'm sorry, I wasn't myself last night, I forgot that I go into heat sometimes and…well, you're the first guy I saw in heat so I…um…s-sorry," Uzume said with embarrassment. Shinji was a little surprised, but he smiled and petted Uzume's head. Uzume let out a purr and rubbed her head against Shinji.

"Mmm, that feels nice," she purred softly.

Shinji smiled and soon scratched Uzume's ear, she let out a long "Meo-ow" of enjoyment and licked Shinji's cheek, hugging him as she licked him. Shinji's face started to get red because of Uzume's chest pressing against him, but he was enjoying Uzume's company and scratched more. Uzume licked him more and soon kissed him on the lips. Shinji kissed her back and soon they were making out, they broke away for they needed the air and Uzume rested her head on Shinji's shoulder, her tail wrapping around Shinji's hand.

"Shinji?" Uzume asked him.

"Hmm?" Shinji hummed.

"Thank you…for accepting me for what I am…I…I love you," Uzume said.

Shinji smiled as he petted her head softly, "I love you too…Uzume," he said. Unbeknownst to the couple, Waka, Ohoyama, and Issun riding on Kodak's shoulder, were listening to this.

"Seems like Shinji's found love with the busty cat-girl," Issun said with a tiny hint of envy in his voice.

"Envious since you can't find anyone my little bouncy friend?" Waka asked with a grin.

"Shut up! I could get a girl if I wanted to!" Issun yelled as his aura went red.

"Guys leave him alone, let's go before they realize we're spying on them," Kodak said. The others all nodded and went downstairs, leaving the young couple to sleep soundly in each other's arms.

---

**Yep, Shinji and Uzume are now officially a couple, and looks like new things are going to happen to the gang now. Stay tuned to learn of what happens next!**


	48. Memories

**Hey guys, i'm so sorry for the long updates but i've been lacking motivation to continue this story as of late, plus there was Valentine's day. Olympics, procrastination, etc. Anyway, here' the new chap, it's not much but hope you like it.**

**---**

**Chapter 47: Memories**

_Ishimaru's POV_

Ammy and I were eating breakfast downstairs when Waka and the others were coming down.

"Hey guys," I said casually.

"Morning Ishimaru, feeling better after last night?" Waka asked.

"Yeah, a little beat from the sake, but I'll live," I said with a chuckle.

"We also saw Shinji and Uzume, seems like they got it on last night while we where partying," Issun said as his aura went pink.

"Heh, yeah, I found him making out with Uzume, I think she was in heat," I said with a little embarrassment.

"They would've explained the moaning we heard upstairs, I nearly thought it was you and Ma Cherie," Waka said. I felt my face turn red from the statement, "Whoa, dude, I know I haven't seen Ammy in 100 years but I don't want to go that far…" I paused for a minute, "…at least until we're older…and once this whole thing has blown over," I added.

Amaterasu blushed and looked away with some embarrassment, "Still the same old Saruta as you were years ago, good thing you still kept your vow," Ohoyama said and glared at me, "If you didn't…well…I think you remember what I told you the last time, right?" He asked. I shivered from Ohoyama's glare and remembered that "discussion" we had a while back…

_Flashback, 100 years ago_

"_Saruta, since you're dating my sister I'm asking you one thing: keep an eye on her, and if you try anything to her, including "doing it" with her, I'll kill you, got it?" Ohoyama asked as he flicked his sword up to show Saruta he meant business._

"_Y-Y-Yes sir!" he stuttered._

_Ohoyama nodded and flicked his sword down, "Good…" he said._

_End Flashback_

"Believe me, that's one discussion I'm not forgetting for a while," I muttered.

"You really didn't have to threaten him like that though brother," Amaterasu said to her brother.

"I didn't trust him…" Ohoyama said. We all sweat-dropped from the comment and I wished someone would lighten the mood a bit.

"Hey Ishimaru, remember that one time we had to sit under the waterfall because we pulled that joke on Master Omoikane?" Kodak asked.

I suddenly chuckled from that memory, "Oh yeah…I'll never do that again to master," I said remembering how cold the water was when we sat underneath the waterfall as punishment for the prank we did.

"And to think the day began so well, it ended very, very badly for us…" I muttered.

"I'm thankful Master let us out before hypothermia got to us, otherwise we'd be dead," Kodak said.

"Speaking of "we", when is Shinji going to come down?" I asked and looked up at the stairs.

"Dunno, we could leave him here with Uzume, since they're in love," Waka suggested.

"I'm not so sure about that, we need Shinji with us since we're a team," I stated.

Kodak nodded with me in agreement, "That's right, we've been friends since we where kids and even when were known by our old names, we also made an oath to never leave each other alone and we've kept that oath since," Kodak said. I nodded again and soon looked up and saw Shinji, having heard everything we said, or at least some of it.

"How long were you there?" Amaterasu asked.

"Long enough to know my friends still remember our promise from all those years ago," Shinji grinned happily. I smirked and saw Uzume coming down as well, and hey, she's not using those bandages to hide her chest…wow those things are big. Whoa, slow down there man you have Amaterasu…still…

A large 'clang' followed by pain on the back of my head reminded me of Ammy behind me, who had hit me with her Reflector as punishment for my perverted actions.

"Sorry…" I said. Ammy smiled and her tail wagged back and forth with happiness.

"Why is it that you always hit Ishimaru?" Issun asked Ammy.

"I don't know, sometimes it's to control his perverted actions," Ammy said.

"Other times it's just to irritate me," I grumbled. I saw from the corner of my eye that Amaterasu gave me a glare and I shut up.

"So what now?" Shinji asked as he and Uzume sat down.

"Hmm…we should probably head to the Celestial Plane by now…but…" Waka paused, "I believe we should check around the lands one last time before we depart to the Celestial Plane," he finished.

The Celestial Plane…it's been 100 years since I last been there…but Waka was right; it would be good to see the sights one last time before we face my brother and Rashamaru and Yosataro. I suddenly wondered if this was a way for me to appreciate Nippon before I go off to certain doom…great, now I feel depressed all of a sudden. I felt a warm hand on mine and looked under the table to see Amaterasu's hand on top of mine, as if for reassurance. I glanced at her and gave a slight nod of thanks to her. I noticed the others and they seemed to agree with my thoughts about seeing the sights.

"I think…that would be a good idea," I said to them. They all nodded and soon we were starting to prepare to leave the village, one last time…

---

_Meanwhile, in an Unknown location…_

Deathscythe sat on his throne, one hand on his cheek and his eyes closed. Yosataro soon walked up to him and bowed.

"Master, the Imps are beginning to grow restless, some are even afraid that Saruta will come, especially since the Four Saint Beasts are now gone," Yosataro said.

Deathscythe didn't say anything but still kept his hand in the same position.

"Not only that, but Rashamaru snuck onboard the Ark of Yamato to see his old friend Waka again," Yosataro said. At that instant Deathscythe's eyes opened and he looked at Yosataro.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"Dead serious," Yosataro replied. Deathscythe sighed, "Well we can't stop him, let him get killed, in the mean time, prepare the men and the fortress," Deathscythe said and resumed his position from before. Yosataro nodded and left Deathscythe to prepare the men.

---

**Seems like the Journey is about to enter its final legs, what shall become of Ishimaru and the gang? Stay tuned! and R&R plz!**


	49. Around the World Part 1

**Yeah, i'm so going to kick myself in the butt for the long updates, its due to procrastination and laziness...plus i'm losing interest in this story right now but i'm trying to keep updating until i can finish it properly. Anyway, here's the new chapter, R&R plz and enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 48: Around the World Part 1**

The gang and I were set and soon we were off in Shinshu Fields again, hard to believe this was the spot where I fought Yosataro and got Hoteigami as well. I soon realized it was a year since that happened, and to think I was that scrawny Japanese boy who loved wolves. It was kinda funny reminiscing about that, now I had muscles, stronger, and…well a bunch of stuff.

I sighed with nostalgia from the memories of this place and realized how truly beautiful it is, since we rarely came here because of our traveling around and killing monsters. I sighed and followed the others to Agata Forest, which looked much better, and livelier than last time. I looked around and saw the sun shining through the trees, the sounds of birds chirping, and there was even a light breeze in the air.

I sighed a bit, relaxed now thanks to the scenery, I guess Waka was right about checking out the place and finishing some unfinished business we had in Nippon before we had to go to the Celestial Plane…but…thinking about that made me think about my past, how I left out of fear of my brother, could I be able to stand up to him?

I bark from Amaterasu snapped me out of my thoughts and made me focus on what was in front of me. I saw Amaterasu, in her wolf form, looking at me. A patch of sun hit her body and I was nearly blinded by the light that radiated from her fur, yet at the same time I was amazed by her beauty, now I knew why I fell in love with her…wait, didn't I say that already?

Anyway, we continued walking through Agata Forest, then to Taka Pass, which we saw some traders passing through, waving at us as we passed them. Now with Suzaku gone, it seemed the people were doing better now. When we reached Kusa village, we saw some of the people rebuilding after Suzaku's attack a while ago and now the village seemed to be back to normal.

"Man, this place has changed since we last came here," Shinji said when he saw the way the village looked.

"Yeah, look there's even a statue in our honor," I said when I saw a statue of me, Shinji, Amaterasu (in our wolf forms) standing, or rather, looking proudly. In the txt on the stone's front was: "Dedicated to Amaterasu, Origin of all that is good and Mother to us all, Ishimaru, the protector of the Earth, and Shinji, the wolf of Kusa Village,"

"**Sweet, they remembered our names,"** Shinji said with a little grin.

"**Yeah,"** I huffed.

"**It is nice to see some people aren't going to forget about us,"** Amaterasu said. I nodded and looked at the statue, feeling a little happy that we saved the villagers from a burning end by Suzaku, and I also remembered how I flew into that rage to save Amaterasu from Suzaku in his human form. I shook from that memory; I still couldn't believe I got that angry before, then again, it wasn't that common for me to go into a fury like that.

A poke from Amaterasu's snout on my cheek snapped me out of my thoughts; I nodded, silently thanking her, and we continued into the village.

---

A little while later…in Sei-an City

I was busy writing something in Calligraphy when Amaterasu came in, now in her human form, and Issun was on her shoulder.

"Something up?" I asked them.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing Ishi," Issun said. Knowing Issun, he rarely gave out comments like that; then again it was Issun so he does this to be nosey.

"What'cha writing?" Amaterasu asked as she popped up behind me to look at my work. I quickly turned around so she wouldn't see but she was persistent I'll give her that. I suddenly noticed Issun bouncing on my head and he stopped when he saw what I was holding in my hand.

"Aww, you gotta crush on furball here," Issun kidded. I blushed and soon Amaterasu snatched my drawing away, (Yes, it's a drawing, happy now?). Amaterasu looked at it and her face began to get red, the reason why was because I was drawing a picture of her in her wolf form while she was asleep. Yeah…that was when I had trouble sleeping so I decided to draw something and when I saw Amaterasu sleeping, all curled up in a ball of white and red, I decided to draw her and when I was done I was pretty amazed at how I drew her.

But this drawing was also private, and I so was going to kill Issun for this…but for now I was focused on Amaterasu. She still had a blush on her face, but now she was…smiling?

"Um…Ammy? You okay?" I asked slowly.

She looked at me and rolled up the scroll, "Ishimaru…you're really good at drawing you know that?" she said to me. I was surprised by this; I thought she'd be mad or embarrassed by this.

"You're not embarrassed?" I asked.

"A little, but I'll forgive you this once," she said and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed from this and scratched the back of my head.

"Ah, gross…I'm outta here, go and be intimate all you want, just leave me out of it," Issun groaned and bounced out of the room. I chuckled, even when Issun acts all perverted he can't stand others in love. I felt something lick my cheek and saw Amaterasu on her knees, her tail wagging back and forth and her ears twitching.

I opened my mouth to say something but soon Ammy glomped me and soon we were kissing each other on the floor. Man this was awesome! Everything at the moment was just focused on Amaterasu and us kissing. We soon parted for air and Ammy snuggled her head on my chest.

"Thanks Ishimaru…for you being here…" she said softly. I smiled softly and petted her head, scratching her wolf ears as I did. Amaterasu let out a soft growl on enjoyment and rubbed her head a little more on my chest. She then gave me another lick on my cheek and soon she was asleep in my arms, I soon realized that it was dark right now and I became tired and soon fell asleep.

---

Meanwhile, Deathscythe was watching from the mirror and couldn't help but grin a little from seeing his little brother and Amaterasu's love making. _'He hasn't changed…'_ he thought.

"He hasn't changed much," Yosataro's voice said.

He sensed something next to him and glanced, nearly freaking out when he saw Yosataro right next to him.

"Don't do that!" Deathscythe said as he got back in his chair.

"Sorry…" Yosataro replied coolly.

"Anyway…" Deathscythe began, "The soldiers?" he asked.

"Ready, plus Rashamaru is still on the Ark," Yosataro said a little anxiously.

"…you want to go fight my brother don't you?" Deathscythe asked him.

"So much…" Yosataro replied.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance soon…" Deathscythe said as his Mangekyō Sharingan activated.

---

**And so Ishimaru and the gang are now going on a last minute jorney to wrap things up before they go tot he final battle, stay tuned to see what happens. Again, R&R plz! i really need the reviews!**


	50. Around the World Part 2

**Yeah, forgive me for the long updating, but i've been busy and...aww screw it, i'm having trouble writing this story and am losing interest in it, but i'll try my best to finish it so i can get started on my Spyro Prequel story. Anyway, enjoy the chap! This one i think i should change to a rated M one for...you'll see soon enough.**

**---**

**Chapter 49: Around the World Part 2 (Some Alone Time)**

_Back to Ishimaru…_

I woke up to find myself in bed with Amaterasu snuggling up next to me, then I remembered about us kissing each other and we fell asleep in each other's arms. My first fear was if we "did it", but when I looked and saw I was wearing clothes I realized we just kissed each other to sleep…heh, kinda romantic yet…never mind.

I soon heard a soft yawn and felt Ammy's ear twitch as she woke up.

"Oooh, Mornin' Ishimaru," Amaterasu said and yawned.

"Morning Ammy," I said softly and pecked her cheek. She giggled cutely and hugged me tighter, licking my cheek as if she was in dog form.

"You don't want to let me go do you?" I asked with a little grin.

"Nope, besides I'm kinda cold," Ammy said, still hugging me. I sighed and wrapped her arms around her to keep her warm, what can I say; I'm a sucker for cute girls in need. After a while of us hugging, Ammy got out of bed, stretched, yawning a bit as she did and put on her robe she would use in the morning.

"I'm going to take a bath, see you at breakfast," Ammy said and left. I nodded and resumed my nap, glad that I could sleep in for a change. I curled up into a ball and slept soundly under the covers. I soon fell into a deep sleep and was soon awoken by a sound of a voice calling my name. I grumbled and turned the other way; I soon felt something licking my cheek and cracked open my eyes.

Soon as I did my face turned red because the person who was licking my face wasn't Amaterasu, but Uzume, not to mention her big breasts where kinda pressing against my face.

"Um…Uzume…I'm awake you know," I said. The cat-girl stopped licking me and she blushed, her cat tail swishing back and forth.

"Sorry Ishimaru-kun, but I saw you asleep and Shinji said to wake you up for breakfast, but I tried everything but this so I…" Uzume blushed. I sighed, I couldn't be mad at Uzume, she was so sweet and innocent, but now that I thought of it, she seemed to get a little more outgoing since we first met, not to mention she and Shinji where a cute couple, but noticing her chest practically explained why Shinji loved her.

"Um…could you stop staring Ishimaru-kun?" Uzume said as her face was turning red with embarrassment. I shook my head and snapped out of my trance-like thinking, "Sorry, tend to space out like that," I chuckled lightly with embarrassment. Uzume giggled and licked my cheek softly, causing me to blush red from it; she must've learned that from Amaterasu about just how to embarrass me.

"Come on, breakfast is ready," Uzume said and left. I shook my head and waited for the heat in my face to subside, gotta remember to not confront her in heat. Soon as I regained control of my emotions I got out of the room and went to the dining room of the temple (did I forget to mention we were staying there? Well now you know…) where I found the others already there.

"About time dude, here," Shinji said and handed me a bowl of rice. I took the rice, along with chopsticks, and dug in.

"Anyone saw Amaterasu?" Ohoyama asked as he sipped his tea.

"She said she was going to take a bath before breakfast," I said after swallowing some rice and washing it down with tea.

"Really? She's been gone for thirty minutes," Shinji said.

"Was I out that long? Thought it was longer…" I muttered.

"You were sleeping the whole time?" Ohoyama asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm not a morning person!" I retaliated.

"Okay, easy there you two," Waka said as he got up.

"Fine…but Ishimaru you go find her for me," Ohoyama said.

I huffed, "Some bro you are…" I muttered and went to find Amaterasu. I searched around the temple but couldn't find her, so I decided to head back when I heard something, singing? I followed the voice and soon reached a small pond that was located not too far from the temple, but hardly noticed. I soon saw Amaterasu's kimono and realized she was here.

Now call me a peeping tom for this, but I decided to change into my wolf mode and went to where the voice was heard. Soon as I found the pond my face went all shades of red, because before me was Amaterasu, who was busy bathing in the pond…in her human form…naked. I was rooted on the spot, unable to move for fear of being spotted, yet at the same time I couldn't help but look at Amaterasu's porcelain skin, not to mention her long white hair with the crimson markings.

'_Wow…'_ I thought, _'She's so hot…'_ I thought as I stared at her, thankful my fur could let me blend with the ground a little. I just couldn't stop staring at her, wait, what's this warm stuff running down my nose? Oh crap is that blood? Wait; is it possible to have a nosebleed in wolf form? I guess it is since I can see small droplets of blood coming out of my nose.

I quickly tried to stop the blood flow and turned away so Amaterasu wouldn't catch my scent. But when I turned I was met with a pair of amber eyes that stared threateningly at me. _'Shit…'_ I thought as I looked at Amaterasu's amber eyes glowing at me.

"**Um…Ammy, I came by to tell you that breakfast is ready,"** I said simply. _'Oh man she's going to kill me!'_ I thought and closed my eyes, bracing for the impact of the Divine Instrument on my face. What I got instead was a wet lick on the side of my face by Amaterasu. I looked and she was licking my face.

"**Um…Amaterasu?"** I asked.

"**I won't hurt you silly,"** she giggled. I sighed with relief, but she leaned forward and looked at me dead in the eye.

"**But if you ever look at me bathing again, I'll make sure you never get to have kids, okay?"** she asked threateningly. I nodded sheepishly, now afraid for my life, **"Yes…"** I said meekly. Amaterasu gave me a grin and gave me a long lick on my cheek.

"**But let's keep this our little secret okay?"** she asked with a whisper in my ear. I shuddered, but rubbed the side of my face on hers.

"**Sure…" **I said in a low mutter. Amaterasu nodded and rubbed her cheek next to mine. She let out a soft growl and I felt something licking my ear, as much as it felt good, it tickled.

"**Aww, ticklish aren't you?"** Amaterasu giggled and nuzzled her head against mine. I growled softly as Amaterasu's form shifted into her human form and she hugged me. I decided to revert to my human form as well and when I did I returned the hug.

"Ammy?" I asked her softly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'll never peek at you again," I replied with a little grin. Amaterasu smirked and gave me a soft peck on my cheek, "You're so silly you know that?" she asked and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and soon realized Amaterasu was nude when I felt bare skin on my fingers.

"Um…Ammy, you do realize you're…nude…right?" I asked her. Amaterasu looked and saw she was nude and I covered my eyes so I wouldn't be attacked and branded a pervert for life.

"U-um, j-just hang on a minute Ishimaru and let me put on some clothes," I heard Amaterasu say. I heard the ruffle of clothing being put on and I waited for Amaterasu to finish.

"Done, you can look now," I heard her say and removed my hand from my eyes. Soon as I did I felt Ammy's lips press onto mine in an unexpected kiss. I was at first surprised, but I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. Amaterasu broke away and nuzzled her head on my chest, "Ishi…even though you may be perverted, you my little pervert next to Issun," Ammy said softly.

Part of me despaired being on the same side with Issun, but nonetheless, I just loved seeing Amaterasu happy. I felt something pop out the side of my back and looked behind me to see what it was, I didn't find anything so I turned back to Amaterasu and let my tail wrap around her neck like a scarf.

………………………

………………………………what the fuck?! Why do I have a tail?!

I looked behind again and saw, with my own two eyes, a large, bushy brown wolf's tail with green markings and a black tip like in my wolf form, but in human form. Both me and Ammy were shocked, but Ammy soon smiled, "Yay, now you're just like me!" she said and licked my cheek. I was still stunned by the tail and soon heard the others coming from the Temple.

"Ishimaru, we heard you scream and came here as fast…as…we…could…" Shinji said when he saw us together, not to mention my wolf tail and ears.

…………what the fuck, I have wolf ears now?!

"Well this is interesting…it seems monsieur Ishimaru is on his way to becoming his old self again," Waka said.

I let out a growl at Waka, "You knew?!" I asked him.

"Well yeah, since you fully remember who you are, your appearance is also changing to what it looked like 100 years prior to your transformation into a Fortune Brush God" Waka said.

Although I was pissed beyond reason at Waka right now, at least this explained my transformation.

"What about us?" Shinji asked.

"You and Tsume, or Kodak rather, will transform as well eventually, and Yosataro as well," Waka said. The two looked at each other, then at me and shivered, causing a vein to appear on my head.

"Start running…" I said threateningly. The two got the idea and started running back to the Temple with me chasing them, although I could see the others reactions, I did hear the laughter from them fading away as I tackled Shinji to the ground.

---

**Heh, after an eventful morning, Ishimaru and the gang continue their journey, what shall happen next? stay tuned! and R&R plz!**


	51. Around the World Part 3

**Man, this story is getting too long, i might have to cut it short soon, anyway, here's the newest chapter so Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 50: Around the World Part 3**

After our little eventful morning, I decided to remain in wolf form, mainly to hide my ears and tail in human form. The knowledge of my transformation, or rather, return so to speak, into Saruta had been occurring for a while now. I realized that my old abilities, as well as memories of my past life, were returning as well, slowly, but they were returning.

I was kinda glad they were returning, as I was learning more and more about the Celestials before the massacre…but I also remembered how my life was like before as well, especially my brother, what happened to the kind brother I knew? Or was he jealous of me this whole time because I became a Fortune Brush god?

These memories and thoughts plagued my mind as we continued on our journey through Nippon. But I was glad Amaterasu was there for me, as well as everyone else, they helped me out through tough times, as I did with them, but Ammy was there for me whenever I had some nightmares about some dark memories that came out from my subconscious. I was thankful for her companionship and just being there for me.

Oh and also, Elder Omoikane was training the rest of us in some of our old techniques me, Kodak, and Shinji could do 100 years ago in an attempt to regain our old powers. For me, I needed two more Fortune Brush gods then I would be at full power, but the others needed the training, and I did too, so I could control those powers I have, especially with Mangekyō Sharingan, after how I killed Lu Bu with it.

Which was what I was doing right now, I swung Kōryūmaru at Shinji, who blocked it with his sword, then used the fire ability to force me back as I saw his sword burning and surrounded by fire.

"Damn, you've gotten stronger Shinji," I panted as I stared down Shinji.

"Yeah, the training is paying off," Shinji replied and we continued our sparring.

Meanwhile Kodak was busy trying to pound a hole into a boulder…or completely destroy it. Kodak took a deep breath, pulled back his arm and punched the boulder. At first it didn't look like he did anything, but soon there was a loud 'crunch' and a section of the boulder was smashed apart…or disintegrated more likely.

We all looked at Kodak's achievement with open mouths, when did he become that strong?! Kodak simply sighed and rolled his shoulders, "Seems like I need some more practice in that move…" he said.

"K-Kodak…when did you get so strong?" Shinji asked.

"You think I got this strength by accident? This is from training," Kodak said with a grin.

"On what a mountain?" Shinji asked.

"…Yes…" Kodak muttered. I grinned at Shinji while he was flabbergasted by the statement.

"Sometimes, I think you love hiding that monstrous strength of your just to see our reaction to it," Shinji said.

"Dude, my dad was a wrestler, and 100 years ago my real dad was a war god who was said to have been able to break thing into dust with just one punch," Kodak replied. Oh yeah, now that he mentioned it he was strong because of his training, he's basically like Rock Lee but more beast.

"Your dad was insane," I muttered. Kodak gave me a grin then we continued our training. A few hours later we finished and were exhausted from the training, honestly, I think Elder Omoikane loves to torture us with this stuff.

"You three must become stronger, you'll never be able to stand a chance against Deathscythe in your present conditions," the Elder said to us. I knew Elder meant well, but I still needed my two other brush gods to stand a chance against him. I was glad we made it to Kamui, as the cold air was kinda nice on my hot, sweaty body.

I sighed, some mist escaping from my mouth, as I stood there in the cold night air; I kept thinking about home, no not Earth, I mean the Celestial Plane. 100 years since I last set foot on that place, I left as a man with a scarred eye and a broken mind and heart, now I return as a boy with my original love, her brother, a bug…ahem Poncle, a busty-yet-innocent cat-girl with healing abilities, my two friends, and a guy from the Moon Tribe who basically caused all this…

Speaking of which, where IS Waka anyway? Last time I saw him was in Sei-an City when he said he had some "business" to take care of. It's been over three days since then, where the freaking hell is he?! I let out an annoyed sigh and shivered from the cold. _'Guess it's time to head in,'_ I thought. I walked back inside the hut we were staying at the Oina village.

I was glad the fire was going, as the cold air was still lingering on my body.

"Ishimaru, come over her by the fire and warm up," Amaterasu said as she sat by the fire with a blanket over her shoulders. I couldn't resist and crawled over next to her, letting her wrap the blanket around me and snuggles up to me.

"You're cold, have you been outside thinking again?" Ammy asked.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately, mainly about this training and my brother," I replied in a low voice. Amaterasu looked at me and placed a hand on mine, "Don't worry, we'll beat your brother and everything will be okay," she said. I smiled a little and petted her head, causing a little purr of affection from her throat to occur as she rubbed her head close to mine.

"Mm…nice," she whispered.

"Wonder where Waka is, I haven't seen him in a while," I wondered aloud.

---

Waka was walking through the mechanical hallways, having a sense of nostalgia and a sense of someone else inside. He soon reached his destination, the large open area that served at the control room. The constellations of each Celestial God were on the walls, but that wasn't what Waka was looking art. Instead, he was looking at the Moon Tribe traitor that was before him, sitting cross-legged with his back turned to him.

"It's been a long time…Ushiwaka…" Rashamaru said as he turned to look at him.

"Rashamaru…of all of the Moon Tribe members to have survived Yami, I never thought it would be you…" Waka said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, he said if I joined him I'd be free to live, when Yami died I roamed until Deathscythe found me and took me in," Rashamaru said.

"So you joined him because you wanted to belong," Waka summarized.

"Yeah…but mainly since I wanted to see you again," Rashamaru said. Waka looked at Rashamaru with a grin and unsheathed Pillow Talk.

"Let's see if your skills with the sword haven't diminished," Rashamaru said and charged at Waka.

---

**Waka and Rashmaru have a short chat and now begin their fight. Can Waka be able to kill the last of his tribe? stay tuned to find out! R&R plz! oh and baout the Yami thing, i thought about it and since Yami was located in the Ark of Yamato, i suspected that maybe he caused the death of the Moon Tribe or at least helped make it occur. Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
